Hyuuga Hinata, Class 1-B
by Helvetica Ghost
Summary: At first, Hinata wants to join the cooking club. Now she wants to know why there are forms to join the most notorious gang in Konoha. Hinata, it helps to read the fine print before you make a deal with an Uchiha.
1. In the event of signing any contract

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!

"Join the peach farming club!"

"Make a wish and become a magical girl today,"

"Hey, try to hit me you little shrimp! Loan shark club might be right for you!"

"It's not like I want you to join our club because you look like you'd fit in well with us or anything! I-Idiot!"

"Tennis!"

"Cooking club," Hinata said breathlessly, running away from a club member wielding a trumbone. "Where is the cooking club?"

A boy smiled at her and handed her a form. "Here,"

"Oh, th-thank you!" she exclaimed.

Hinata glanced warily at a small first year surrounded at all sides by the knitting club and shuddered. The last she saw of the poor kid was flashing needles and wide, terrified eyes.

Oh well. She was just happy to finally find the club she was looking for. Hinata smoothed the paper on her knee as she sat on a bench covered in cherry blossom petals.

_Name: Hyuuga Hinata_

_Year: 1_

_Class: 1-B_

_Experience:_

Hinata tapped her chin with her pen at that, enjoying the sunlight warming her skin and the gentle breeze in her hair. Ah, this was it. Her rose-colored, beautiful, youthful high school life. She smiled as she wrote,

_Bake sales and home._

Hinata blinked at the parentheses underneath.

_(Include all previous experiences, including contrabands)_

Contrabands? As in something illegal? Illegal…food? Illegal cooking utensils? She bit her lip, white eyes squinting. Surely it was just a typo?

_Interests: Reading, gardening_

"I sound like a granny," she muttered. She quickly added, "watching movies."

Hinata pursed her lips and finished the rest of the form_ (former alliances, aliases, and territor[y/ies])_. Surely the club just had an unconventional way of asking things.

She vaguely heard screams from where the kendo team and basketball team were "recruiting." Neji had informed her that recruiting largely consisted of beating first years to near death and then accepting those who still wanted to join. Hinata shook her head and held herself. She was not going back into the fray, dubious club forms be damned!

llllll

"This can't be the right form,"

Hinata scratched her cheek.

"What, uh, makes you say that?"

Ino shot her a flat look and slammed the folder down on Hinata's desk.

"Hinata, they're asking for a bodycount. Come on, you can't misinterpret that,"

Hinata looked up to make sure their teacher hadn't noticed the sound the folder made. She fidgeted with her skirt hem.

"M-Maybe it's a bodycount for how many people you've 'knocked dead' with the yumminess of your food. Haha, see, it's just a joke, Ino-chan!"

At her unchanged expression, Hinata straightened in her seat and looked the blonde right in the eye.

"I made it a personal goal for myself to join a club in high school. I," she clenched her hem, knuckles white. "I was too much of a coward to join any clubs or teams in middle school, so I was - I am resolved to be active and make new friends this time. If I don't try to change," Hinata lowered her head. "If I don't try to improve myself now, it'll just become a bad behavior that will follow me for the rest of my life. So I'm going to check it out,"

Ino stared at her for a beat, then she sighed.

"I understand that, and I think you're beautiful for being brave and wanting that for yourself, but why not pick a club that seems more…what's the word -" her eyes brightened as she found the right word. "legitimate,"

Hinata smiled at her friend's concern. "I will be careful when I go to the meeting. I promise to get out if it turns out bad. Besides," she grinned. "I have Neji-nii on speed dial!"

She wasn't surprised to see Ino was still worried with the way she was tugging on her long ponytail.

Ino gave her a small smile in return. "Hm, I don't think anyone wants to mess with anyone who has Neji on speed-dial."

The last bell rang and the girls packed up their things. Ino waved as she headed to her family's flower shop. Hinata had the club application form securely in her schoolbag.

"Under the tree at the east corner of the school," she mumbled, darting her eyes to see if there was anyone else at the meeting spot.

Ten minutes passed.

Her shoulders slumped. She tugged at her bag strap and exhaled softly.

"Maybe I should just find another club like Ino-chan said,"

Just when Hinata was about to go home, a pink van pulled up. It had paper hearts and flowers decorating it and a "Just married" sign in red and white plastic letters on the front.

"Aww," she smiled. "Newlyw-MMMF!"

A large hand clamped over her mouth and nose, a hard body shoving her forward from behind. Hinata watched with wide eyes as the pink car door jerked opened from the inside and caught her captor's shin.

"Ow! What the hell, dude? That hurts!"

Hinata took the chance to squirm and kick, but the boy promptly shoved her into the car.

"Quit your squealing, dick,"

A boy with spiky brown hair and red markings on his face caught her. Hinata lunged forward towards the door, but a blonde boy with whisker-like markings on his face got in, rubbing his shin.

"That all of them?" The other boy had her wrists in his hand. He grinned at her. "I mean, not that you're not cute but we were hoping for more girls,"

The blonde clapped her shoulder, blue eyes bright and smiling. "So what's your name?"

There was a distinct sound of paper rustling.

"Hyuuga Hinata, class 1-B," the brown-haired boy read off her application.

He snickered. "'Likes to garden',"

"H-How did you get that?" she squeaked.

Her schoolbag was opened on his lap.

Well.

He smirked. "I'm Kiba. This is-"

The blonde slung an arm around her shoulder."Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!"

Hinata looked at his arm in disbelief.

"Be-Believe-?"

"We're here! C'mon Hinata-chan. We gotta hustle,"

When Hinata gathered her bearings (the contents of her spilled bag, her surprise that her hands had been freed for some time, her risen-up skirt, and her hair), she slid out of the car behind Naruto and Kiba. Hinata made to run away, but suddenly the two rather muscular and tall boys flanked her with matching dangerous grins.

_If you cooperate, we won't sell your organs._ Or something like that.

To add to her dismay, the Kiba boy had her cellphone in his hand. She didn't want to know when or how he'd swiped it from her skirt pocket.

Hinata looked on helplessly as they led her past silver gates.

"This - This is the Uchiha compound," Hinata said. The red and white clan symbol was set proudly in her line of sight. Her heart dropped as the gates closed behind them with a sound click

She paled.

"Wh-Why are we here?"

Naruto patted her back. "Chill, you're our new member, so you gotta be here,"

"New member…of the cooking club?" Her voice trailed off at the end.

The boys exchanged looks then burst out laughing.

"Cooking club? Nah, this is a gang!"

Kiba's flashed his fangs. "We're Rookies, Hina-chan."


	2. In the event of a fire

**disclaimer: Don't own Naruto! **

Rookies.

Uzumaki Naruto. Inuzuka Kiba. Aburame Shino. Nara Shikamaru. Akimichi Chouji. Rock L-

"SISTER!"

Black bushy caterpillars eyebrows. Wide, sparkling round eyes.

Hinata screamed.

"She's turning blue!"

"You're not helping, Naruto!"

Lee pulled back to stare at the newest member of his family.

"Hello, sister Hinata!"

Hinata stared back at him in horror.  
"H-How do you know my-"

She heard a familiar rustling sound.

"Hyuuga Hinata, first year, class 1-B,"

Lee held her with one hand on her shoulder and her application in the other hand.

"'Likes to garden.' Ah, so my sister is aligned with nature!"

"Oh!" Naruto shielded his eyes and grinned. "They caught up!"

A fat boy was lying down on his back, panting and drenched in sweat. Another boy stood with his arms crossed and his chest heaving.

Thin dark eyes narrowed at her.

"Is this all?" He scoffed. "All this trouble for a girl on the team,"

Lee stood in front of her, thick brows pushed inwards and a fist pressed to his chest.

"Hinata is our light, our hope-"

"It's worth it," Kiba insisted. "She smells good,"

"-nymph of nature, champion of youth -"

Shikamaru glanced down. "Cho passed out,"

"Hinata-chan,"

Naruto stuck a thumb towards the entrance of the house. "Want to go inside now?"

Hinata looked at the strange boy wearing green spandex striking emphatic poses at the yawning boy sitting down next to the fat boy and patting him on the stomach. Then she looked at the Uchiha home looming ahead. She bit her lip and sighed.

lllll

"I was…ignored," he said.

Kiba didn't need to see through friend's sunglasses nor did he need to see the rest of his face to know that Shino was sulking.

"Offer her some juice," Kiba suggested.

He reached to bury his fingers into Akamaru's fur but frowned when he remembered that Sasuke didn't want "dog fur, dog drool, and filthy dog paws" in his home.

He certainly hadn't voted for that dickless dog-hating weenie but the decision for leader was unanimous after the first incident with the Suna.

Shino cleared his throat.

"Hinata-san,"

His eyebrow twitched.

"Hyuuga-san,"

He pushed his glasses up and inhaled slowly.

"Hinata…chan,"

Kiba groaned.

Shino stared at him. Then,

"Hinata-sama?"

"Just go!"

lll

Naruto roughly scooped out some flour with his hand and dumped it into a large mixing bowl.

"It'll be perfect, man," he shouted over his shoulder as he busily cracked some eggs. "This cake will definitely win Hinata-chan over,"

"I agree wholeheartedly!"  
Lee popped open a bag of sugar and passed it to Naruto. "Then she will gladly be part of our family,"

Naruto peeked into the living room where Hinata was sitting on the sofa, back straight and fingers tightly intertwined. She lifted her strange, white, pupilless eyes before quickly shifting them back to stare at her knees.

He pumped his fist, blue eyes blazing. "Don't worry, Hina-chan. We'll do our best to make you comfortable with us,"

"Where is the curry powder?" Lee asked.

Naruto blinked.

"Bottom cabinet next to the oven."

llll

"Hinata-san, would you like some juice?"

Shino cleared his throat again.

"I am Aburame Shino. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Hyuuga-san, may I offer you a beverage of your choice?"

Hinata's unease grew the closer the boy got to her. He was…talking to himself.

Between her kidnappers, the green-spandex boy, the unconscious fat boy and his friend, who was sleeping in the garden, and this creepy boy whose face was almost entirely hidden, Hinata couldn't decide who was better or worse.

Then the fire alarm went off.

"NARUTO!"

Hinata squinted at the smoke clouds blowing out of the kitchen and scrunched her nose at the burning stench.

"I thought it would bake faster that way!"

"RUN!"

lllll

Shikamaru sighed.

They had interrupted his nap/cloud gazing because of Naruto's dumbass.

Naruto was shouting at Kiba and Lee, looking both defensive and scared.

Shikamaru snorted. Sasuke was a bit lenient when it came to his best friend and his limited mental capabilities, but burning down the Uchiha's kitchen?

He vaguely heard the roar of Sasuke's motorcycle and yawned.

Hinata was sitting on her heels, far away from where the noisy ones were. She looked up when his eyes fell on her. He looked away first.

Creepy eyes.

"Hinata-san,"

Everyone stopped and stared at  
Shino. His clothes were charred and his nose was smudged black.

He held up a glass of juice.

"May I offer you this beverage?"


	3. In the event of a dramatic escape

Naruto twirled a lock of blue-black hair.

Kiba smoothed some wrinkles in the comforter for the fourteenth time.

Chouji slowly reached into his bag of chips, wary of making rustling sounds.

Lee wrung the glass of water in his hands, black eyebrows pointed up together in distress.

Shino was…sulking.

Shikamaru gazed out through the window. Sasuke was stepping off of his bike. He was running his fingers through his hair, his face in its usual flat, disdainful expression.

Hinata was perfectly still, her hands at her sides, creepy pupil-less eyes closed.

The burnt food stench had mixed with the air freshener (linen-scented) they had sprayed frantically in the midst of cleaning up the kitchen (or what remained of it).

"Holy shit, when Sasuke gets home he's going to fucking kill you,"

"Naruto is at fault as well!"

"I was just trying to help!" Naruto ground his teeth. He stood up and pointed at Shino. "I'm not the one who creeped Hinata-chan out so bad that she passed out!"

"Don't pick on him," Kiba growled and grabbed Naruto's collar. "Only I get to make fun of the freak,"

Shikamaru drew invisible patterns on the bed sheet with his finger, wondering how they could be so unobservant. "Guys,"

"I was not aware that it was flammable!"

"This is just like the time you dropped a wasp nest on your foot,"

"Aw, shut up! I thought there would be honey in it,"

"_Guys_,"

The front door slammed. Shikamaru groaned.

The boys froze, heads turning slowly.

"Did…did you hear something?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned nervously.

Shikamaru rubbed his forehead. "It's going to be troublesome to explain all of this,"

After making sure the sleeping girl in the guest bed was carefully tucked in, the boys trudged across the house to the foyer.

Naruto was at the front, slouching and mumbling about it not being his fault, Kiba followed, scuffing his slippers on the floor with Lee next to him, still wringing the glass in his hands. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino skulked along behind them.

Sasuke Uchiha stood in the foyer, his nose up. He looked at them with cold black eyes. "What is that smell?"

lll

Hinata exhaled as she silently slid the bedroom door close. She turned towards the window and frowned at the bed. She smoothed out the wrinkles in the comforter and fluffed the pillow. "There," she beamed. "Now it's time to take my leave, I think."

Hinata was conscious by the time someone had tucked the comforter up to her chin. A sly peek showed the boys huddled around her, lining the nightstand with juice and water and warm washcloths.

They were…odd. Kidnap her, cook for her, then nurse her? What kind of gang initiation, if that's what _this _was supposed to be, was this? In any case, Hinata thought as she slung her bag over her shoulder, she was not joining a gang. For obvious reasons, for the fact that she was a Hyuuga, for Neji-nii disemboweling her if she did anything remotely dangerous and/or involving boys, and for the sake of common sense.

Hinata liked to give people the benefit of the doubt, but there was nothing little doubt left even in her about the motives of a gang of boys trying to make a girl join. Hinata had her pride. She would not be some idol, or the group girlfriend. She was not that desperate for a community or friends that she would allow herself to be placed on a pedestal from which a group of teenage boys could look up her skirt. That she considered it at all was shameful.

Hinata slid the window open, grateful to the deities that they put her on the first floor Hinata could manage the drop to the Uchiha's beautiful front lawn. The gates would be another problem, but nonetheless a hurdle she'd have to overcome somehow, with a little luck and courage.

Hinata landed with a small "oof!" on the damp grass. Her heart raced at her daring escape from one-story window from Konoha's notorious gang. She looked over her shoulder just in case one of them had found her out. She took a deep breath and headed towards the gates. She briefly noted the gray sky and a faint rumble of thunder in the distance. Rain would be inconvenient if she was going to climb the gate.

A little luck and courage indeed.

lll

"It was Naruto and Lee," Kiba grabbed the two by the backs of their blazers and dropped them at Sasuke's feet. "They did it!"

"Traitor!"

Sasuke sniffed and rubbed his nose. "Get me a tissue,"

Lee produced a pouch of tissues and held them above his head to their leader. "If these will suffice! I will begin my road to redemption with this!"

Sasuke accepted the pouch, briefly glancing at the colorful flower pattern on it.

Shikamaru raised a brow at Sasuke. "You alright?"

The youngest son of the Uchiha clan blew his nose and grimaced. "I think I'm catching a cold,"

"I will make you some tea!" Lee scrambled to his feet and saluted.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "With what kitchen?"

Both offenders blanched.

Sasuke scoffed and took of his blazer. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and crossed his arms as he stood before the blonde and the bowlcut. He leveled them with a piercing glare.

"How will you pay for this? I offered my home as a gathering place and second home for all of you and this is how you treat my kindness?"

The innocent four exchanged looks. If Sasuke was going to launch into an overdramatic spiel, then they were going to sit this one out on the couch.

"I'm sorry, teme! It was an accident, I swear," Naruto cried and planted his face to the floor. "It's because of-"

"Hinata?" Kiba gaped and pointed at the surveillance camera. "Hinata's outside!"

"What?" Sasuke stared at the surveillance video of the Uchiha front yard on the panel by the door. They all gathered at the panel to watch the long-haired figure in a sailor uniform dart across the lawn.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and punched a button on the panel. Another fangirl and she'd made it that far without these idiots noticing?

"What did you just press?" Naruto asked, blue eyes wide. "Sasuke, wait, that's Hinata!"

"Whatever her name is, I hope she learns her lesson not to trespass on my property," The Uchiha said coldly.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kiba stopped him. "We invited her!"

"She is our sister!"

He raised a dark brow. "That's not my problem,"

A high-pitched scream came from the video.

Comprehension struck the boys.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the lapels. "You didn't,"

Sasuke shoved him off and smirked. "So what if I did?"

lll

A wet drop fell on her nose. Hinata wiped it. She only had a little way to the gates left. If it started raining, then it'd be to slippery to try to hop the gate. Why was the front yard so big?

Huffing, she sprinted towards the rose bushes. She looked over her shoulder, paranoid as ever that they had caught her and were coming for her. So far, it seemed to good to be true. She felt something brush past her ankle. Grass, probably. She felt it again, this time something cold and definitely not just grass. She looked down.

Then she screamed.

lll

"Snakes? What is wrong with you?" Naruto screeched and yanked the front door open.

"I hope they're not the venomous ones," Shikamaru remarked as he leaned against the pillars on the porch.

Sasuke shook his bangs from his eyes as he tracked the girl's progress and his comrades racing towards her. "Garter snakes for first-time offenders. They're harmless,"

"Ah, from your exotic pet collection. That's a bit much," Shikamaru said. "It was Naruto's idea to get a girl, as a mascot or something. I don't know," He scratched his nose. "I didn't think any girl would be dumb enough to come. The application made it pretty obvious that it wasn't cooking club or whatever,"

"Regardless, I don't want to see her here again," Sasuke turned and stepped back into the house.

"Sure," Shikamaru sat down on the front steps and watched the boys make a fuss. He rolled his eyes. "What a bother."

lll

"HINATA-CHAN, DON'T WORRY! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU!"

"Stay back!" Hinata shrieked as she felt one curling around her arm, with another one slithering up her black stockings.

"Sister!"

Shino was squatting down and studying the snakes. "Hm,"

"Well?" Kiba anxiously looked between Shino and the distressed Hinata. "Are they poisonous or not?"

"Snakes are not in my area of expertise but no, they're not venomous," Shino declared.

Kiba shouted, "It's okay, they won't kill you!"

"Really?" Tears streamed down Naruto's face. All he got for his efforts to rescue Hinata was a snake in his hair and a snake curling around his hand. He fell on his back. And then he fainted.

Lee smiled as he pulled the snakes off of Hinata, who had dropped next to Naruto, her lips parted in an "o." She watched warily at the green snakes as they slithered away. She lowered her hand slowly onto one of snake's scaly back and marveled at the feeling. It hissed and disappeared through the matching green grass

"Sister really is aligned with nature," Lee beamed and joined her on the grass.

Kiba let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Sasuke is such an ass," He patted Shino on the back and grinned. "At least your creepy hobby was useful for once,"

Shino frowned. "I resent that,"

They all looked up at the sound of shuffling feet. "Yo," Shikamaru said.

"You're late," Kiba said. "Where's Chou?"

"Watching TV," Shikamaru said. "Sasuke wants her gone,"

"He can go fuck himself," Kiba grumbled. "He's the leader because we let him. He doesn't control us,"

"He gets the last say," Shikamaru sat down next to a fainted Naruto. He looked up."It's going to rain soon,"

"I-I think I'm going to go home now," Hinata stood slowly, brushing the grass from her skirt. She bowed her head. "Um, I'm sorry for all the trouble,"

"No more trouble than usual. Hey, Hinata," Kiba stood up, ruffling his hair. "Do you want in or not? If you want to be part of the gang, then we can fight for you,"

Hinata pulled at her sweater sleeves and paused to consider, wondering why anyone would want to go so far for her. "No thank you,"

"You wanted to join a club, right?" Kiba rubbed his chin. "I don't see how clubs are that much different from our gang,"

Hinata looked at him in disbelief. "N-Not that much different…?"

"Where's your cellphone?" Kiba asked.

He found her cellphone in her sweater pocket and took it before she could answer. He punched in some keys and handed it back to her. "My number. Call when you make up your mind, yeah?"

Hinata looked at him blankly and then at her phone, which was warm from his hands. "Um-"

Kiba toed Naruto's limp leg. "Don't worry about Sasuke. He was born with a dick up his ass, so don't mind him,"

Hinata lifted her white eyes to Shikamaru, Shino and Lee. Lee was pulling Naruto onto his back to carry the unconscious blonde.

Lee caught her eye and gave her a thumbs up. "Hinata-chan is already a part of our family in my eyes,"

Shino nodded. "I would be pleased to have you join us,"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't really care,"

Hinata could think of more people who would care if she joined a gang. She shook her head. "I-"

"Why is she still here?"

Hinata paled at the sight of Sasuke Uchiha standing in front of her with his arms crossed. Black eyes stared directly at her. "Leave,"

"Chill, man. She was just going," Kiba shoved past Sasuke, roughly bumping his shoulder with his. A muscle twitched on the impassive Uchiha's face.

Kiba bared his sharp canines at Hinata in a wolfish grin. "Call me!"

Shino gave her a quiet farewell while Lee raced off with Naruto's limp head bouncing and arms flailing as Lee ran. All the while, Sasuke watched her, face expressionless and eyes hard.

Hinata folded her hands in front of her, avoiding Sasuke's harsh dark eyes. Shikamaru pulled at some blades of grass, ignoring the two. She blinked when she saw feet approaching her.

She looked up quickly, catching the pale handsome face that had singlehandedly ruined most of Konoha's female population for all other men. Sasuke was the younger brother of the Uchiha heir, Itachi Uchiha. He was not to be outdone and matched Itachi's legacy as a prodigy with an almost desperate effort and intensity in academics and athletics. This had earned him considerable regard, including that of the girls.

A forked tongue flicked out at her. Sasuke was dangling a snake in front of her face.

His voice was low enough that only she could hear him."This time they were harmless," He dropped it at her feet. Hinata bit the inside of her cheek. She braved a look and froze. He was studying her face, brows furrowing slightly when she met his eyes. Hinata dropped her eyes and clasped her hands.

"I apologize for entering your home without your permission," Hinata breathed out slowly. "I d-don't intend to return,"

"I wasn't giving you a choice," He said. Sasuke pulled his phone out and pressed a key.

The enormous gates opened. Sasuke gave her a mocking bow.

Hinata's face burned with humiliation. She adjusted the strap of her bag and went through the gates. She ignored the feeling of black eyes watching her back.

Sasuke scoffed. A drop of rain fell on his forehead. He wiped it absently. "What the hell were you idiots thinking trying to recruit the Hyuuga heiress?"

lll

Hinata's pulse drummed in her ears as she ran. The thunder sounded closer and louder. It was the only warning she had before a drop of rain plopped onto her head.

"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed."Oh no, oh no! Please wait, I need to get my bike!"

The rain didn't wait; it poured.

Her bag swung at her side as she pumped her legs. The rain soaked her to the bone. "Why," she wheezed. "is the school so far?"

She finally reached the bike racks. Thankfully there was an awning over them. She took a moment to sweep wet locks of hair from her face. Shaky hands fished out her lock key and unlocked her bike.

"Hinata-sama,"

Hinata screamed.

"Oh," She pressed her hand to her pounding chest and giggled nervously. "N-Neji-nii! How strange of you to be here at a time like this! What a strange coincidence,"

Neji stood with a large black umbrella, scowling. He crossed over to her and put the umbrella over the two of them.

"Hinata-sama, it is almost 7:30 PM. You were not at school nor did you inform me of any after school activities. Where did you go?"

"B-But I did have an afterschool activity! I even have the application, see?" Hinata managed to pull out the wet sheet and presented it to him.

"You didn't call home," He pulled her coat out of a bag and put it over her shoulders. "You forgot your coat and umbrella at home too. Come,"

Hinata checked her skirt and blazer pockets and rustled her bag as they hurried to the car. After a few futile pats to her pockets, she said in a quiet voice, "I think I lost my phone,"

"You acted irresponsibly today," Neji opened the car door and ushered her in. He got into the driver's seat and exhaled heavily, white eyes showing concern. "Hinata-sama, please don't do this again. I thought the worst had happened to you,"

Hinata squeezed some water out of her long hair, her fingers ice cold. Her teeth were chattering. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I got swept up today, I guess," If he knew half the things that had happened…

Neji asked if she felt the heater and adjusted the vents until Hinata admonished him to stop fussing. The drive home was quiet and warm. It was April, but it was still cool in the evenings and when especially so when it rained. The rain and the drive were making her drowsy.

"Nej-nii, what about my bike?" Hinata asked sleepily.

"I'll drive you to school tomorrow," Neji's expression turned dark. "I still don't think you should have to ride that thing to school,"

She frowned. "Father says it would help if I was more physically active,"

"Help with what?" He tapped the wheel impatiently and scowled. "Hinata-sama is perfect,"

She blushed and waved her hand at that. "He thinks I'll be stronger if I biked every day,"

"If our schedules didn't conflict, I would have been able pick you up every day," he grumbled.

Hinata pressed her fingertips to the heater. The car rolled up to the Hyuuga manor.

She patted her face with her warm hands. "Is Father home?"

"He had business with the council today,"

Neji grabbed her bag and the umbrella from the backseat. He opened the door and the umbrella and went around to her door. "I already asked for a bath to be prepared,"

Hinata ducked under the umbrella. She pressed her bag to her chest and smiled at the thought of a warm bath after a long day. Neji spoiled her an awful lot, but she couldn't say she didn't enjoy it.

The house was dim and quiet. There was only the sound of the rain and soft movement from the housekeepers. Hinata slid open the bathroom door and almost swooned at the scent of the freshly cut flowers placed on the counters, the warm steam, and her fluffy towels and robe. She was all too happy indulge her senses. The water warmed her cool skin and the scented bathwater made sure that she left smelling like a field of wildflowers and sugary pastries once she got out.

Hinata was humming, hugging her soft robe and touching her face, post-sheet mask and chamomile-infused moisturizer for her sensitive skin. Indulgence at its finest!

Once dressed and dried, she curled up in her bed, the sheer lavender canopy down and the lamp on her nightstand lit. She felt like she was missing something. Her eyes widened and she slapped her forehead.

"My phone," she griped and flopped onto her stomach. "I wanted to call Ino-chan but," she frowned. "I don't have her number memorized,"

Her stomach clenched at the idea of her phone being in the hands of Sasuke Uchiha of all people. Would they try to return it to her? She could only imagine the horror that would unfold if one of them tried to come to her school to give her phone back. Her Senju school uniform was easily recognizable and it was forbidden for Senju girls to date openly. The girls would crucify her if their coveted Sasuke-kun tried to talk to her in public. She grimly recalled his fanclub's slogan: _Sasuke-kun belongs to everyone. _

Though considering they were a gang, it was more likely that they would sell her phone for a gun or something.

It had been such a strange encounter, like the story of the girl who had fallen into a rabbit hole. Except she'd been kidnapped. But that strange story had ended. There was no way she was going to join a gang. She had common sense!


	4. In the event of a bike theft

Hinata had a pickled radish halfway to her mouth when her father said, "I was told that you lost your cellphone yesterday,"

She blinked across the table, mouth open.

Hanabi looked up with interest in her usually impassive face at this development.

Breakfast was traditionally a silent affair. Any drama related to her eldest and only sister was kept exclusively to disparaging evaluations of Hinata's performance at whatever it was that had father dearest bristling at the time.

Something about his tone, however, suggested that this was not simply an instance of Hinata's clumsiness.

Hinata lowered her chopsticks and said, "I lost it during after school activities,"

"Hm," Hiashi Hyuuga raised a brow, white eyes sharp. "Kendo?"

_Gang initiation, Father. _

"C-Cooking,"

His expression soured, mouth in a thin white line. "Your sister is captain of the martial arts team,"

Hanabi returned her attention to her breakfast and poked at her fish.

"This the first time I'm hearing this," Hinata looked at her sister and smiled. "Congratulations,"

Hiashi slammed down his newspaper. "You are wasting your time at that school if you don't take advantage of the athletics department. Senju has the best kendo team in the entire Land of Fire. I expect you to join," He released a tight, controlled breath. "God forbid I expect anything more from you,"

She bowed her head. Hiashi checked his watch and dismissed her with, "It is time for you and Neji to go."

Hinata nodded and said her goodbyes to her father and sister. She grabbed her bag and her coat. It was chilly that morning, so she had her her scarf pulled up to her nose. Neji was waiting for her, leaning against the car.

"Good morning," Neji opened the door for her and got in himself. He scrutinized her face and frowned. "Did Hiashi-sama speak to you?"

She tugged at her scarf. "Yes."

The silence was heavy. Neji wanted to say something, something along the lines of "Hiashi-sama means well" and "He wants the best for you," but she had heard it before and it moved her as little as it did the first time she heard it.

Sunlight beamed through the clouds and made her squint. Ino was waiting at the school gates.

Hinata smiled as she approached. "Good morning, Ino-chan,"

Ino sucked in her cheeks. "Don't make puppy eyes at me, girl," She stepped off the wall, long blonde ponytail swinging. "You didn't answer any of my texts or calls. I was worried that your 'club' stole your organs and sold them on the black market,"

Hinata laughed. "You and Neji-nii jump to the worst conclusions,"

_It's not completely unfounded, however. _

Ino huffed and started stomping towards the front entrance, Hinata matching her step.

"What happened to your phone?"

"I lost it," she admitted, poking her fingers together.

"So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The club,"

"Ino-chan,"

"What?"

"It – It really was a gang."

lll

"That's weird,"

_Thud. _

White-blonde ponytail swishing, Ino chucked a bag of confectioner's sugar into the shopping cart. "I figured you got your sweet tooth from your mom,"

Ino absentmindedly read the label off of a box of candy and threw it in with the rest of their shopping.

Hinata cradled the eggs in her arms. They were too fragile for Ino's aggressive shopping.

Ino's expression darkened.

_Thud._

In went the heavy cream.

"He's so mean. I wouldn't do crap for my dad if he made me ride my bike to school because he thought I was fat or whatever,"

Hinata shivered from the icy wisps coming from the freezer section. "It's for getting stronger,"

"Getting stronger my great-grandmother's foot,"

"I-It's his birthday," she said. "I always try to give him something,"

"Yeah?" Ino scrunched her nose at Hinata. "What'd he get you for your birthday?"

Hinata faltered.

"…My bike,"

"Interesting."

Hinata pursed her lips, etching characters into the egg carton with her nail as Ino considered the cake decorations.

"Hyuuga Hiashi. Leader of the Hyuuga Clan. Likes yellow sponge cake with strawberries and cream," Ino huffed a laugh. "Your dad is weird,"

Said daughter of the Hyuuga leader and secret sweet tooth pouted and hugged the egg carton defensively. "Your dad wears a ponytail,"

"Your dad has longer and prettier hair than most of the women in Konoha,"

"W-Was that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?"

The girls snapped to attention at the sound of a crash.

Ino raised a brow. "Which idiot knocked down all the ramen?"

Hinata blinked owlishly at the knocked-over ramen display and the head of blonde spikes poking out of the pile.

"Is that Naruto-kun?"

Ino looked at her in disbelief. "You know him?"

Hinata bent down and pushed some of the instant food boxes away. Bleary blue eyes peered up at her.

"Hinata-chan?" He sat up and rubbed his head. "It is you. Hi!"

"Hello. A-Are you okay?"

He gave her a thoughtful look. "You know, I had a dream like this once. Except I was the one who dived into a pile of ramen instead of the other way around,"

Ino stared blankly at him. Naruto stood up, dusted himself off, and scooped up an armful of ramen.

"You eat like a bachelor," Ino said, eyeing him with distaste.

He laughed. "I guess I do! I live alone, believe it!"

"Well, nice meeting you and all," Ino looped an arm around Hinata's shoulders and started walking away. "Hinata and I have to go,"

"Sure, nice meeting you too," His eyes brightened as a thought came to his head. "Hey, Hinata, we're having a picnic for _hanami_ today. I couldn't get a hold of you so it's short notice. Wanna go?"

"Ten items or less. Hustle, Hina!"

"Okay, okay, wait, Ino-chan-!"

"Okay? I'll take that as a yes then!" Naruto called as Ino dragged her away.

"W-Wait!"

Ino had their items checked out with the kind of speed Hinata wished her friend had when she was getting ready.

Hinata piled her groceries onto her bike basket and walked with it besides Ino. She pouted. "R-Rude, Ino-chan!"

Ino rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath and said, "Hinata,"

"What?"

"You never specified _which _gang you got yourself involved in,"

"Why does that matter?"

"It matters because motherfucking Uzumaki Naruto-"

"L-Language!"

"-is in the freaking Rookies with that lazy idiot Shikamaru, that fat idiot Chouji, caterpillar brows Lee, dog-boy Kiba, bug-boy Shino, and Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata stared back in bewilderment.

Ino exhaled slowly, smoothing the wrinkle between her brows. "Hinata, if I'm not mistaken, what you're telling me is that you were taken to Sasuke-kun's house, escaped from Sasuke-kun's house, and just now, you were invited to a picnic with them,"

"…You mentioned Sasuke an awful lot,"

"I don't like him if that's what you're thinking. I used to, but then again, everyone did. Did you know that creep sent _Chouji _when I told him I wanted to confess to him? No thanks! Of all the fish in the sea, he's just a single-celled protozoan. He's _pond scum. _And you know what else? That stupid idiot forehead girl didn't want us to be friends anymore because she thought we were love rivals for him. Can you believe it? She ditched _me_ for that protozoan! Me, Yamanaka Ino!

"And when she finally went to confess, he sent Naruto! Anyway," she said, brushing her fingers through her hair agitatedly. "I'm worried because if anyone from our school catches you hanging around boys – especially Sasuke-kun – then they'll probably report you just out of spite. You might get suspended for it,"

Hinata blanched. "I-I didn't agree to go, though! Also, I didn't know he did that to you. That's awful,"

Ino waved her hand flippantly. "I got over it. I was like twelve or whatever. But please be careful. I'm not your mother so if you do join them for whatever reason, I'll back you up," Ino said. "I am your friend so I got your back when things go tits-up. It shouldn't be too hard to spike the principal's thermos if you do get in trouble. I'm pretty sure it isn't coffee she's always drinking."

The girls giggled at that. They started when they heard a loud clang of metal from the alleyway behind them. They exchanged looks.

Ino gave a forced smile. "Maybe it's just a stray cat or something,"

A trail of red snaked across the ground and there was _thud _that sounded an awful lot like a body falling.

"What a violent cat," Hinata murmured.

Muffled screaming.

"…I'm sure it's just the wind,"

Hinata tightened her hold on her bike, pulse throbbing with fear. "W-Why does the wind sound like it's getting beat up?"

"Help!"

"Oh, fine, let's just take a peek," Ino said.

The girls looked at each other nervously as they approached the alley. The street suddenly seemed empty and eerily quiet.

When they peered in the alleyway, they saw two teenagers, a boy and girl, and a middle-aged man sprawled on the ground, holding his arm.

"P-Please, my business hasn't been going well so the profit – I have three children, a-a family - give me more time, please, I beg of you,"

The boy pressed his boot down harder on the man's ribs, pinning him down.

The girl shrugged, a metal baseball bat leaning against her shoulder. She said slowly in way of explanation, "Your job is to give us a share. Our job is to collect. I thought that was simple enough to understand,"

The girl opened up his wallet and held a picture between her fingers. She studied it and showed it to the boy.

The man hissed and struggled under the boy's foot. "No, that's-"

"I'm sure your cute daughter wouldn't mind helping out her daddy. She's in junior high, right? The younger they are, the higher the price," She swung the bat lazily. "Sickos will pay more than you can dream of making just to play with her,"

The man looked at her in horror. "No, no-"

The girl brought the metal baseball bat down on the man's leg.

The sickening crunch and smothered scream was the last thing they heard before hands covered their mouths.

"Relax, it's me," A familiar voice said. "Listen, you two need to leave. Quietly. I'll handle this,"

Hinata turned and met blue eyes with her own startled ones. "Naruto-kun?"

Ino had wrestled out of his grip, panting. "What the hell is going on?"

His usual carefree smile was gone and in its place was a grave frown."Like I said, I need to handle this. You guys need to get out of here,"

The girls nodded and walked a few steps until he disappeared into the alleyway. They glanced at each other sideways.

"He might need back-up," Ino whispered. "I'm ready to call the police if need be,"

Hinata nodded. They crept back to see the action.

"If you want to help your friend here," At the word "friend," the boy stepped down harder on the man's ribs. "Then I'll harvest your organs. Like I said, the younger they are, the better they sell. Deal?"

The blond's back was to them, his shoulders and back muscles tensed.

"You think he can take this?" Ino held her cellphone nervously to her lip.

Hinata eyed the blood glinting off the surface of the bat and gulped.

"He doesn't even have a weapon. I bet you two strawberry crepes that he'll lose,"

"I can't believe you're making bets at a time like this," Hinata scolded. She paused."M-Make that two banana crepes with extra chocolate syrup and whipped cream,"

Naruto laughed a short, humorless laugh. "I can think of other ways to help,"

"Just try it, then," she said, tossing her hair back. "I can only see this ending with your sorry ass waking up with both your kidneys missing,"

The boy joined the girl, leaving the man sprawled on the ground and coughing up blood. Upon further inspection and better lighting, it looked like the boy and girl were twins.

In a flash, the blond swept his foot under the girl's, making her fall , just as her brother whipped out a knife and aimed for Naruto's throat. He rolled out of the way, the knife catching his shirt, and grabbed the girl's bat. In one smooth motion, he slammed it against the boy's wrist.

The switchblade skittered across, a bit too close to where the girls were spying. They both sucked in a breath.

The boy screamed, holding his limp wrist. The girl growled and produced her own knife, swiping it at Naruto's chest. He grinned and swung the bat, hard. The delicate bones of her hand crunched at the impact. She shrieked, holding her broken hand. "Get him!"

The boy grunted and threw a punch. Naruto dodged it and threw a punch at his nose. Blood gushed out the boy's nose. He gurgled as he cried out. The girl reached for the bat. They tugged the bat between them, though from Naruto's grinning profile, it was clear he was toying with the girl. There was something feral about him, his canines more pronounced and his smile more of a sneer. Then he brought his elbow across her face with brutal force.

The two teens were lying on the ground with bloody faces and broken bones.

"Heh, now you two really match," He tapped the bloodied bat on the ground. "You kids seem to be lost. This is Rookie territory. I'd be more than happy to kick your asses back to the desert. Maybe we can ride a magic carpet there,"

"Fuck you," the girl spat, choking on the blood in her mouth.

"You still got cute things to say even with a busted face, huh? I like your spirit," Naruto looked over his shoulder at the man sitting up against the wall. "You might wanna beat it, old man,"

With a shaky nod, he stood and limped out. He seemed to completely ignore the two girls pressed against the wall as he hurried away. Hinata clamped a hand over her mouth at the blood in his mouth and the limpness of his arm and leg.

The girls were frozen in horror until they heard footsteps.

Ino grabbed Hinata's elbow and then they were running home, frantic and shaking from head to toe.

lll

Hinata wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "You preheated the oven, right?"

"Yeah," Ino swiveled on the kitchen stool and snickered at the flour on Hinata's nose.

She wiped her face self-consciously. Ino opened the oven for Hinata to slide the cake pans in.

"Forty one, huh?" Ino tossed the numbered candle in her hands. "He looks good for his age," She smirked. "Must be nice to have Hyuuga genes,"

Hinata grimaced. "Talking about my father like that makes me uncomfortable,"

"Yeah, you and everyone else. It's gross watching the PTA moms fawning over my dad," Ino shuddered. "They go wild for any guy with more hair on their heads than their own baldy husbands,"

The girls took a moment to gag at that.

"Where's the heavy cream?" Hinata asked.

"It's still in the bag I think," She went to the dining room to check.

The Hyuuga smiled to herself. The Yamanaka home always had flowers throughout the house. Today there were vases filled with fragrant white jasmines. She adjusted the timer as she waited for Ino.

There was the rustling of plastic and a shuffle of feet. Then,

"Uh oh,"

"Hm?" Hinata walked over to her. "What is it?"

Ino handed the bag to Hinata.

She blanched.

"Oh no,"

"I'm sorry," Ino said. "I was taking my anger out while we were shopping and I broke it,"

Hinata bit her lip. "If you would watch the cake, I'll go back and buy another one,"

"Here," Ino handed her the money. "I got my eye on it," She furrowed her brows and looked Hinata square in the eye. "Be careful."

They hadn't spoken about it at all.

Hinata had felt the heavy weight of her bike and groceries after they had stopped running and were trying to catch their breaths.

She wanted to say something about it. She was disturbed. Violence from the safety of the other side of the screen allowed a certain detachment, but violence only a few steps away, where she could easily catch some blood splatters on her face, where she could hear the crunch of breaking bones and the cries of pain had no such mercy against her psyche.

Afterward, Ino had just smiled and halfheartedly complained about an annoying assignment due that week. Hinata lost her nerve. She could tell from the blonde's higher-pitched voice and the way she was gesturing more with her hands that her nerves were just as frazzled. As brave as Ino was, the situation wasn't one where Ino could stand up to the school yard bullies with a few sharp and well-deserved words and her hands on her hips.

The sun was slipping, gilding the clouds and placing mysterious shadows on the cherry blossom trees as Hinata rode to the store.

_"Wanna go?" _

The last time she went to a cherry-blossom picnic had been when she was young, probably seven.

Knee-deep in the grass, admiring the flowers and the enjoying the sunlight was where a wasp found and stung her. All she could remember after that was the pain and the crying and a frantic Neji carrying her to the hospital. They hadn't known that she was allergic. What remained of that memory was a scar below her ear, on her neck, where there had been a particularly nasty hive. Hiashi was reluctant to have her participate in any more outdoors activities after that.

She entertained the idea of going to the Rookie's _hanami_ picnic. It made her laugh to think of gang members sitting around admiring cherry blossoms. Naruto making bad jokes, Lee singing, Kiba mocking Naruto, Shino sitting by himself, Chouji eating, Shikamaru dozing, and Sasuke plotting her violent death.

Naruto, smiling, happy-go-lucky Naruto, breaking bones and smashing faces. Her humor vanished. They were a gang after all. The ease with which he threw his punches and that awful look on his face – it was like a switch, from goofball to fighter. Not to mention the Uchiha who had snakes for home security. That couldn't be legal. She stopped for a moment and rolled her stiff shoulders.

"H-Hey!"

She didn't have the chance to get a good look of his face when a boy knocked her off of her bike and took off with it.

Hinata hissed at her scraped hands and knees, but went right after him. He had some nerve! She ran after him, pushing past people on the streets and shouting apologies.

The boy's head bobbed in and out of view, but her father was on to something about biking making her physically stronger. Even Hinata was surprised by her stamina.

The crowd was starting to thicken. She stumbled over a baby stroller and when she finished apologizing, the boy, and more importantly, her bike, was gone.

"Hinata!"

A hand landed on her shoulder. Her hackles fell only when she saw who the voice belonged to.

"Kiba-kun?"

"Damn, I lost him," Kiba hissed, running a hand through his hair irritably.

"M-Maybe we should get out of the way," she said over the crowd. That was one too many elbows to the head that she could deal with.

Kiba nodded and led her out by elbowing through. When she could finally breathe, she asked, "You were chasing him too?"

His hands were behind his head."He's a spy,"

"A…spy?"

Kiba paused and, as if deliberating something in his head and reaching a decision, shrugged. "We're doing a job. He was trying to interfere. I was trying to stop him,"

He was being vague, she could tell that much.

_"Job" sounds like something yakuza-esque. _

After Naruto's little demonstration, she couldn't help her cynicism. Hinata stopped when she couldn't recognize her surroundings.

"Where are we? It's like a ghost town," She rubbed her arms, darting her eyes about.

All of the buildings were old and dilapidated, full of broken windows with nothing inside but darkness as far as the eye could see. The place was overgrown with nature reclaiming her territory, clashing with the industrial landscape. She jumped when a stray cat flashed by her leg.

"Spooky, eh?" Kiba laughed at her pale face. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, the ghosts don't like cute schoolgirls like you. They like older women,"

He cackled at his own off-color humor. Hinata quietly stepped over a tree root that had split the cement as if the was devil clawing his way up from hell.

"This neighborhood is probably one of the only ones in the city that hasn't seen the light of development," he said.

Her brain was finally catching up after all of the excitement. This was not supposed to be happening. The plan was to buy the heavy cream and head back. No stolen bikes, no spies, and no gang members.

"Where are we going?"

"We're getting your bike back," Kiba said with a wink.

"But we're going in the wrong direction,"

"We're reporting your bike then. I figure we might as well return your cellphone since you're here. Must'a dropped it when you were hauling ass,"

She averted her gaze at that.

Kiba smiled. "Don't be embarrassed. No one with a fully functional brain wants to be around Sasuke. And that's why Naruto is his best friend," he said. "But dang, you've been losing your things left and right. Cute wallpaper by the way,"

Hinata blushed at the image of them looking at her cat-themed home screen. She hastily changed the subject.

"I-Is this a shortcut to the police station?"

"Sure, you can think of it that way if you want,"

She scrunched her nose. "What does that mean?"

Kiba hummed evasively.

She frowned. "Th-That sounds like Tetris,"

He quirked a brow, lips still puckered. "How about this?"

"Ode to Joy?"

"This?"

"Under the Sea,"

"And this?"

"The Pokemon theme song!"

"You're good,"

"Th-Thanks," she said, pleased. Though now she had forgotten why he had distracted her. "Um, about yesterday," Hinata fidgeted with her fingers. "Why did you kidnap me?"

She could still vividly remember the strange "Just Married" car rolling up and being shoved into it.

"Easier to do first, talk later. You wouldn't have come along quietly if some guy asked you to go somewhere with him,"

"Stranger danger," Hinata said quietly.

"Also," Kiba stretched his arms above his head. "We haven't taken out Jiraiya's car in a while. Hey there,"

Hinata gasped when a pretty white dog loped into view. The dog bee-lined for Kiba's knees.

"He's so cute," she gushed.

"Woof!"

"She appreciates the compliment," he laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. M-May I?" Hinata hovered her hand.

"Sure. Kami, meet Hinata. Hinata, this is Kami,"

"So fluffy," she cooed with her fingers plunged in soft white fur.

Kami nosed her palm and jumped, placing her paws up on Hinata's thighs. "Oh!"

"Down,"

Kiba held a dog treat.

She looked at him strangely. "You carry dog treats around?"

He stood up and puffed his chest proudly. "Of course. Inuzukas are always prepared,"

A light bulb went off in her head. "Ah, the Inuzuka kennels!"

He scoffed. "Took you long enough to figure that out,"

She smiled despite herself. Theirs was the most renowned dog kennel in the Lands.

"We found her wandering around here as a puppy," He patted Kami's head. "You can think of her as our unofficial mascot,"

Kami followed them as they continued onward. She nudged at Kiba's palms for more treats and walked off with a snort when he ignored her attempts.

The sudden silence found Hinata chewing the inside of her cheek. Sure they beat people up ruthlessly but Kiba could charm dogs like any fairytale princess worth her weight in pixie dust. And Naruto was helping that man, even if it was a terrifying way to do it.

No, no, no! They were getting to her! She shot him a sideways look. Maybe…maybe he had planned this. A conspiracy? Operation Group Girlfriend? Operation She Can't Fight but She Looks Good in a Skirt and Even Better in Ropes When A Rival Gang Kidnaps Her?

Maybe he knew she had a weakness for dogs and cats and other cute fluffy things. He probably thought all girls had the same weakness. He wasn't wrong in her case but to think he would exploit such a cute creature for such a villainous design! Well she was going to put him in place!

"Um, I have another question,"

"Shoot,"

"Why did you try…recruiting me?"

Kiba grinned, though his shifting eyes betrayed his discomfort. "What do you mean?"

Hinata looked at her shoes. "Y-You just wanted a group girlfriend,"

Her accusation was soft but the impact was harsh.

"Our intentions were not pure,"

"Holy shit, Shino," Kiba clutched his chest, glaring at the bespectacled boy.

"Aburame Shino," Shino corrected. "It is about time you noticed," he said, sulking.

He took Hinata's other side and maintained his distance. "Hinata-san is not wrong. As long as it was an attractive female from Senju then she was welcome,"

Kiba scowled at him and tried to explain. "C'mon, it's a fucking sausage fest here and at school,"

"You could try getting a girlfriend," Shino muttered.

"Are you really doing this right now? Refresh my memory – which little four-eyes tried to give a girl a giant spider for Valentine's Day when we were in third grade?"

"The spider was not the gift. It was _carrying_ the gift,"

"Whatever, virgin."

Hinata felt more vindicated by his honesty rather than upset by it. All the more reason to cut ties with the bizarre bunch. She was simply going to get her phone and her bike back and then it would be over.

They arrived at an office building, otherwise plain and unassuming amongst the rest of the ruins. There were mossy walls and vines crawling in and around the building. The trio found themselves at glass double doors, cracked and smudged with fingerprints and grime. She was disturbed to see blood sticking to the door in blackish red spatters.

At Hinata's stunned silence, Kiba said, with a touch of pride, "This is our base,"

"I thought – I thought Uchiha-san's house was the base," Was that moreblood on the door handle she was seeing?

Kiba walked to the door and kicked it open. "This place is for work and his place is for play,"

"There's no security?" Hinata inspected the doorway suspiciously.

"There's a camera up there. The ass pirate is watching," He flipped off the camera whirring to life in a shadowy corner.

"U-Uchiha-san is here?"

"Aw, don't be so nervous," Kiba said as they took the elevator. Hinata noted that there were three floors with an accessible roof. "Sasuke gets used to things he hates pretty quickly. Unless he kills them first,"

Shino frowned. "You are further distressing Hinata-san,"

"It's okay, really! On his birthday, I got him a pair of sweatpants that said 'Blowjob Princess' on the butt and he only broke one arm for it!"

Suddenly, she felt it would be better to face her father about another lost possession than face the Uchiha.

They reached the top floor all too soon. Sunlight lit up the entire hallway from a giant wall-to-ceiling window. She would have enjoyed it if she didn't feel like all the blood in her body had froze.

Kiba knocked three times on the door and peered into the glass window.

He opened the door. Sitting at an L-shaped desk with a laptop and glasses was Sasuke. He raised his brows as he appraised them. Black eyes flickered to hers before settling on Kiba and Shino. His mouth twisted into a frown.

"I lost him,"

"Obviously. That's why you're here," Sasuke sighed and took off his rather stylish red-framed glasses.

He shot her an icy stare."Catch,"

"Th-Thank you," Her hands were still trembling after she pocketed her phone and folded her hands in front of her.

"Now leave," he said.

She would have if Kiba hadn't said, "She still has business with us,"

"Yes, I'm sure Hyuuga Hiashi would be pleased to know that you're still here," His smile was sharp. "I want to see Neji's face when I tell him that his innocent little cousin left her phone at my house,"

"Her bike, man," Kiba said impatiently. "That piece of shit ran away with it,"

Sasuke put his glasses back on and looked at the laptop screen. "Ah, a Fuji Urban series Feather bike in 'Satin Slate'. You didn't like the color so you painted some of it with nail polish. 'Perky Plum,' was it?"

He lifted his eyes and laughed a short, harsh laugh. "A gift from your father after you lost in the academy's kendo tournament in the first round last year,"

Her throat tightened, eyes burning hot. "How do you-"

He laced his fingers under his chin, black eyes gleaming. "I don't allow anyone into my territory without knowing them. Especially a Hyuuga,"

"You - You invaded my privacy,"

"You did it first,"

Her throat closed up for a moment. Her heart pumped furiously. The heat in her face was for once not from embarrassment but anger.

His gaze stayed on her, studying her in the same calculative and discomfiting way he'd done the first time he'd laid eyes on her.

"Naruto is on scouting duty. With any luck, Hinata," he drawled, staring at her once again with unpleasant glint in his eye. "he should be able to catch him, even if the dobe is ninety percent brain-dead,"

"Then please excuse me," she said through gritted teeth. Hinata was out in the sunlit hallway and finally away from that – that -

"A-Ass pirate," she hissed, recalling Kiba's words.

She ruffled her bangs irritably. She found herself in front of the big window at the end of the hall. Today was all blue skies and balmy breezes. The scent of freshly cut grass and flowers gentled her clenched fists and the crease between her brows.

Hinata placed her hands on the window sill, absently enjoying the pretty view and the breeze. It would feel less empty if there were some potted plants. Interior designer she was not, but she could imagine that plants could photosynthesize to their heart's content here, in the bountiful sunshine.

If only the place didn't belong to an ill-mannered, snake-trigger-happy, dead-behind-the-eyes stalker freak who had a better sense of style than her. Even she didn't know the exact model of her bike or that its awful color was "satin slate." And he'd even known the shade of her nail polish. She exhaled loudly and went towards the elevator. Hopefully the supermarket wouldn't be closed by the time she walked back.

lll

"Yo, welcome back,"

Ino greeted her from the kitchen stool with a magazine and a cup of tea.

"There was ah, a heavy cream shortage," Hinata took off her shoes. "The cows, you know, they're harvesting their own methane gas and using it as a biological weapon against us. O-Oh, and the line was pretty long too,"

"Hm. And did the cows cut up your hands like that?"

"They are d-dastardly cows,"

"Hinata," Ino huffed and closed the magazine. "You know where the band-aids are. Patch yourself up,"

The Hyuuga sheepishly shuffled over to get the first-aid kit.

"Your bike is missing too," Ino said. She was looking out the window and turned to Hinata. Her eyes widened in realization. "Did someone steal your bike?"

Hinata ducked her head. "Yes,"

"Motherfucker!"

"L-Language, Ino-chan!"

"So something bad did happen," She sat down on the couch where Hinata joined her. "Is it because they know you've been involved with a gang and targeted you on purpose?"

"I don't think so," Hinata said, sticking on the last Pikachu band-aid. "He was being chased," _by a gang member. _

"Well, you came back in one piece so let's go finish up that cake!"

Hinata felt equal parts relieved and guilty. She hadn't lied. She just hadn't told the entire truth.

"Ne, when are your parents getting back?"

"Next week. Which means I'm stuck at the shop all weekend," The blonde stretched her arms out dramatically. "A babe like me should be out making trouble, not trimming petunias,"

"I'm free this weekend, s-so I can help keep you company if you want."

White lie or not, it was the first time she'd lied to her best friend. Flower shop redemption was in order.

lll

Hinata rolled her neck, satisfied by the cracks. The cake had reached the mini fridge in her father's office safely and her homework was finally finished!

She got off her purple office chair and jumped around to get her blood going. It was still light out when she looked out her bedroom window. A thought crossed her mind.

"Common sense, Hinata," She hit her head against the glass. "Ow,"

Common sense said to go eat dinner and hop into bed. Nonsense said to sneak out to check out the _hanami_ picnic. She was curious and she was bored. Idle hands are the devil's play things indeed, she thought as she hit her forehead again. Especially when those hands belonged to a girl whose curfew was "get home before sunset" and whose father was as authoritarian as Hyuuga Hiashi.

She never got to do anything after school in junior high because Neji picked her up every day and her father kept her occupied at home with a tutor and kendo instructor. This was her taste of danger and rebellion and it was as bad for her as it was addictive. She wanted to know what Naruto had done to those twins. She wanted to know which face he would greet her with, if she could look at any of them the same again if she had saw them hurt someone.

She wanted to know what face Sasuke would make if he knew how much she knew about _his_ family life, about his beloved big brother dropping out of high school to run away and join a gang only to return and become the CEO-in-training of the Uchiha's business, about his parents who lived in Hong Kong and rarely visited.

_Clink. _

Hinata started, quickly backing away from her window. Did someone throw a rock at her window? She crept slowly towards it to look one story down.

A familiar blond head was waving excitedly up at her.

"Wha…"

…along with three other familiar faces.

"H-How did you get in here?!"

"You and Sasuke have the same security system! Easy peasy!" Naruto explained brightly.

"Lemon squeezy," Kiba said. "Now c'mon down! Lee can only distract your guards for so long,"

"He is pretending to be Neji's amnesiac foreign lover," Shino said with a straight face.

"N-Neji-nii's wha - wait, I-I never said I was going,"

"But you said you were!"

"P-Please don't shout!"

"We'll catch you," The trio linked their hands together with a look of determination.

Hinata stared, lamenting the money wasted on a security system a group of sixteen year-old boys could outwit and her common sense. She spared one last look at them before grabbing her phone, wallet, and jacket.

She bit her lip and slid the window open. It wasn't a deep fall but it wouldn't leave her unscathed if she didn't have her man-made safety net waiting below her. Without hesitation, she jumped.


	5. In the event of a picnic

Hinata's feet touched the wet grass below when the boys put her down. She cringed at her damp socks.

"Here," Shino presented her school loafers and set them down before her.

"H-How?" How had they bypassed the Hyuuga guards so easily?

"For once, his lack of presence was a good thing," Kiba said and good-naturedly threw an arm around Shino's shoulders.

Her heart was still beating hard after jumping out of her window. She trailed behind them as they led her to the backyard and into the garden.

"We aren't going through the main gate are we?" she said with a sinking feeling in her gut.

"We're hopping the fence around your garden,"

Hinata looked skeptically at the ornate spiked fence surrounding the garden. She peered through the bars and her jaw dropped.

"_Oui_, _Monsieur_ Neji is the _maman_, grandfather, and uncle of my unborn children!"

Lee was wearing a blonde wig, a dress, and a pillow under his dress that he stroked lovingly like an expecting mother. He had his finger pointed in the Hyuuga guard's bewildered face as he screamed, "Do you _le_ understand, _Monsieur_?"

"Lee's been into his TV dramas a little too much," Kiba explained.

"W-Why is he French...?"

"Just go with it," Naruto said cheerfully as he climbed up the fence and easily hopped over the spikes.

Kiba followed suit. Shino knelt and boosted her up. Hinata yelped before finding foothold on a horizontal bar. From there, she pulled her leg over and dropped. She clenched her jaw tightly to stop from screaming. Kiba caught her and set her down. Lastly, Shino hopped over.

Naruto whistled two sharp notes in Lee's direction. He looked at them and said, "Now book it!"

They ran until they reached the last block of the residential area. Her heart and adrenaline were going at breakneck speed in her body when they finally stopped.

Naruto bounced on his toes excitedly and asked, "How about some ramen before we go?"

"We had that last week," Kiba grumbled, leaning against a streetlight.

"We had Korean barbeque last week," Shino corrected.

"And before that week we had fucking ramen. How are you even alive, man? Isn't your blood pressure higher than a Super Saiyan's?"

The blond crossed his arms. "I'm perfectly healthy! How about you, Hinata?"

"M-My health is fine,"

Kiba chuckled. "Good to hear but we were asking about what you wanted to eat,"

She blushed. "Oh. I-I'm not picky,"

"Spend enough time with us and you'll get sick of ramen and meat before you know it,"

She stared at her shoes. "Um, then I-I like sweets,"

The bespectacled boy made a thoughtful sound. "How about dango then?"

Kiba's eyes lit up. "Hanami dango! That settles it,"

Hinata smiled in agreement, thinking that the pink, white, and green hanami dango were perfect for the occasion.

"Wait for me,_ s'il vous plait_!"

Lee ran to them with his blonde wig flailing behind him. His pillow baby was spilling out from his shirt. He readjusted it fondly it when he reached them.

Hinata stared at Lee in horror. She hoped that Neji would never hear of this.

"Greetings, sister! You look different,"

She had been lounging around in her home clothes; a worn gray slip dress with a sweater over it. It was strange to be out of uniform, now that he had pointed it out.

She was still staring. "I-I could say the same for you,"

Kiba looked between the bowlcut and the Hyuuga. "Civilian clothes and drag. Nice."

The sun was setting and the sky was dimming to a soft periwinkle with gold streaks. Chinese lanterns lit the storefronts as the party walked through the streets of Konoha.

Despite the nice atmosphere, Hinata was on edge. She looked to Shino, who was walking next to her.

"Um, Shino-kun?"

"What is it?"

"I-Is Uchiha-san going to join us?"

"I believe so," he said. He paused, then said, "I imagine you were angered by his words and actions today,"

Angered, grossed out, amongst other things. She nodded. "How did he know all of that?"

Shino kept his face forward, the lights bouncing off of his shades. "Sasuke was once the informant of Orochimaru,"

Hinata raised her fingers to her lip, pearly eyes wide. "The yakuza? H-He worked for the yakuza?"

And _that _yakuza boss of all people? Her stomach shifted and tightened. There were rumors about Orochimaru's...preoccupation with young boys. Goosebumps prickled her skin.

He gave her a solemn nod. "That was back when his brother first left, at the beginning of junior high school if I remember correctly. He has evidently kept his habit of collecting information."

Two could play at that game even if he did have more experience.

Hinata didn't like to think of herself as a spiteful or vengeful person. She was the first to admit that her heart was as soft and gooey and teeth-rottingly sweet as a marshmallow. It didn't hold grudges and it forgave too easily at times. Stray cats could scratch and hiss all they liked but Hinata wouldn't leave them alone until they got their cans of tuna. Neji could treat her the way he did back when his father had to leave the country indefinitely on a diplomatic mission because of her but Hinata had still welcomed back the sweet and doting Neji-nii from her childhood once he overcame his hatred for her.

However, she could not let go of the feeling of being wronged by Sasuke. She had the unfamiliar and overwhelming need to put him in his place.

The cats and Neji had their reasons for lashing out. They were easy to forgive because Hinata cared about them and understood them. Who was this virtual stranger to speak to her in such a disrespectful way? A voice in her head that sounded startlingly like her father's said that no Uchiha would get away with humiliating a Hyuuga.

If he wanted to throw around personal information like that...well, it wasn't like she lacked her own sources.

"How awful to see you useless bottom-feeding rugrats again," The dango shop's owner said with a sparkling smile. She noticed Hinata and said, "Did you finally dump your boyfriend Naruto?"

"What are you talking about? Me and Sasuke will be together forever and ever!"

Kiba placed their order while they found a table. Hinata sipped her green tea as she watched Shikamaru and Chouji slouch their way in.

"Yo," Shikamaru said and sat down. He was carrying a bag with him, which he set down under the table. "I found one,"

Lee looked excited (moreso than usual) about the content of the bag. "Much appreciated!"

"What is that?" she asked, peering into the bag.

"Karaoke machine," Shikamaru answered, muttering his thanks when a waitress slid him a cup of tea.

"I thought you said you didn't have one," Naruto said.

"I borrowed it from Ino,"

"Y-You know Ino-chan?"

Thin eyes shifted to her."I'm guessing you know her too,"

Hinata beamed. She now felt that she shared a strong sense of kinship with the lazy boy. "Isn't she great? She kicks butt in kendo and she's always understanding and patient with me a-and she always helps me and she has pretty hair and I don't deserve her at all but she still wants be my friend. She's the c-coolest!"

"I hear enough about how great she is from herself," Shikamaru said sourly.

"You're only Ino's second biggest fan girl," Chouji said, delicately folding his napkin.

Hinata's face fell. "W-Who's number one?"

"Ino,"

She blushed with indignation. "R-Rude."

Their dango arrived and Naruto and Kiba came with it. The exasperated waitress dragged them back to their table by the ears.

"He's my bestie. I can't believe she thinks he has stupid hair!"

Kiba glared. "I coulda got her number if you hadn't started arguing with her grandma. Cockblock,"

"He spends an hour blowdrying it, you know. That's devotion."

When they left, she saw an indigo sky outlining the cherry blossom trees, and the glow from the stars and the moon making the soft pink petals look translucent. Hinata marveled at the nighttime scenery, something she missed due to her tight curfew of "Come home before sunset or else Neji will find you."

Hinata heard the roar of an engine before she saw a black blur zoom across the road. It came to a stop at the park entrance. Before the figure could take off his helmet, Naruto launched at him and swung around his neck like a particularly annoying human necklace.

"Gimme some sugar, you bastard!"

Kiba coughed. "Gay,"

Naruto stuck his tongue out."You wish!"

Sasuke ignored his best friend's puckered lips and clingy-ness, and calmly removed his helmet. He shook his hair out as the blond shifted to having one arm around the Uchiha's shoulder. She felt his dark eyes on her and pointedly focused on Naruto's mischievous fox-like face.

The Rookies leader silently started walking into the park. They followed his lead, though Hinata was dragging her feet. She thought he wouldn't be interested in anything involving fun, so she had bet on his absence despite Shino telling her otherwise. The sights were very pretty, at least. She quietly "ooh"-ed and "ah"-ed, much to Kiba and Shino's amusement. She found herself naturally falling into step between the two boys. Strange how just yesterday, Shino freaked her out to the point of making her faint. She was beginning to see he was thoughtful rather than creepy.

She looked over with a smile and saw him muttering to his sleeve.

No, he was still creepy. But nice.

_"__Our intentions were not pure."_

Maybe, but maybe she was using them too.

Her ears perked up when she heard someone humming a tune.

"That's...Britney Spears?"

Kiba frowned. "Damn it,"

"I only recognize classical music," Shino admitted.

"You would," Kiba muttered.

She chuckled at their banter. Her attention wandered to the lone Uchiha leading the pack with his hands in his pockets. His white dress shirt was still neat and tucked in, though it was rolled up at the sleeves. The muscles in his forearms tensed under silvery pale skin. She averted her gaze.

"Here we are," Naruto said, spreading his arms out grandly.

Warm golden light from the lamps hanging on the string of lights strewn over the circle of trees brightened the clearing.

Then the boys started pulling their blazers off.

She stared red-faced and scandalized. "W-Why are you stripping?"

"No blanket," Kiba said, tossing his blazer onto the grass and flopping down.

"Sister, please sit with me,"

"I wanna sit next to Hinata-chan!" Naruto pouted.

Kiba sniffed the fussy blond's blazer and cringed in disgust. "You still have ramen broth on it from two weeks ago,"

"That was an accident,"

"You're an accident,"

Chouji arrived with an armful of sodas. Shikamaru considered them and said, "I think we can reach a decision here, fair and square,"

Naruto scrunched his brows. "How's that?"

He grabbed a soda can. "Drink the entire thing and whoever burps first loses,"

"Hella!"

Lee looked crestfallen. "But I have acid reflux,"

"You'll live," Shikamaru said dryly. "Bottoms up,"

Hinata sat on her heels and watched. They sat with their legs crossed in a circle. She watched in fascination as they cracked their soda open and started drinking. They were so...sloppy. She had only ever seen her father and Neji dining with exemplary manners and grace afforded by a cultured Hyuuga upbringing.

They wiped off their mouths with their sleeves.

Her inner Hyuuga was offended.

The only one drinking in a familiarly elegant manner was Sasuke.

Hinata narrowed her eyes.

There was something wrong about that observation.

She would rather sit next to Principal Senju with alcohol withdrawal than sit next to him.

Shikamaru kept watch while Chouji started on his next soda, seemingly uninterested in competing.

She covered her giggles with her hand at the sight of Naruto and Lee's puffed red cheeks as they suppressed the gas from the carbonated beverages.

Kiba had his eyes closed, eyebrow twitching.

Shino sat calmly.

Sasuke drove his elbow into Naruto's stomach.

"Man down," Naruto gasped. "I threw up a little," he added miserably.

Lee whooped at his rival's defeat and promptly burped.

Kiba burst out laughing and lost.

Shino gave her a sympathetic look before shyly covering his mouth.

Hinata sighed. The look on Sasuke's face assured her that he wasn't interested in being chummy with her.

"Let's go," he said abruptly, looking off into the distance aloofly. When she sat there and looked at him, he snapped, "I want snacks,"

"I'm going with," Chouji said. He dusted off his shorts and scowled. "You never get the type of chips I want,"

Sasuke kicked Naruto's side. "Move your ass, dobe,"

He squinted blue eyes up at him, harassed. "Why the hell do I have to go?"

"Because it's my treat and you like to fill your trash body with processed garbage,"

Naruto nodded and stood. "I hate you but you're right,"

With that, the quartet headed off to the convenience store.

Chouji walked ahead of the party, taking up most of the sidewalk, which left Naruto squished between Sasuke and Hinata. She smiled at Naruto in apology when she bumped arms with his, but he good-naturedly brushed it off. Sasuke, however, glared like she'd murdered his family, set his house on fire, and kicked his dog when she brushed against him.

If this was the most popular boy in Konoha, then likely his entire fanbase collectively had extensive and irreparable brain damage and daddy issues. Though when it came to daddy issues, she thought grimly, she wasn't one to talk.

Luckily, the uncomfortable situation resolved itself when they reached the convenience store. Naturally, she gravitated to the packages of baked sweets.

"Hello," she cooed happily at a cinnamon bun, with its frosting smeared to the inside of the plastic package. "I shall call you Bun Bun and you will go into my digestive system."

She looked over to where Naruto was arguing with a sleepy-looking college student over the right to microwave five bowls of ramen. Chouji was eating a bag of chips in one hand and had a plastic bag full of chips hanging from the other. She sighed, feeling strange at seeing them being so normal. She wanted to see the bad, the violence, everything that should push her away from her sick fascination with them. Her conviction that she didn't want to be the group girlfriend and that she wasn't that desperately lonely that this was the best she could do were faltering at best.

Suddenly, someone snatched her cinnamon bun away.

"Ah, Bun Bun!"

"This is just sugar and fat," Sasuke looked down at her with a frown. "There are healthier ways to eat your feelings,"

Hinata flushed angrily and tried to grab it back. Predictably, he raised his arm and smirked at her struggle.

"B-Bully!"

"Yeah," he agreed. "What are you going to do about it?"

She stopped and smartly said, "Buy another one,"

His frown deepened.

"You shall be Bun Bun II," she murmured solemnly to the cinnamon bun she clutched to her chest. She boldly lifted her gaze to his and said, "I-I liked it better when you were trying to get rid of me,"

"I am still trying. This method is more entertaining for me," He juggled Bun Bun and Bun Bun II.

Hinata gnawed her lip irritably as she grabbed another one. "Bun Bun III,"

And then he was juggling three cinnamon buns. She was admittedly a bit impressed. Shaking her head and narrowing pearly white Hyuuga eyes at him, she said, "I-I know things about you too,"

"Hm. Did Kiba tell you about the jellyfish incident? He's lying, you know,"

"Jellyfish...? N-No, not that," She made a mental note to ask about that.

His eyes were half-lidded and his face impassive as he raised a brow inquisitively.

A shark. Or a reptile. That's what his eyes reminded her of. He had mean, cold, eyes like something cold-blooded.

"J-Just that you're lactose intolerant," she mumbled, intimidated.

Sasuke snorted. "Cute, if you were aiming at giving me the shits,"

Hinata opened her mouth (to retort or to gape like fish, she was unsure of) just as Naruto and Chouji approached them. She moved a few steps away from Sasuke, her face growing hot at not noticing how close they were standing. She didn't want to give anyone any ideas. Naruto bounced up to Sasuke and beamed.

"Wow, are you having a civil conversation with Hinata-chan? Good for you, teme,"

"Eat a dick, dobe," he muttered.

"I'm forgetting something," Naruto declared. He scrunched his nose and whiskered marks, balancing his stacked bowls of steaming hot ramen in one hand.

He caught sight of someone and grinned. "I'll be back in a jiffy!"

Hinata spotted Naruto talking to a man with long gray hair and a deep gravelly voice, then, "Thanks, perv!"

Naruto had a bag and a gleam in his eye that promised trouble.

llllll

"About time," Kiba grumbled.

They were sitting in a circle with a fire going. Shikamaru and Lee were conked out.

"What happened to Lee-kun?" Hinata said, poking the sleeping boy's arm with the tip of her shoe.

"He took a nap, thank Buddha," Kiba ruffled his hair.

"I didn't think he got tired," she mumbled thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you woulda thought. Gee, you've got a hell of a sweet tooth," He said, grabbing a bag of sweet bread out of her shopping bag. "At least it's not fucking ramen,"

"Hey, fuck you! This is all for me!"

"Whatcha got there?" Kiba reached for the bag Naruto had tucked behind him.

"This is for later,"

"Oh. Oh shit, better not let Lee get into this,"

Shino materialized in front of her. "I don't mind sweets," he told her.

Hinata was still talking her heart down from having a heart attack from shock while Shino fished out a box of candy for himself.

"It's karaoke time! Lee will freak if he misses out. Wake up, bushy-brows!"

"Okay, everyone!" Naruto had wrestled the mike away from Lee, who had woken up fresh as a daisy and enthusiastic as ever. The blonde lifted a fist up and said, "This one is for Sasuke's mom!"

Hinata winced at the thump of Sasuke's shoe hitting Naruto square in the face.

"Idiot," Shikamaru said, rubbing his eyes after being woken up by the mike's volume.

"I trust none of you to wanted to hear him sing anyway," Sasuke said, elbow on his propped up knee.

"Lee's not any better," Kiba remarked, wincing when said boy whooped into the mike.

Lee and Naruto started fighting again. Kiba growled and got up. "Alright, break it up, ladies!"

Hinata hunched her shoulders. There was a cooler breeze now that it was well into the night. The stars were bright, the cherry blossoms were beautiful, the company was...

"WILL THE REAL SLIM SHADY PLEASE STAND UP?"

It was more exciting than doing homework, she supposed, taking a bite out of Bun Bun IV.

"Hinata,"

She stiffened and slowly turned around. She could only make it to his shoulder before she refused to look further. Sasuke pointed to the ground. "Sit there,"

At her silence and lack of movement, he crossed his arms. "I didn't burp," he explained. He smirked. "Those losers actually drank it,"

"Y-You mean you cheated?"

"Never said I couldn't or wouldn't,"

"It's implied," she said with an edge in her voice.

"Okay," he tilted his head, catching her eyes. "Then I didn't get caught,"

She shifted her weight. "I-I won't sit next to you,"

"Why?"

She gave him a look of disbelief. He was asking? "You make me uncomfortable,"

"Good,"

"W-What?

"If you won't sit, then let's take a walk,"

Hinata narrowed her eyes. She had no doubt that was code for "Let's go somewhere isolated so I can put you in a drum full of cement and drown you in the ocean."

Sasuke started walking without her. He glanced behind him and said, "This would be a good opportunity to interrogate me. Or maybe I can remind you of the time you asked Neji to pretend to be your mother so that you could skip PE so your slow ass didn't have to run in the sport's festival in middle school?"

"...You know too, too, _too_ much,"

"I have pictures too,"

Damn Neji for pulling off red lipstick and pumps so well.

He bared his teeth at her. "Wouldn't you like to level the playing field?"

She had wanted to do just that, but not on his terms.

He turned all the way back to her and headed back. Sasuke opened the mysterious bag that Naruto had bought and started pulling out cans of beer.

"Underage drinking!" Hinata hissed.

He rolled them towards where Naruto and Lee were singing an emotional duet. Sasuke stood and walked back to her.

He looked at her sagely. "Do you think it would be a good idea for you to be here when they drink?"

It would still be a better option than walking off alone with him.

She turned her head and saw that Shino was leaning against a tree. He nodded and gave her a thumbs up. There was some comfort in that, oddly.

Hinata looked at him from the corner of her eye with a petulant lip. "You are buying."

lllll

"Your parents live in Hong Kong,"

"Common knowledge,"

"Your brother was in a gang,"

"Yeah,"

Hinata rolled her coffee can between her hands to cool them off. "S-So your parents tried grooming you in his place,"

"Anything with more brain cells than Naruto could deduce that," He shook his hair out of his eyes. "Naturally the title would go to the second born in the event that the firstborn isn't viable,"

She flinched a bit at that. It had hit close to home and she suspected that he knew it. Hinata had been diligent about keeping a safe distance from him, preferably one where he couldn't stab her or shoot her kneecaps without giving her a chance to escape. He had other ideas. He took a step forward and rubbed his chin as he sized her up.

"You would be a shitty informant. You need to ask the touchy questions if you want something worth selling," He took another step towards her. She was also diligent about keeping her back to the open so she couldn't be cornered. "Of course, you need to know how and when to ask them and if you can defend yourself when you push the right button,"

Sasuke stopped and glared at her cowering. "Stop backing away,"

"S-Stop cornering me,"

He leaned against the vending machine. Fluorescent light cast shadows on his face. "Girl, boy, whatever, if you can put up a fight then I'll fight. You though...first, your reflexes suck,"

He chucked his empty can at her shoulder.

"Ow!"

"You don't have much muscle either," He grabbed her bicep and pinched, unimpressed. He pulled her to him to study her face, his other hand holding and tilting her face at different angles. "Your looks aren't intimidating," His gaze flickered to her gentle eyes and briefly to her full lips.

She blushed at the scrutiny and close proximity. His fingers and body heat were unexpectedly warm, as she had convinced herself that he was in fact a cold-blooded creature of some sort.

"Is the Hyuga heiress – ex-heiress – rebelling? Joining a gang because maybe then daddy would care?"

Her blood boiled. With quickness that was long underutilized, she broke away and distanced herself from him. He watched her not with his usual disinterest but with something that unsettled her more; interest, the kind that put a twinkle in his eye that was purely wicked, a corner of his mouth curled up in an abominable hybrid of a smile and a sneer. Her nails tore into her palms, calm white eyes now blazing like hot white sparks.

"Your actions are no different than mine,"

"Exactly," he said. He pushed off the vending machine and stood close to her once again. "The more I look, the more similarities I find,"

"Do not compare me to you based on your research," The adrenaline seared through her, her heart ramming into her ribs and punctuating each word. "You and I have never held a proper conversation yet you think you can make these kinds of assumptions about me? That would make you a child who wanted his father's attention so badly he would turn to a well-known criminal and pedophile for it,"

A response. If she hadn't been glaring craters into him, she wouldn't have caught the twitch in his jaw or the tension between his brows. That look in his eyes, like she was something to spectate or play with, had vanished. In its place was something worse; dilated eyes, his stare a black void that raised every hair on her body on end. Expressionless as his face was, his anger rolled off him in waves. In hindsight, angering a gang leader was not her brightest idea but she couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction it brought her even if it – and her – was short-lived. She didn't feel that anything she said was undeserved.

"Sasukeeeeeeeh!"

Naruto came barreling out of the park and onto Sasuke's back. His black gaze stayed on hers before moving to the other boy. Hinata stepped back, finally breathing her own air. She hadn't liked that he had gotten so close that she could feel his breath on her face.

"Hina – hic! – Hina-chan's 'ere too! Were you have a civi-civili- a conversssation –hic!- again?"

"What the hell is Shikamaru doing?" Sasuke said, growling when Naruto pulled his hair.

"Not being his damn babysitter," Shikamaru appeared, glancing between him and Hinata, who was nursing her lukewarm drink.

Sasuke dragged Naruto along with him back to the park without sparing her a look. Hinata's stomach squirmed – she dared not to call it fluttering – at the feeling that she'd won something.


	6. In the event of a busy weekend

"What makes him the leader?"  
Shikamaru kept walking without turning to her. The only indication that he'd heard the harsh edge in her voice was a raised brow. He gave her a short, "Excess,"  
Hinata shook her head. "I-I don't understand,"  
He sighed and slouched alongside her on their way back. She had an idea about what he meant; the gang shared a culture of excess - excessive zeal, excessive eating, excessive laziness, excessive stupidity, excessive inconspicuousness, excessively bad personality...

"A-Are you saying Uchiha-san is the least excessive of you?" Hinata said dubiously.

"Yeah. Call him Sasuke. He doesn't like formalities,"

Hinata bit the inside of her cheek, a frown brewing between her brows. She wasn't happy about several things. First, she didn't like hearing him calling her "Hinata" so informally and so intimately. She decided then to keep calling him Uchiha-san. He would live. She might not. It was a risk worth taking. Second was the qualification for leader. That it was enough to simply not be something. Not as fat, or mentally unstable, or energetic, or about as energetic as a decomposing corpse.

When they reached the camp site, it was to see Lee wrapped around in the strung up lights like he was trapped in a vortex of fireflies. The fire was out and Naruto was passed out (again), with Kiba beating at the drunk blond's pants. She saw holes with black frayed edges when his hands came away. She wondered when and how Naruto had gone from drooling on Sasuke's back to setting his own pants on fire.

"Uh..."

Kiba kicked a can of beer away petulantly and glared at them. "While you were away, guess which two lightweights got smashed?"

"Just leave him," Sasuke said, stepping over Naruto and slipping into his blazer. "I already took his wallet so he's worth even less now,"

"I doubt anyone wants to deal with Lee right now either," Shikamaru said and followed suit, though he couldn't be bothered to put his blazer on and slung it on his shoulder.

Lee stumbled over and bumped his nose into Chouji's shoulder. He put his fists up and stared fiercely at his bag of chips. "Wanna fight?"

"Whatever,"

"Good answer!"

"Let's just go," Shikamaru muttered.

Hinata lingered at Naruto's prone form. "Naruto-kun passes out a lot,"

"Yeah, he does that," Kiba had his things packed up and walked with her. Shino joined them soon after.

She couldn't help but notice the white patch taped onto the unconscious boy's stomach, where his shirt had ridden up. Her stomach clenched. One of those twins had a knife. She hadn't seen him get hurt. "W-What happened to his stomach?"

"Hm? Oh that," Kiba gave a flippant shrug. "He got cut,"

"I believe Hinata-san can clearly see that he was injured," Shino said dryly. "He was injured in an altercation with the Suna last week,"

"Hmph! They thought they could steal our base. We sure showed those dipshits!"

She swallowed thickly. "D-Did anyone else get injured?"

Kiba gave her a careful look. "Well, yeah, it's a fight. We get hurt all the time,"

Hinata bit her suddenly dry lip. She grew up in an environment with fighters. She was supposed to be one. Martial arts and kendo were sport, not violence. It demonstrated sportsmanship, diligence, and respect to tradition. It was controlled. Violence was chaos, malice, anything-goes. The fighting she knew didn't acknowledge cheap shots or ganging up on an opponent or pulling lethal weapons. She knew of the smooth bamboo of a shinai, not the bloodied blunt end of an aluminum baseball bat.

She didn't know violence but she knew she didn't like it. She also didn't like seeing it on Naruto's stomach or in a matching set of broken hands and wrists.

"We're going this way," Kiba's voice cut through her train of thought and Hinata looked up at him with a start. "You were really zoning out there, huh,"

"Sorry," she mumbled and clasped her hands together in front of her.

"We could walk you home if you want," he said and Shino nodded.

She didn't register what she was saying but whatever she said was returned with two nods and wishes for a good night. Hinata stood and stared at their retreating backs for a beat before her mind joined her body again.

"You're not getting a ride from us,"

Hinata glanced up and regretted it immediately. Sasuke was perched on his motorcycle, brows drawn together and hands tightly gripping the handles.

"I," She paused and stared at him blankly. "I didn't say I wanted to,"

As she walked away, she thought about the blood she saw on and around their base. She wondered who struck who, and morbidly, whose blood it was splattered about. Then she heard the purring of an engine. Hinata hissed under her breath and walked faster.

"Just so you don't get any disgusting ideas," Sasuke said, searching her withdrawn face from his motorcycle. "I'm going this way too,"

"..."

"I thought a quiet girl would be nice for a change but it's just creepy,"

"..."

"Hey,"

She gritted her teeth.

He made an annoyed noise.

"Fine. C'mon, Amaterasu,"

With that, he roared off, leaving her ears ringing.

Incomprehensible, moody, annoying, wouldn't leave her the hell alone, she thought irritably.

It wasn't long before there were more loud noises; sirens this time. Hinata stopped under a streetlight as an ambulance tore down the street. She scrunched up her face in confusion. It was going along her way.

At the next crosswalk, the block was barricaded by yellow tape. Hinata could see red and blue flashing lights under her eyelids when she blinked and heard the staticy voices from police walkie-talkies. A crowd of housewives investigating in their pajamas was forming, but before the crowd could obscure the crime scene, she caught a head of brown hair in vaguely familiar twin buns. The rest of the girl's face was covered in an oxygen mask and busy EMTs.

"Isn't she-"

"It was an attack!"

"Eh?"

"I saw it! It was a person wearing a red hood,"

"A red hood? Who?"

"...a student?"

Hinata tried to fish for the girl's name – she was certain she knew her – amongst the gossiping. She peered over shoulders and heads at the barricaded area but couldn't see anything. Soon, policemen were herding the crowd away with shrieking whistles. Hinata fell back from the crowd. She felt eyes on her and stiffened.

When she looked over her shoulder, Sasuke was standing by his bike.

He looked past her. "I'm on your way,"

She was going to ask how he knew where she lived until she remembered that he was a stalker. "Informant" had a prettier ring to it. Without another word, Hinata crossed the street and continued on her way, hearing a familiar purring and irritated click of the tongue from behind her.

He rode silently beside her, glancing sideways at her and twisting his mouth unhappily all the way. Was he trying to look out for her? All this casual violence in one day – it was starting to get to her. Hinata smoothed her skirt with shaky hands.

"I think that girl goes to my school," she said absently, speaking more to herself.

She wasn't expecting a response and she didn't get one. She looked over at him. He had stopped. Hinata stopped just before the entrance to the estate and stood there for a moment, staring at the ground between them.

She hadn't accepted his offer so she wasn't sure if she needed to thank him. And he did keep insisting that it was on the way, which she interpreted as it being no trouble on his part but considering his track record so far, it was hard to believe he was doing this out of the kindness -

"Go inside already," he said.

Well.

"F-Fine." she said, cheeks red as she walked off in a huff.

Kindness her great-grandfather's behind!

"Another thing," he said.

She stopped and turned with her arms crossed. "W-What?"

He tilted his head, dark hair falling to the side. "As soon as you get your bike back, you're out of my gang,"

At the stubborn set of her lip, he added, "That's not up for debate, Hinata."

Sasuke put his helmet on and took off. The roar of the engine rang in her ear long after he was gone.

"Who was that?"

A pair of cool gray-white eyes glowed up at her.

"H-Hanabi," she said weakly. _Hindsight is fifty-fifty_. She should have made him leave before reaching the entrance.

The younger Hyuuga sister's lip curled up. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"H-He's not! A-And don't tell, please!"

"If he's not, then why can't I say anything?"

Hinata walked up to the door with slumped shoulders. "You know how Neji-nii and Father get about male friends,"

Hanabi got up from the porch swing. "Neji-nii's not home yet,"

That was one storm she wouldn't have to weather. "I-Is Father home?"

"Yes. I told him your friend had an emergency so you had to go out. You should stick to the script,"

"Ah, th-thanks," Hinata said, bewildered by the sudden benevolence. Not that her sister was particularly cruel to her, just ambivalent.

"And thank you, nee-san. I have some good blackmail material now."

Hinata gave her a betrayed looked. She was getting tired of people in her life trying to broker information from her.

lllll

This year's cake was an improvement from last year's. The first one had been the texture of stale bread and the cream had been beaten to the consistency of cement.

It had been an upsetting occasion for many reasons. Hiashi set the china down on his desk. He had gotten used to seeing her at home every day and more used to seeing her timidly approach him with cake to wish him a happy birthday every year since she could start using an oven without supervision.

The cake was fluffy and the cream sweet and whipped to perfect stiff peaks.

Hinata was finally home. He had ended up eating another slice during his wait. Neji arrived moments afterward. It wasn't long before his nephew quietly entered his office, having seen the light on.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Keep an eye on her after school,"

Neji gave him a look. "That's – you are acting strange,"

"I am not acting strange,"

The younger Hyuuga frowned. "You want me to spy on her? With all due respect-"

"I don't want your opinion on this, Neji. She came home late two nights in a row,"

"She's in high school now,"

Hiashi's stare drifted to the empty china dish.

"I won't repeat myself."

lllll

Dark undereyes, persistent (and contagious) yawning, white-blonde hair sticking out all over the place -

"Ino-chan, you don't look so good,"

Ino blew a lock of hair out of her face as she looked up from her phone. "Thanks. Didn't you hear what happened last night?"

Hinata stopped mid-sweep. "W-What happened?"

"Tenten got attacked," Ino drummed her fingers on the counter. "I was volunteering at the hospital when they brought her in. From what I saw," She shook her head. "She got hurt really bad,"

"Tenten," Hinata said, still trying to connect who she was.

"She's my senpai. Captain of the kendo team?"

"Oh," No wonder the girl had seemed so familiar to her.

"I ended up staying up waiting with her family," Ino let out another yawn. "That's why I'm so damn tired,"

Hinata hummed in thought. "Is that also why you've been on your phone all morning?"

"Sakura's over there now keeping me posted on her condition,"

Hinata nodded and turned her full attention on her sweeping. The sharp spike of jealousy she felt over Ino's friendship with the other girls made her hate herself for being so selfish. There was nothing to be jealous over a girl who had been assaulted and hospitalized.

"I-I heard that someone wearing a red hood did it," she blurted out.

"Mm, I heard those rumors too," Ino said, twirling her ponytail. "I also heard some conspiracy theories,"

"Like what?"

"Like someone did it on purpose so Tenten couldn't compete in the tournament. There's one person that comes to mind when I think of who could do something like this," she said grimly.

"Um, is it that scary girl with the hair?" Hinata gestured to the back of her head.

Ino gave her a small smile. "Yeah," It abruptly vanished and her expression darkened. "Temari. She has an alibi though," She tugged at her ponytail agitatedly. "She's not supposed to be here until today from what I've heard,"

Hinata quietly continued working. Ino stretched her arms out and yawned again. "It'd be scary if someone was targeting us. If this person could take Tenten out then the rest of us are dead meat,"

Hinata frowned. "Don't say that,"

"I don't want to keep talking about this either," Ino grumbled, rubbing her drooping eyes. She perked up as a thought came to her. "Say, have you heard about the flower tradition?"

Hinata stopped with a puzzled expression. "Hm? No,"

Ino grinned. "It's for the kendo tournament! People can give people on the kendo team flowers as like, a favor. I wonder if anyone will give me a flower to show off on the battlefield!"

Pearly eyes brightened. Hinata pumped her fist in determination. "I-I can give you one, Ino-chan!"

"Sure you can," The blonde winked. "I didn't think you liked me like that though, Hina,"

"H-Huh?"

Ino laughed. "It's a romantic thing,"

She deflated. "Oh,"

Ino sighed and leaned her elbows against the counter. "I remember seeing students buying flower favors when I was in middle school. It's kind of weird that I can be part of that now,"

"I suppose," Hinata mumbled to her broom.

"Why are you sulking?"

"I-I am not,"

Ino gave her a long look. The chimes above the door rang as a customer entered.

"Huh? I-Ino? Why are you here?" Chouji stood in the entrance, cheeks pink and eyes wide.

"I should be asking you that, Cho," Ino switched her attention to the flustered boy. A cunning look passed her face and she smirked. "_Oh. _You're here to buy a favor aren't you? I'm flattered!"

His face went flaming red. "I-It's not for you!"

"Your loss. Who is it then?"

"Not your business," he said, crossing his arms, cheeks puffed. Chouji glanced over and groaned miserably. "Hinata, you're here too?"

"I-I'm sorry?"

Chouji glowered at the smug blonde. "I thought your parents would be here today,"

"You thought wrong! Now spill!"

Hinata stared at her shoes. "I-I won't say anything,"

"Just give me flowers, damn it! I don't need the third degree,"

Ino conceded. "Do you know what she likes? Favorite color?"

He rubbed his chin. "Red, probably. Or yellow?"

"Okay, so not Sakura. Or Tenten," Ino scribbled on a notepad, brow furrowed. "Oh, that reminds me. I should make her a bouquet,"

"It's not anyone from your team," Chouji said with a pout.

She tapped her chin in thought. "How about sunflowers?"

He nodded. "That would work,"

"Give me a sec," she said and dashed off.

Chouji and Hinata stood silently together. She tried to look busy and swept over the same spot eight times.

"I've never seen you work here before," he said.

"Oh, uh, I-I help out sometimes," She smiled faintly. "We must have missed each other,"

He nodded and an awkward silence descended upon them. Hinata went to wipe the windows. Ino never lacked for friends and people. There were always childhood friends to tease and bouquets to make for school friends and friendly rivals to make fun of. If Hinata weren't around, there would be someone else to take her place instantly. She cleaned until her arms and shoulders ached.

"Here we go," Ino arrived with the sunflowers.

Chouji's relief and nervousness showed plainly on his face. "Thanks. And don't say a word, okay? I have embarrassing stories of you too, you know,"

"Whatever, lover boy."

He gave her a sour look before paying. He held the bouquet of sunflowers carefully, fussing with them on his way out the door.

Ino shook her head. "That Cho,"

Hinata wasn't sure if her smile was convincing. Either way, her friend went about cheerfully putting together a daffodil bouquet for Tenten. The Hyuuga stared out the window absently, brow tensed.

She blinked away her spaciness when she spotted a tall blonde with her hair in four ponytails. The girl was walking with a boy wearing a black hoodie and purple facial markings. Sharp blue-green eyes darted to her from the other side of the window.

With her rag still in her hand, Hinata bowed to the new customers. The boy glanced up when the bells chimed at the door then looked at her.

"W-Welcome," she said.

"Give me your most expensive flowers," the girl said.

She had grown and matured from the last time she'd seen her, but this was definitely Temari. Speak of the devil.

"Y-Yes. Just a minute, please,"

Hinata scurried to the back where Ino was. "I-Ino-chan, i-i-it's Temari!"

"What?" She turned her head and her eyes widened. "Why is she _here_?"

"U-Um, sh-she said she wants the most expensive flowers," Hinata said quickly.

"Alright, keep them company then,"

"R-Roger,"

She pursed her lips and sighed quietly as she trudged back to the front of the shop.

Temari was standing with her feet apart and arms crossed as she scanned the shop. Piecing eyes came to a stop on Hinata.

"You're the older Hyuuga girl?" she said. Her voice was low and had a slight accent.

"Y-Yes,"

Temari narrowed her eyes. "Will you be participating in the tournament then?"

"I-I'm afraid not. A-Are you here for the tournament?"

She scoffed. "What other reason would I have to come to this shithole of a city?"

"For the cute girls," The boy wiggled his brows at her. "So whatcha think?" He flexed his arms and struck some poses. "Hot, right?"

"Uh..."

He shrugged. "Can't hurt a guy for trying,"

"I can," Temari said and decked him in the face.

"You fucking hedgehog!"

"Hello," Ino breezed in. "Would these flowers do?"

Temari gave them a quick glance. "How much?"

After paying, the pair went and stopped by the doorway. Temari looked between Ino and Hinata. "I'll be seeing you, Yamanaka,"

Her lips twisted up in a facsimile of a smile as she faced Hinata. "And you, Hinata,"

The wild, terrifying promise in her expression stopped her cold. Temari left with a sneer and a wave of her hand, the boy following behind her.

"I didn't know she called you by your first name," Ino said after a long pause.

"I didn't know either."

lllll

Whatever Hinata imagined what going for a run with Ino would be like, this certainly wasn't it.

"Th-This is your idea of stretching?" she gasped, curled up into a ball on the grass.

"Aw, c'mon, Hina. Is that all you got?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am,"

Ino bounced on the balls of her feet. "Up and at 'em!"

"I want to go home and eat sweets," she whined.

Ino crouched beside her. "Sit up. Here,"

Hinata accepted the water bottle gratefully. She dabbed her sweaty brow with a handkerchief. "You know, it's pretty rare to be able to meet up twice in a row on weekends,"

"That's true," She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry that I haven't made time for us to hang out,"

"I-I didn't mean it like that," Hinata ducked her head to her knees. "I-I'm just happy that you're my friend,"

Ino grinned and jumped to her feet. The sunlight brightened her fair hair and light eyes as she reached her hands out to her. "Don't sound so gloomy, Hina. Let's run!"

Hinata managed a shaky smile. She took her friend's outstretched hands and got up.

"You might as well be able to run fast if you can't fight," Ino said.

Hinata stopped, shocked. "W-What?"

"You got your cellphone back, didn't you?" She found herself on the receiving end of shrewd blue-green eyes. "Be careful. You can't depend on those stupid monkeys to help you,"

"I know it's stupid. I-I'm being stupid,"

They slowed to walking. "Those guys are stupid but they're not all bad. I can vouch for Shikamaru and Chouji anyway,"

"I – I'm sorry,"

"Just be careful," Ino smiled. "Remember, I got your back,"

Ino blinked in surprise when the girl fell silent. Her surprise grew when she caught sight of her face. "Are you crying?"

"N-N-No,"

"Oh my god, Hina, you crybaby,"

"A-Am not!"

"Race you to the end of the block?"

"Y-You're," Hinata sniffed and dried her eyes. "You're on!"

lllll

Creampuff was its name. Creampuff was the perfect candidate for the empty, sunny window sill at the Rookie's base. Hinata was walking from the flower shop with the potted cactus in her hands, sighing and cooing at it at every stop sign.

"You - You are so cute!"

There were some strange stares her way but Hinata couldn't be bothered to notice. Creampuff would grow big and beautiful and maybe even blossom! Cacti of Creampuff's species were notoriously difficult to flower. Hinata was breathless with anticipation of the challenge. She was making her way to the base when a two big paws lunged for her knees.

"A-Ah! K-Kami-chan, good afternoon,"

The dog's ears twitched at the sound of her name. All was right in her world when there were cute and precious creatures to coo at.

"So...so cute," she whispered and petted Kami's soft white fur.

A rumble of thunder in the distance took Hinata out of her daze. Kami dislodged Hinata's fingers from her fur and ran off.

She stayed in a crouched position for a few moments, hand suspended in the air. "Maybe if I bring treats with me she'll stay longer," She beamed at the cactus in her arms and said, " Let's go, Creampuff,"

"That is a Suna cactus,"

Hinata looked around in surprise, her hand over her chest. "Sh-Shino-kun?"

A short boy with red hair and black ringed eyes stepped out from under the awning of an old store. His face was expressionless but a small twitch about his eyes gave away his puzzlement. "Is that what it is called in Konoha?"

"N-No, I-I mistook you for someone," she said. "Who are you?"

He stood there silently, jade eyes cold and opaque. And people thought Hyuuga eyes were strange. Panda-eyes aside, his blank face was unsettling. There was something doll-like about his face, with the fair-skin and shocking, colorful features.

"Abundant sunlight is crucial for it to flower. Its flowers have many medicinal and therapeutic uses," His voice was monotone and he spoke as if he was chanting a spell. The boy shifted his gaze to the cactus. "I have also heard that speaking to it encourages growth,"

She bit the inside of her cheek, wanting to be polite but also wanting to distance herself from this stranger. "Th-Thank you. I'll try that out,"

He nodded and abruptly walked away without another word or glance.

And she thought her social skills were lacking. She rubbed her arms and felt goosebumps. As innocent as the encounter had been, she had no interest in meeting that boy again. Something was not right with him. Big, empty doll eyes appeared in her mind. She shook her head as if to get rid of the image.

Hinata continued her way to the base from memory and from the brown specks of old blood on the sidewalk like following breadcrumbs in a fairytale. She pushed open the glass door. The cameras followed her on her way to the elevator. She exhaled slowly, hoping that no one would be there – no one being the Uchiha.

Hinata picked her way to the window past the office, noting that the base was unexpectedly clean on the inside despite belonging to a group of teenage boys.

"Safe," she said with a triumphant smile. "There. This is your new home, Puff,"

The little cactus looked even smaller against the enormous window.

"Why are you decorating?"

Sasuke approached from his office while removing his red glasses and folding them into his shirt. His hair seem more blue in the sunlight. The disbelief and deadpan tone of his voice made her frown.

"P-Plants produce oxygen and I'll have you know, U-Uchiha-san, that this cactus' flowers have many medicinal and therapeutic uses as well," She finished with gusto, pleased that she'd remembered what that strange boy had said.

He stared at her and then slowly blinked. "Why do you want me to breathe more oxygen and have better health? And don't call me 'Uchiha-san,'"

"Please don't call me 'Hinata'. It's r-rude,"

He moved next to her where Creampuff was. He touched its spikes, brows furrowed. "You were talking to it,"

Hinata's cheeks flushed. "Y-Yes, I was. This is Creampuff,"

He shot her a flat look. "You already gave it a stupid name,"

"Y-You named your bike,"

"Yes, but I gave her a good name,"

"D-Do you have a better one?"

He gave her a smug look. "Hinata Jr.,"

"That's..." She heard scribbling. "What are you writing?"

He had a pocket-sized notebook he was writing in, red glasses perched on his nose. "An update on your data,"

"D-Don't! That's so creepy," She frowned at him. "And why would you do that in front of me?"

His pen stopped. He leveled his stare to hers. "Old habits die hard,"

She nodded approvingly but peeked at the page anyway.

He snapped it closed and gave her an offended look. "You were the one who called it creepy,"

"I-I was just curious about what you wrote!"

"Don't be,"

"Easier said than done," she said under her breath.

"Whatever, nosy. We have work to do,"

"'We'?"

"You have time to bring a cactus here," he said, still in disbelief. "You could spend your time wisely with me,"

"Doing what?" she said, brows furrowed.

He opened his office and gestured to the mountain of papers. "Paperwork," he said drolly.

"W-Why is there so much work and – and I'm not your secretary! Un-Unless you pay me,"

He arched a brow, then said, "Okay,"

Sasuke had returned to his chair with his hands poised over his laptop. The piles of paper had some semblance of order. There were brightly colored post-its on each.

"You can read, right?" he said. He pointed to each pile. "Homework, filing, and finances,"

Hinata closed her gaping mouth. _Finances_? "Y-You are a high schooler, right?"

"3000 yen an hour, Hinata,"

"Th-That's reasonable, actually," she said, surprised by his civil behavior. She carefully rolled a chair up to the adjacent axis of the desk and scooped up the homework pile. "I'm not busy so I guess I'll do it,"

"If you mess up my homework, I'll light your family and your house on fire," he said, without skipping a beat.

"Understood," she said glumly. "Y-You don't have to threaten me,"

He glanced over at her over his lenses. "No, I don't. I will, though, because it entertains me,"

Sadist. She looked over his assignments. "Um, you have a ten-page paper due tomorrow. There's a group project for Calculus, and extra credit for Japanese-"

He gave her a downright evil smile. "Sounds tough. Good luck,"

Sadist!

The door burst open and Naruto barged in. "Yo! You called? Oh, Hinata-chan's here too,"

"Hello, Naruto-kun," she greeted. "Are you okay?"

He hopped on to the desk, ignoring Sasuke's glare, and gave her a curious look. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Y-You passed out yesterday a-and we left you there," she trailed off guiltily.

"I'm great! Sasuke protected my wallet so it's all good,"

"You're disrupting our work," Sasuke said, pinching his nose bridge.

"Hm? You're doing his homework?" Naruto squinted down at the papers in front of her. "How much is he paying you?"

"3000 yen an hour,"

He nodded. "Not bad. I'd pay you to do my homework too if I wasn't broke off my ass,"

Sasuke sighed. "What do you want?"

He mock-saluted. "I have confirmed the situation, sir,"

The Uchiha's expression tensed. "Good. Any leads?"

"Nope,"

He ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Fine. Keep your eyes and ears open,"

"'kay," Naruto's face took on a mischievous turn. "You know who else blew into town?"

"Why do you want me to care?"

"Cause Cho's making his move!"

Hinata looked up from a difficult math problem. "Chouji-kun? With who?"

Naruto latched onto Hinata's interest. "Kumo's number one girl's kendo captain, Karui!"

"I think I've heard of her before," she mused.

"Well, Cho's going to go talk to her today,"

"Ah, he did come into the shop yesterday to pick up flowers for someone,"

"Ooh! You hear that, teme?" He nudged Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at them. "Both of you are nosy. Get back to work or it's 2000 yen and a knife to the face for you, dobe,"

"Fiiiiiine. I'm going to go spy on them! See ya,"

"Good riddance,"

"Naruto-kun's so energetic," Hinata said softly as the door closed.

Sasuke gave her a look. "Don't aspire to be like him, please."

Three hours passed without her realizing it. From time to time, she could tell he was watching her. Whether to check if she was still working or for his own creepy reasons, she didn't know or care to know. His eyes would always be glued to the screen whenever she raised her head. It was quiet, save for the ticking clock, the tapping keys, and her scribbling. It wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought it would be. Probably because she had been completely focused on her work.

"I'm hungry," she said, breaking the silence. She did a double-take when she noticed what time it was. "It's gotten late,"

He looked at the clock and did the same. His expression changed subtly when he looked over at her. He might have been impressed. "You got through a lot of it,"

She nodded. The homework pile was near complete, which filled her with a sense of accomplishment. She had finished her own homework last night, so she wasn't worried about scrambling to finish it tonight.

It was silent between them again, though it wasn't punctuated by the sound of work this time. It was charged with some kind of tension that made her actively avoid his stare. She reached for her phone but nearly dropped it when there was loud ringing.

It wasn't her phone though. He picked his phone up, eyes on her. "Hello?"

Hinata hadn't realized how relaxed his face had been before the phone call until the tension hardened his features. She could make out frantic buzzing coming from the phone.

There was a long pause before he said, "I'll be there."

He ended the call and immediately rushed around the room, grabbing his coat and keys. Before she could ask, he said, "I'm going to the hospital,"

"What happened?"

"Are you coming or not?"

"O-Okay."

She gathered her stuff as quickly as possible and ran out after him.


	7. In the event of hospital visits

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

The rain hit them as soon as they stepped out. She was already having a hard time seeing with how dark it was and now the rain was getting in her eyes.

"Here," He handed her a black helmet. Hinata put it on clumsily. It served as a heavy reminder that she would be riding on his motorcycle. She wasn't sure if riding one was safe at all, especially in rainy weather.

By the time she sat down behind him, he had the engine running. Without warning, they tore into the street. She clung to him tightly, hardly breathing from the speed and exhilaration. Sasuke hissed when they finally stopped at a red light. Meanwhile, Hinata gathered her bearings. She loosened her squeezing fingers around his waist and evened out of her breathing. His body was hard with bone and muscle, with almost no fat she could see or feel. It was a departure from her own soft body. Ino had called her voluptuous but Hinata envied girls who had trim, athletic builds.

"Hold on tight," he said.

The visor became steamy from the heat from her face. Now that she was conscious of how she was holding him, it was flustering her. She must have spaced out for a moment because she almost jerked out of her seat when he came to a stop. He looked at her over his shoulder.

Her face turned redder in embarrassment."I'm f-fine,"

She took deep breaths and thought of her elders playing shogi in their underwear until her face cooled down.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. His eyes roved over the screen and his face pulled tight with tension. "They're keeping him overnight,"

"Who?"

Sasuke parked the motorcycle before answering with a short, "Chouji,"

"W-What? What happened? Oh god. Was it," She took a deep breath. "Was it the same person who attacked before?"

"We can figure that out later," he said. "Right now, we need go."

They found the rest of the gang gathered in the emergency room. There was a middle-aged couple sitting next to Shikamaru. The man's resemblance to Chouji was a dead giveaway that he was his father. Sitting a bit away from the group was a dark-skinned girl with vibrant red hair.

Sasuke charged in, eyes darting from face to face "Any news?"

Shikamaru had a tense expression that she'd never seen on him before. "They broke his arm and leg. They got him on the head too,"

In a detached way, Hinata found it fascinating how different they looked. The poker faced group were clearly anxious and the hyper-expressive group were serious.

She felt a frown in her own face, her brows pushed together and her teeth in her lip.

Sasuke was pacing in front of the double doors. Naruto was standing near him. Shikamaru was talking quietly to Chouji's parents. The rest were sitting still. Hinata stared at the girl, who had her hands folded on her lap and her eyes on the floor.

In the somber silence, her phone rang.

"S-Sorry!" she whispered. She practically ran down the hall and almost dropped her phone while fumbling to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Where are you?"

"N-Neji-nii," She glanced at the group and looked back down at her shoes. "I – I'm at the hospital,"

"What? What happened? Are you okay? I'm coming over to pick you up so wait for me,"

"No, no, I'm fine. I-I'm here for someone else,"

She heard rustling and swearing. "Ino? What happened?"

"Not Ino-chan. Um, you don't have to pick me up,"

"It's late and it's dark. There's no way I'm letting you go home alone,"

She doubted now was a good time to ask for a ride or to pick a fight with him. "Okay then. I'm in emergency,"

"I'll be there in a bit,"

"Bye."

She sighed. She wasn't of any use here but just leaving so abruptly didn't sit well with her. Though there had been that vending machine they'd passed on the way...

"Coffee or tea?" She hovered her finger over the buttons. "Both I guess,"

Hinata returned with an armful of beverages and flashed a nervous smile all around. "I-I don't know your preferences but please take these,"

Naruto was the first to move. He gave her a small smile and took the cans from her. "Thanks, Hinata-chan,"

"I have to go home now. Please let me know how he's doing,"

"Do you have a ride?" Sasuke had stopped pacing and was looking at her seriously.

"Yes," She bowed. "Please excuse me."

They acknowledged her with distracted nods.

Neji was waiting for her outside with an umbrella over his head.

His face was downright severe. "Hinata-sama,"

"One of my friends got hurt," she said quickly. "I-I'm fine, really,"

She still got a full look-over and a harsh look. As she buckled in, he said,

"You're expected home before it gets late. You know that,"

"I know," she said. The windshield wiper worked frantically against the pouring rain.

"Hiashi-sama is not happy about your club running late everyday. Especially since a student from your school was just attacked,"

When was her father ever happy about anything she did?

"I don't remember Senju having a cooking club," he said, giving her a sideways look.

She remained silent for the rest of the ride.

lllll

Hinata had wished that of all days, it would rain today. Unfortunately, the weatherman was not on her side. Today was all bright blue skies, big white puffball clouds, and beaming sunlight.

"Did you hear? Someone was attacked last night!"

"What? Again?"

"I heard too!"

"It was a boy this time,"

"But I heard there was a girl there too,"

"Who?"

"What? What are you guys gossiping about now?"

Hinata crouched down and hung her head between her knees with a groan. Her legs were throbbing and she felt sore in muscles she never knew she even had.

"Hinata-san? Are you okay?"

Hinata looked up to see pink hair and bright green eyes. "S-Sakura-san. I'm fine. J-Just a little tired,"

Sakura gave her a friendly smile and reached her hands out to her. Hinata grabbed them hesitantly and returned her smile. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome. Have you seen Ino?"

"I think she's still in the locker room,"

Sakura's face became pinched. "Who is that pig preening for anyway?" she growled.

"Who are you calling a pig, thunder-thighs?" Ino's voice rung loud and clear from across the field.

"You wish you had my warrior thighs!" Sakura shouted back.

Hinata shuffled her shoes in the grass. The girls were either practicing on the track or taking breaks in the shade like she was. Gym was just another occasion to lament her lack of athletic prowess.

"Hinata," Ino bounced up to her casually after elbowing Sakura in the gut. "How goes the practice?"

"Awful," she said.

"You stretched right? Need some water?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Though if we lose the relay race, I-I apologize in advance," Hinata hung her head.

"At least you're practicing, unlike the rest of these bums," Sakura said, giving Ino a sound kick behind the knee. She carried on as if her friendly rival wasn't crumpled on the ground in pain. "Practice makes perfect!"

"I bet you could see that big shiny forehead from space!" Ino spat hatefully.

"Let's all take a break," Sakura produced a bag full of beverages.

They gathered around Ino, who was still recovering and bitching Sakura out. Hinata accepted a bottle of water as she made herself comfortable on the grass.

"Everyone's gossiping about it, you know," Ino said, cracking open a can of coffee. She took a sip and said, "This 'Red Demon' attacker,"

"I was there last night at the hospital when they brought the kid in. I'm not sure who it was but they kept him overnight," Sakura said, nursing a can of tea. "Apparently he got hurt in the same way that Tenten did. Broke one arm and one leg,"

"A serial attacker, huh? Why high school students though?"

"Who knows," Sakura's gaze sharpened. "But I did hear that Karui was there when that boy was attacked,"

Hinata tilted her head. "I-Isn't that Kumo's kendo captain?"

Ino nodded. "Maybe the attacker really is going after us kendo girls,"

"Talk about sucky timing," Sakura said, scowling. "Someone must really want to win the tournament,"

Hinata worried her lip. "You two should be careful,"

"I'm carrying my shinai and my perfume with me at all times from now on," Ino said. She crushed the can in her fist. "If that sucker tries to get me, he's getting an eyeful of perfume and a beat down!"

"Not a bad idea," Sakura mused. "I also heard something else,"

"Hm?"

Sakura leaned her head forward with a conniving look. "I heard that someone was riding on Sasuke-kun's precious bike!"

Hinata froze. Ino shot her a quick look before waving her hands flippantly at Sakura. "It's probably just Naruto,"

"Nu-uh! His passenger was wearing a skirt,"

"It's probably just Naruto,"

"Ino!"

"Please, Sakura. He named the thing and wipes it down with baby wipes! If anyone is getting on there, it's Naruto. Did you forget how impossible it is for a girl to even get within Sasuke-kun's line of sight? Let alone ride on his precious bike,"

Sakura sighed heavily. "Fine. But some girls are saying they spotted a girl with the Rookies," Her tone turned bitter as she said, "And apparently she's __super__stacked,"

Hinata gulped and glanced down at her chest. Sakura was glaring at her own chest.

Ino laughed nervously. "It's probably just Naruto!"

"Whatever. Break's over," Sakura dusted off the back of her gym shorts as she stood. "Let's hit the track,"

Ino and Hinata followed behind. Ino gave her a hard poke in the side. "Remember what I told you about his fan club? They know everything,"

"I-I realize that now," she said, self-consciously hunching her shoulders and pushing her chest back.

"Just be glad that Sakura's not in it anymore or else you'd be more scared of her than this Red Demon person,"

She watched Ino run to Sakura, bumping their hips and shoving each other as they went. Their easy camaraderie was the kind she wanted. She knew Ino was especially careful around her. She didn't want Ino to be uncomfortable around her. Hinata couldn't make up the time that Ino and Sakura had in their friendship.

Hinata hadn't gone to the academy with the rest. All Hyuugas were enrolled in the private academy. Middle school, eating alone on the bench behind the school was where Ino had found her. Ino had kept at her side until it wasn't so strange to see mousy Hinata and social butterfly Ino together.

Ino had grew up with Sakura and the others. Everyone knew everyone in Konoha. Hinata arrived on the scene well after the friendships and rivalries had been established. It had always been hard for her to make friends, given her introverted personality and shyness. She supposed Ino had taken pity; it was the same story with Sakura. Hinata couldn't believe that outgoing, athletic, intelligent class representative Sakura could have ever been anything like her but that was how the story went. Little Ino had found Sakura and in her plucky way, gotten Sakura to pull herself up by the velcro sandal straps and blossom. Hinata was still wondering when that would happen for her. It was like someone had tied her shoelaces together but she couldn't figure out why she kept stumbling.

Hinata pumped her legs harder. She always did forget to breathe when she exercised. She heard Ino's concerned voice coming from behind her. She gave a short wave and kept running.

She saw that more girls had joined the pair. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what face she was making. Hinata swept her sweaty, sticky bangs from her forehead as she walked off the track. Gym was her last class and their teacher had stepped out to indulge in her cigarette habit. Hinata didn't skip class but she couldn't find it in herself to feel guilty today.

Her walk to the flower shop was quiet and rather empty. The streets were usually full of boisterous students stopping by shops on their way home. News sure did spread fast and worked even faster.

"Welcome. Oh, Hinata-chan, it's you," Inoichi smiled as she entered the shop. "Class out early today?"

"Uh, y-yes,"

Inoichi looked owlishly at her through his round reading glasses. "What are you looking for?"

"A cactus. I-I can help myself,"

"Ah, okay then," He nodded and flipped through the newspaper. "Call if you need help,"

"Thank you,"

Hinata made her way to the cacti. There weren't very many but she was more limited by her bad gardening skills. Cacti were easy and hard for the likes of Hinata to kill. She had once heard Hanabi make a remark about her having less of a green thumb and more of death's pointer finger when it came to plants. She picked up a little cactus.

"Hello. You shall be Choux,"

The newspaper rustled. "Hm?"

She blushed. "N-Nothing! I was talking to myself,"

Inoichi laughed. "It's okay. I talk to the flowers myself. It's good for them,"

"So I've heard,"

He took Choux from her and rung it up. "You know, your mother didn't have much of a green thumb,"

"N-Neither do I," She looked up through her bangs curiously. "D-Did you know my mother?"

"I knew of her," Inoichi handed her Choux, along with a free packet of flower seeds. "Let's see...I remember her being quiet and reserved but her Home Ec projects were the stuff of nightmares,"

He shuddered at the memory.

Hinata nodded. "My uncle told me as much. Once she gave my father home made chocolates on White Day and he spent a week in a coma,"

"That sounds about right. From what Ino tells me, you lucked out on dodging that trait," The skin around his eyes crinkled in a warm smile reminiscent of his daughter's.

She shook her head. "I used to be just as bad b-but I wanted to get better at cooking and gardening. I have a lot of practice," __And____victims___, she thought grimly._

"Good for you. It's nice to see young people appreciate nature,"

Hinata bowed her head. "I'll be going now,"

"Be careful out there." he said and waved her off.

Kami didn't make an appearance on Hinata's way to the base. She pouted, having bought dog treats for her. By now, she could expertly navigate the bloody trail. Once again, the cameras whirred and focused on her. She gave it a cheeky wave.

Today, Sasuke was waiting in front of the window.

"Another one?" he said, giving Choux a pointed look.

Hinata stared.

Sasuke stared back, brow arched. "What?"

"Your hair," she squeaked out. She was this close to squealing in laughter.

He ran his fingers through it and stopped at the little ponytail tied at the top of his crown. Paired with the glasses and Hinata could barely keep her composure.

He glared. "It was getting in my face,"

She pressed her fingers to her mouth. "M-Maybe you should get a haircut,"

"No,"

She walked around him bravely and placed Choux next to Creampuff. "There. Now you have a friend, Puff," She looked carefully at Sasuke. "Th-This is Choux,"

"I should kick you out for trespassing and vandalizing. With venomous snakes this time," he said under his breath and returned to his office. She followed him.

"B-By the way, you didn't pay me for my work last time," she said. She surveyed the room and stopped in shock. "W-What a mess! What happened?"

Sasuke was pacing with his phone pressed to his ears, mouth turned down at the corners. He avoided her eyes. "I got kicked out,"

"Oh," She remembered his frantic pacing last night. "How is he doing?"

"I would know that if they hadn't told me to leave for 'disruptive behavior'," he groused. He thumped his heel on the floor in agitation.

Hinata stepped over the papers scattered all over the nice carpet. "I-I guess you got a little stir-crazy,"

He glanced at her. "I guess,"

"Will anyone call to tell us when we can see Chouji-kun? I-I'd like to wait here, if that's okay. It looks like you could use help,"

He exhaled loudly and plunked down in his chair. "Fine,"

Hinata gathered the papers with varying levels of difficulty (how had that one gotten stuck in the ceiling fan?) while Sasuke went to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"I didn't know you had a coffee machine," she said. She marveled at the various modern features and equipment."C-Can it make coffee drinks?"

"I don't have any of that sugary shit if that's what you were after," He scoffed and walked around her to his chair.

Hinata figured he would be a black coffee type of guy. His hands were shaking, likely a combination of anxiety, caffeine, and sleep deprivation if the rings under his eyes were any indication.

She hummed in disapproval. "M-Maybe you should drink some water and have something to eat instead,"

"I'm not paying you to babysit me," he snapped.

"You haven't paid me yet," she said, sulking.

He took a sip and gave her a dark look over his mug.

"O-Or you could spend time with Creampuff and Choux," Hinata shuffled the papers. "Sunlight and nature are good for healing mental stress,"

His glare intensified. "Seriously, Hinata, shut up,"

Pearly white eyes narrowed. "I-I was just trying to help,"

"Don't bother," he said dismissively, his focus on the computer screen.

She bit the inside of her cheek and sat down in a huff. She turned to her own work and soon forgot about the stupid boy sitting next to her.

The first pile of papers documented a transaction between one Sasuke Uchiha and what Hinata was certain was a yakuza's head. The transaction had been finished and the contract had been signed. There was a sticky note in his thin, neat handwriting telling her to make copies.

Hinata looked up at him to see that he was rapidly punching keys in his phone. He lifted his gaze to hers. "What now?"

"N-Nothing. Just – you really did work with the yakuza then,"

His brow twitched. "Why are you asking me questions that you already know the answer to?"

"W-Well, those were rumors. I gave you the benefit of the doubt,"

He laughed dryly. "You shouldn't have,"

"I don't believe everything I hear," she said, feeling defensive. "If I did, I would have wondered about you and Naruto-kun,"

"You really are trying to piss me off today," he said through gritted teeth. He rubbed his temple with another sigh. "Regardless if I confirm or deny those rumors, you're going to believe what you want to believe. You don't know if I'm lying or not either,"

She pursed her lips. "That's true. I-I still like to give people the benefit of the doubt,"

He gave her a long look. "That's naïve,"

She nodded. "I choose to be naïve then,"

The phone rung. She started and almost dropped a stack of paper. Sasuke snatched his phone off the desk. "Hello?"

There was a loud buzzing that Hinata could make out as Naruto's booming voice.

"Finally," Sasuke snapped. Like yesterday, he grabbed his things and ran out. He looked over at her impatiently. "Hustle, Hinata,"

"I have my things already." she said, stomping after him.

Sasuke barreled out of the door like a bat out of hell. She was panting by the time they got to the elevator. "It's supposed to rain today as well,"

"A little rain won't stop me,"

They stopped in front of the doors.

Hinata paused. "That - That's not a little rain,"

"A lot of rain won't stop me," Sasuke pushed the door open and reached his motorcycle. It was dry under the awning. He passed her the helmet.

"Um, no thank you," she said. She ducked her chin as she handed him the helmet back. "I-I don't think it's safe to ride in this weather,"

Sasuke stared at her, his face almost blank except for his wide-eyed disbelief.

She smoothed her skirt and said primly, "It's not safe,"

"So? We're going to the hospital anyway," he said and climbed on. "If we get smeared on the highway the ambulance can reach us easily,"

"I-I don't want to be smeared on the highway. I'll walk,"

He parted his lips, then closed them with a shake of his head. "Whatever. It's not like I want your germs on Amaterasu,"

She watched him take off without wasting another second.

"Hm. Amaterasu," Hinata stuck her hand out of the awning to catch the rain. She scowled. "And he makes fun of me for Choux and Creampuff?"

Hinata took a deep breath and sprinted out, shielding her head with her bag.

She regretted her choice immediately.

"I-I might actually die like this," she said through chattering teeth. Her blouse was soaked and completely see-through and her wet black hair made it seem like she'd crawled out of a horror movie.

Hinata bounced on her heels at the crosswalk to get her blood circulating. She was ready to worship the motorcycle when she saw it and Sasuke pulled over by the curb. It was named after a god for a reason!

The look in his eyes was a combination of "You're wasting my time," "You're an idiot," "You're getting your wet butt all over Amaterasu. Be prepared to pay for the reparations," and "You're an idiot." She might have noticed his gaze drifting below her neck if she wasn't fantasizing about drinking hot tea and curling up in her warm bed after a hot bath once she got home.

Sasuke handed her the helmet. "I'm not even going to say it,"

"P-Please don't," she whimpered and draped herself miserably over his back. She was beyond caring about propriety and could only feel his body heat through their wet clothes. She heard him snort.

"I can see your bra,"

"Y-You said you wouldn't say anything!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and faced the road. Hinata dug her nails deeper into his stomach for that. She saw his cheeks lift in a smirk. She raised her face briefly to say, "Drive slowly pl-please," before burying it in his back again. He was warm and he smelled good. She tried not to be obvious about sniffing him. She didn't know why she thought he would smell bad – maybe to match his attitude? He was otherwise meticulously tidy and groomed from the freshly cut ends of his hair to his clean, trimmed fingernails. Even the office smelled nice, like clean laundry and sunlight.

They made it to the hospital safely. Hinata was still clinging to him on their way to Chouji's room. He gave her an annoyed look but made no efforts to push her away.

"Hey nurse," he called. "Can we get a towel or something?"

The nurse blinked at the teenagers dripping a trail of water and said, "I'll be right back,"

Hinata pressed her front to him not only for warmth but also to hide her chest. She flinched at his scathing expression. "S-Sorry,"

There was a distracted quality about his face. She reevaluated his expression, which now appeared to be more strained than it did angry.

"Excuse me," The nurse returned with a towels and a hospital gown. "Here you go,"

"Th-Thank you very much," Hinata said. She held up the gown and gave Sasuke one of the towels with averted eyes. "I'm going to the bathroom,"

Hinata speed-walked away, her breathing uneven. Her face lit up bright red in embarrassment. Maybe she really was naïve to think he would object to her shoving her breasts into his arm. She had unwittingly trusted in all the rumors that Sasuke Uchiha probably reproduced asexually via meiosis and thus wouldn't react to her. So much for giving the benefit of the doubt.

The nurse had been kind enough to give her some pajama pants and a plastic bag for her wet clothes. Hinata squeezed out as much water as she could from her hair before deciding she was dry enough. When she stepped out, Sasuke was leaning against the wall with the towel on his head.

"Sorry for the wait," she said.

His face was sour as he pulled the towel down to his shoulders. "You better be done wasting time,"

He pushed off the wall and stalked down the corridor. Once again, she struggled to match his long strides.

"Hey fatty, I'm here," Sasuke slid the door open.

"I'm big-boned, shithead," Chouji said. "Tell your boyfriend to stop drawing dicks on my cast,"

Chouji's forehead was wrapped in gauze and his arm and leg were in casts. Shikamaru was playing with the shutters and Naruto was gleefully doodling on the casts. Lee was sleeping soundly at the foot of the bed.

"Stop drawing dicks on his cast, dobe," Sasuke stood by the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got whacked in the head and my limbs broken," the bedridden boy said.

Sasuke nodded. "Fair enough,"

"Will you be okay, Chouji-kun?" Hinata said, creeping towards the seat Lee was slipping out of.

"Yeah, it's not as bad as it looks. I've had worse," Chouji said. "Quit it, Naruto! My parents and the cops made it a bigger deal than it was,"

She glanced at Sasuke. "Uchiha-san seemed very worried so I thought it was bad,"

"Sasuke's just a big worrywart!" Naruto said. "He loves us a lot, that's why he gets worried,"

"Speak for yourself," Shikamaru muttered in disgust.

"Why are you wearing a hospital gown? Are you hurt, Hinata-chan?" Naruto went behind her and pouted. "Darn. I thought it would be backless,"

Sasuke balled up the towel and threw it at his face. "It's raining, you dumbass,"

Naruto looked between them. "Huh? Did you come here together? Is there something wrong with Amaterasu?"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "No. Hinata rode with me,"

The boys stopped. All of them went slack-jawed. Naruto was the first to break the awe-stricken silence. "Huh? HUH? YOU LET SOMEONE RIDE WITH YOU ON AMATERASU? ARE YOU SURE? ARE YOU OKAY? HOW MANY FINGERS AM I HOLDING UP?"

"Three, and shut the hell up. This is why we got kicked out last time," Sasuke shoved Naruto away. He went past her without looking at her. "I'm getting a drink,"

The boys all turned to her.

"W-What is it?" she said. She patted her face. "I-Is there something wrong?"

"Really wrong," Shikamaru gave her a disturbed look.

Naruto lounged on the bed, propped up on his elbow. "Yeah, teme never lets anyone on his bike,"

"Oh, w-well, it was for practicality's sake," She fidgeted with her hair. "It was raining really hard,"

His chewed his lip. "Yeah but remember when Kiba got shot and Sasuke wouldn't give him a ride to the hospital?"

"Yeah," Chouji said. "We had to carry him there,"

"Practicality my ass," Shikamaru said.

"I don't think those two like each other very much," she mumbled, mulling over the fact that Kiba had been shot before. She checked the time and noticed how dark it had gotten outside.

"Before you leave," Chouji sat up. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a book. His face went red. "Can you give this to someone for me? At the day of the tournament?"

Hinata took the book in confusion.

"It has the flower pressed in it. I was going to give it to her the day I got it but that didn't work out as planned," he explained with a wry chuckle.

"I love pressing flowers!" she gushed. "Um, but who am I giving this to?"

"I wrote her name on there," Chouji made sure Naruto was back to doodling and Lee was still sleeping. "Uh, thanks, Hinata,"

"It's no trouble," she said with a gentle smile. "I'll make sure to give it to her. I-I hope you feel better soon."

The door slid open. Sasuke stood there holding a bottle of water. He gave her a questioning look. "You're leaving?"

"Yes,"

"Let's go,"

"You – You're not staying?"

"No. Why?"

"B-But you were so worried before,"

"Stop bringing that up,"

"Go home safe, you two," Naruto wiggled his fingers and grinned suggestively.

Sasuke glared murderously and Hinata waved goodbye. It was drizzling outside now. Hinata put on the helmet. She bit her lip anxiously. "I-Is it really that strange for me to ride with you? I-I don't mean to trouble you,"

"I don't care. Just get on,"

She climbed on and placed her hands on his shoulders. He looked over at her. "You're going to fall off and die if you don't hold on,"

"I am holding on."

He narrowed his eyes and turned back around. In the end, Hinata was back to wrapping herself around his torso for dear life. Sasuke was sure to give her a smug look.

"Y-You can drop me off here,"

"Why? Your house is another block away,"

"I-I don't want anyone to see. My family is very nosy,"

Sasuke pulled over. He gave her a strange look. "I wouldn't peg the Hyuuga clan as nosy people,"

Hinata shook her head. "Unbelievably nosy,"

He looked nostalgic, a solemn, distant look in his eyes.

She returned the helmet and gave a shy smile as she amended, "Nosy, but with good intentions,"

He searched her face before a small smile curled up a corner of his mouth. "That sounds about right."

*choux is pronounced like "shoe." It's a type of pastry filled with cream.


	8. In the event of a sleepover

Chapter 9 - In the Event of a Sleepover

* * *

Her father would not be happy to hear about this.

"I'm getting calluses," she whispered in horror. She ran her thumb over the rough tops of her palms where the bucket handles rubbed against.

Finally, the bell rang. Hinata shifted her weight nervously, making sure to keep the heavy buckets from spilling. Ino found Hinata with her back pressed to the hallway wall. She wasn't too happy with her either. Hinata lowered the buckets slowly to avoid eye contact.

"Again? I'm going to kick you every time you start spacing out,"

"I-I'm sorry,"

"At least be a little less obvious about it. You know Iruka-sensei is a hard ass,"

They headed to the cafeteria, Hinata trudging along in a cloud of gloom. She covered her yawn, though it turned into a choking cough. She noted that it had a phlegm-y quality to it.

"Distracted and tired, hm?" Ino leered. "Got a boy keeping you up all night or something?"

"N-No! No no no! No b-boys! Well," Hinata scratched her cheek. "If you count Neji-nii freaking out when I came home in a hospital gown and lecturing me for an hour about my curfew,"

"Hospital? Oh, to see Chouji?" Ino tugged her ponytail. "I'm volunteering today so I was going to see him and Tenten today. But you know, this is getting pretty scary. Cho's parents said that he got hurt protecting the Kumo kendo captain,"

_Karui_. In unexpectedly neat, fine print, Chouji had written her name on the inside of the book. The sunflowers he'd bought from the shop had been neatly pressed inside.

"So someone really is going after us," Ino shuddered. She looked at the cafeteria line when someone caught her eye. "Hey! The yakisoba bread is mine! MINE! Fat Hanako's gonna eat them all again!"

"Damn it, Hanako! Not the anpan too!"

"Sakura, stop her!"

"Unhand the bread, you manatee!"

Hinata watched as the cafeteria descended into chaos as the girls fought for lunch. She quietly took a seat and started on her bento, occasionally dodging the odd flying slipper and loose fist.

"Isn't that her?"

Her ears prickled at the whispering voices behind her.

"Yeah, look at those cow tits! It's gotta be her. No one else in our year is that stacked,"

She choked on her food. _Cow-?! _

"Hmph. Figures a snob like Sasuke-kun would pick a Hyuuga snob,"

"Don't badmouth him,"

"It's always the quiet ones to watch out for,"

"I bet they've done it already."

"I bet _that's_ why she keeps getting caught sleeping in class!"

Somehow her day seemed longer and more tiring now.

Ino made good on her promise to kick her out of her daydreaming.

_Cow tits. _

Thump!

_Snob._

Thump!

_Manatee – wait, that was Fat Hanako, not me._

Thump!

By the end of the day, Hinata found the thud of Ino's foot hitting the back of her chair rhythmic rather than jarring. Hinata scrunched her nose, feeling a sneeze coming on.

"Achoo!" She blew her nose. "Great. Now I'm a sick snob with cow udders,"

"Take better care of yourself, will you?" Ino packed her bag and waved over her shoulder. "See ya."

She sniffled. "Bye."

A familiar "Just Married" car waiting outside for her. The obnoxious honking snapped her out of her drowsiness.

Uchiha Sasuke was in the driver's seat. He gestured impatiently and said, "Get in, loser."

She stood there, unmoving and silent, until someone kicked the backseat door open and pulled her in. "C'mon, Hinata-chan, we don't got all day!"

"Th-This is nostalgic," she said, squished between Naruto and Kiba. "Um, where are we going?"

"Sasuke's," Kiba dropped a plastic bag full of junk food in her lap. "Help yourself,"

"We didn't want you walking home alone," Shino said from the front.

"Th-That's very considerate," she said, feeling her face warming up. "Th-Thank you,"

"Sasuke, let's get ramen,"

"No,"

"We had that last freaking week, let it go man," Kiba said.

"Actually, we had Korean barb-"

"Let. It. Go,"

"Sasukeeee,"

Hinata warily regarded Naruto's flailing arms and said, "I've been meaning to ask, but where did you get this car from?"

"It's Jiraiya's," Sasuke answered her, meeting her eyes in the rearview mirror. "Naruto won it in a bet,"

"Jiraiya's my godfather," Naruto said. He casually draping his arm around the back of her seat, unaware of black eyes tracking the movement sharply. "And an alien,"

"R-Really?"

"He's not an alien," Kiba deadpanned.

"And he enters toads in pit-fights and sells his own organs to make money,"

"Seriously, shut up," Kiba punched his spiky blond head.

Naruto dodged and gleefully continued. "And - AND he survives on a diet of watermelon rinds and the blood of virgins!"

"N-No way," she gasped.

Kiba whipped his head around to gape at her. "You – You don't actually believe him, do you? And you – stop lying!"

"And he's a pervy hermit who writes porn for a living,"

Hinata glanced at Kiba for confirmation.

He scratched the back of his head. "That one's actually true,"

Hinata dug out a pack of gummy candy and nodded along to Naruto's animated stories ("One time he peeped on Tsunade and she gave him internal bleeding, organ failure, broke all the bones in his body, and busted his freaking nuts.")

She couldn't be surprised by how hungry she was - she hadn't been able to stomach her lunch after hearing that gossip about her. She glanced up at the rearview mirror to see tense black eyes focused on the road.

"Say, you haven't seen Kami around have you?" Kiba said, sipping on his orange juice. "I think Akamaru knocked her up,"

She almost dropped her candy. "W-What? Who?"

Kiba's face lit up. "Oh, that's right! I haven't introduced you two. Akamaru's my best friend,"

She blanched. "Y-Your best friend...did - did _that_ with a dog?"

"Pretty sure he's been sniffing around her," Kiba rubbed the back of his neck with pride in his eyes. "Man, this'll be his first time being a dad,"

Hinata glanced at the other boys in alarm. Naruto was stuffing his face like a greedy swine and Shino had his headphones on. Sasuke caught her eye in the mirror and gave a hoarse laugh at her look of horror.

"Is – Is this acceptable?" she whispered.

"Well, Kami is a stray so we can't bring the pups to the kennel but I'm sure I can get them adopted. If you got time this weekend, we can meet up. Akamaru's friendly, I swear,"

The Uchiha lost his amused expression. "As if she would waste her time with you and that cow of yours,"

She deflated at the word "cow" and glared down at her chest. "Cow...cow..."

"Akamaru is purebred, you shithead," Kiba huffed. "All you've got are cold-blooded snakes,"

His stare flickered to her briefly. "More useful than that drooling, smelly, shedding dog,"

She snapped out of her trance. "W-Wait. Akamaru is a dog?"

Kiba lowered his fist and blinked at her. "Of course. What'd you think I was talking about?"

She let out a deep breath of relief. "Th-Then I want to meet him!"

"Aww," Naruto had on a shit-eating grin as he leaned toward her. "Sasuke-_kun_'s probably sad that you don't want to visit his snake friends,"

_Screech! _

"OW! You bastard, you did that on purpose!" Naruto shouted and rubbed his forehead after he'd gone tumbling out of his seat. Unlike him, the rest of them had responsibly worn their seatbelts. Stay in school, kids.

"Yeah. I thought I'd get your head out of your ass so you'd stop talking shit,"

"Fuck you!"

"We're here." Shino said dryly.

They took their shoes off and entered the Uchiha mansion. As well-designed and luxurious as it was, it was eerily quiet. There was no movement, no lived-in feeling, no feeling of home. She tried to imagine living all by herself at the Hyuuga compound and shivered. Then sneezed.

"Allergies?" Naruto chucked a tissue box at her, which she caught with minimal fumbling.

"I-I think I caught a cold," she said.

"It's been raining near every damn day since you trespassed my property," Sasuke said and shot her a nasty look.

"A-Are - Are you saying the weather is my fault?"

He raised his nose and sniffed haughtily. "I'm not saying it isn't,"

"Th-That's absurd!"

"Hey, hey, let's order Chinese! I found this pamphlet on the gate,"

Hinata looked around for the rest of the boys. "Is everyone else at the hospital?"

"Shikamaru's with Chouji and Lee's coming over later," Sasuke said, moving toward the kitchen.

She wasn't really surprised to see how quickly it had been renovated after the fire. She noticed him clearing and rubbing his throat, discomfort showing through his blank expression. Unconsciously, she wrinkled her forehead in concern. "D-Do you have a sore throat?"

"Not your business" he said, reaching for a pitcher of ice water from the fridge.

"W-Wait! Don't drink that!" Hinata went to grab his wrist, but he caught hers. He leveled an icy stare at her.

"Don't tell me what to do,"

She bit the inside of her cheek and took a deep breath before saying, "G-Ginger and honey!"

He dropped her wrist and stared at her blushing cheeks. "...What."

"A-And lemon. Um, I-I can make ginger tea. I was going to make some for myself if you had the ingredients. I-It would be better for your throat if you had some as well,"

He turned and poured himself a glass of ice water. She watched him drink it slowly and spitefully in front of her. Then he pointed to a cabinet. "There's ginger in there. Honey's on the counter, lemons in the fridge,"

He leaned against the counter and watched her move carefully around the kitchen. He snorted and said something under his breath that definitely sounded like "weird."

She held up her knife threateningly. "What was that?"

"I said I can see your whale-tail,"

"M-My w-what?"

"Wow. I didn't peg you for the type to wear thongs, Hinata,"

"I-I'm not wearing a thong! I-I'm wearing boy shorts!"

In an instant, a familiar notepad appeared and Sasuke was scribbling and mouthing the words, "Wears boy shorts, not thongs as I originally hypothesized, both of which reduce the appearance of panty line - "

"Th-This is sexual harassment! Don't write that down!"

He expertly maneuvered out of the reach of Hinata's hand and the pot of boiling water lurching and spitting in her other hand. He smirked.

"If you'd like, I can sell this information back to you," He leered at her. "Though you shouldn't freely give it to me in the first place,"

"Y-You -" She sighed in frustration and set the boiling pot back down. "F-Fine. I won't talk to you if all you want is to a put a price on my words,"

"Oh?" He pushed his hip off of the counter and went to her side.

She turned her head away and stared intently at the ginger she was peeling. From her periphery, the Uchiha was staring blatantly at her. He moved to her other side. Hinata turned the other way. How annoying. How childish! She imagined herself dragging him out of the kitchen by the ear.

Then she heard scratching again. She saw him writing in that stupid notepad again. Black eyes lit up with mischief, a corner of his mouth curling up.

"Curious?"

Hinata silently contemplated "accidentally" squeezing lemon juice into his eye.

Sasuke tapped his pen against the notepad, craning his neck to read her face. His gaze dropped to her tight grip on her spoon as she stirred the honey in. "Don't put too much,"

"..."

"Hey. Are you listening? Stop. Stop pouring,"

"..."

A tick formed in his brow. "Mature, Hinata,"

He hovered over her shoulder, where she was gratuitously filling the cup with a 1 to 1 ratio of honey to tea. She might have been humming. "Oi. You're wasting my honey. I'm charging you 350 yen for every drop,"

"I SAID PRINCESS MONONOKE!"

"TRIAL. OF. THE. DRAGON!"

Sasuke and Hinata peered out into the living room. Kiba had Naruto in an arm bar.

"Princess Mononoke is a kid's movie!"

Kiba tightened his legs around the other boy's arm. "You take that back," he hissed.

"When you take back what you said about fighting in kung fu movies being fake,"

"It IS fake fighting!"

Shino piped up from his place on the couch. "May I make a suggestion?"

With Kiba now in Naruto's headlock, both boys screamed, "NO!"

"Hmph. It is your loss if you won't see the educational value of documentaries,"

"If I wanted to see a bunch of bugs porking I could look out the damn window!"

"I like Princess Mononoke too," Hinata said, pouring herself a cup. Sasuke was dumping his cup of honey out.

He sneered at that. "Yeah, you like dogs too,"

She frowned. "W-What's wrong with that?"

He wasn't looking at her, which made it harder to read him. He seemed annoyed (which was not unusual for him) but there was something there she hadn't seen before. Granted, it was difficult to see anything on his face, but as a Hyuuga, she was used to reading pokerfaces. It was a necessary skill if one wished to communicate with any member of her family.

"I-I don't mind snakes either," She tried to smile, not understanding why she didn't want to see him upset.

Something lightened in his expression. He uncrossed his arms, leaning lazily against the counter across from where she was sitting. He smirked. "I made you talk,"

"I-Is it good?" she said, ignoring his pettiness.

"I appreciate that you didn't burn down my kitchen,"

"Th-That's not much of a compliment,"

"Were you fishing for one?"

She bit her lip, exasperated. "I was just asking if it was okay,"

"After I got rid of all that damn honey, yeah," He took an emphatic sip.

She was somewhere between being pleased and wanting to suplex the stupid boy into the third circle of hell.

The doorbell rang. Sasuke and Hinata went to the living room, where Naruto and Kiba were still fighting (Naruto was trying to give Kiba a wedgie). Shino answered the door.

"Look, I found another friend!"

The resident bowlcut was waltzing with the delivery girl.

Lee dipped her, bags of food and all. From her position upside-down, she read off the list;

"12 orders of fried rice, 8 orders of kung pao chicken, 24 dumplings, and 15 orders of lo mein?"

"Yes, thank you,"

"Another wonderful sister has come to join us!" Lee cried and twirled her.

Shino handed her the money. Without missing a beat, she chopped Lee's neck and kicked him off of her. She took the payment. "Thank you."

"That was sick," Kiba said, watching the delivery girl ride off into the sunset on her moped. He elbowed Naruto and said,"See, that's real fighting,"

"O-Our second sister...is indeed...a skilled – oof, fighter," Lee said, clutching his bruised stomach.

In the end, they took a vote on which movie to watch. Surprisingly, Princess Mononoke won. What was more surprising was Sasuke's vote on the animated film. She figured he'd like action/fighting films. His choice most likely indulged the sadistic pleasure of seeing his best friend tearfully denounce them as his friends ("Bunch'a traitors!")

"Oi, move your big head out of the way," Sasuke said. He shoved Naruto's head away with his foot from his spot on the couch.

"I hate you, Sasuke!" Naruto cried, still wiping his snot with his sleeve.

"And you, dog boy. Don't eat all the kung pao chicken. I don't need another fatass in my gang,"

"Get hit by a truck, cockstain,"

Once again, Hinata was left wondering how Sasuke ended up as their leader. He was more of an evil TV drama mother-in-law to them. She gulped when he fixed his eyes on her. She was sitting next to him, having unwittingly followed him to the living room with the food. He simply lifted a finger and flicked away a grain of rice near her mouth. Instantly, color bloomed across her face.

"Tch," Naruto reached for his chopsticks. "He's only nice to her because he's got a crush. Hey, come here Kiba-kun, lemme get that for you!"

He mimicked Sasuke's expression and dramatically reenacted flicking a bit of rice off of an unenthusiastic Kiba's face.

Hinata hid her embarrassment in her fried rice. She looked at Sasuke, who sat with a serene expression, completely shameless.

"Kiba. 500 push-ups. Now,"

Said dog boy widened his eyes incredulously at their cruel leader. "Huh?"

"Man, don't be rude. We're eating," Naruto scolded around a mouthful of food.

"I'd be willing to lower it to 400 if you can eat at the same time,"

"Wait, what? Why the hell do I have to do that?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, his nose upturned. "I thought I was doing you a favor, you ungrateful swine. Here I am, giving you a chance to appeal to Hinata,"

Kiba sent Hinata, then Sasuke, blank stares. "...what,"

"Hmph," Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You haven't been subtle about _sniffing _around her, you dog,"

"I – what?"

"Look, I think I got it!" Naruto shouted. "I put the bowl under my chin and every time I do a push up, I take a bite. I am a genius! 399 to go!"

Lee, who had been knocked out cold by the delivery girl, stirred to at the sound of a challenge. "400 push-ups while eating? HA! I challenge you to 1000!"

"Bring it, bushy-brows!"

Hinata chewed her lip anxiously. Maybe this was normal for them? Eating and doing push-ups at the same time?

"I-I'm sorry, my form isn't very good. Also...um, my – uh cow..." She hung her head and glared at her chest. "Y-You two make everything difficult for me,"

Fortunately, every one was too self-absorbed and busy misreading the situation (including Hinata's dense self) to notice her mumbling.

Sasuke shot Kiba a dark look. "I'll make it 2000. Hustle, you lowland gorilla,"

"Hey! At least be consistent with your insults! I can't be a dog, a pig, and a damn gorilla all at once!"

"Nine hundred...ninety seven," Naruto and Lee panted, sweat rolling down their faces. "Pass me...the duck sauce,"

Shino watched them descend into madness with short shake of his head. Sasuke was grinding Kiba's face to the ground with his foot, Hinata was trying to do push-ups and muttering about cow udders, and Naruto and Lee were actually making decent progress. The bespectacled boy took the remote and switched to the nature channel. Ah. He hadn't missed his documentary on rhinoceros beetles. Good.

lllll

"I hope you have returned to your senses," Shino said, arching his brow at Naruto and Lee face-planted into their bowls. Kiba had passed out with rug-burn on his face. Hinata was still trying to do a push-up.

"I see that you have all lost your damn minds," Sasuke said in disapproval.

Shino frowned. "You were also participating,"

"Wow, it's gotten late,"

"...Don't change the subject when it doesn't suit you,"

Sasuke looked down blandly at the bodies at his feet. "I guess you might as well stay over then,"

Hinata sat up and gasped. "Oh no! M-My curfew. Neji-nii's going to scalp me," She scrambled for her phone.

"H-Hello? Neji-nii? Club ran late again...huh? Y-You are? Why Hokkaido? That's pretty far...Y-You told me this morning? Haha, yes, I-I remember!...W-Well, would it be okay if I stayed over?..." She bit her lip and giggled. "O-Of course, it's only girls. J-Just us ladies here!...Uh-huh, uh-huh, okay, okay...okay, bye then,"

She hung up and sighed. She met Shino's questioning look. "Neji-nii's on a field trip with the archery team, so he can't pick me up. My father doesn't like anyone driving me around because he thinks I'll become pampered and lazy,"

Shino stood. "Then I'll go find some spare futons,"

The remaining conscious pair lapsed into a silence. "Naruto-kun passed out again," she said, poking said sweaty boy covered in duck sauce and rice with her toe.

Sasuke sunk down next to her. For once, he wasn't trying to stare into the depths of her bone marrow. Instead, he locked onto a tiny wooden block carved in the character for "peace"_. _It was set on the TV stand.

"Who would have thought that Hyuuga Neji has a sister complex," Sasuke said.

"S-S-Sister com-! N-No, no, no, no way-"

"He calls you like clockwork," Sasuke put his arm up behind her head. "Like a controlling boyfriend,"

Hinata huffed, hyper-conscious of his arm brushing against her head. "I-It's not strange for siblings to look out for each other,"

Sasuke was silent. He was still staring intently at the block.

"I-I also have a younger sister. Her name is Hanabi. Even though there's a bit of awkwardness between us, I-I still look out for her,"

"Hm. You don't seem like the older-sister type. At all,"

"W-What does that mean?" She squinted white eyes at him. "S-Somehow that sounded like an insult,"

He rolled his shoulders, sliding his eyes back to her. "Take it as you will,"

"H-How did you mean it then?"

He inspected her face, dark eyes dilated. He looked away, sweeping his gaze over their empty tea cups. "There might be hope for you yet, Hinata,"

He fell silent again after that.

She took her lip between her teeth. "I-I don't spend time with her though. Our schedules are different, but I don't make time for her. As the older one, I should reach out to her, but," She cleared her throat. "I-I guess I'm a coward,"

"Admitting it isn't the same as confronting it," he drawled.

"I-I know. I know. I can't read her mind, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we talked more. I don't think she wants this rift between us either,"

His silence seemed more suffocating, heavier, this time. She wondered if she'd verbally stepped on a land mine.

"I found the spare futons," Shino deadpanned.

He went about carelessly tossing them on top of the passed out boys. He gently laid out his own futon. He held up another one. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to sleep here or in a guest room,"

Hyuuga propriety demanded she go to the guest room. Hinata didn't feel like moving.

"I-I can fix it myself. Thank you, Shino-kun,"

He nodded and slipped into his futon.

Sasuke got up and headed to the kitchen. She was about to get up but then stopped herself. In shoujo manga, this was the part where the pure-hearted maiden sympathized with the misunderstood bad boy. No, he was still a sadistic weirdo and a pervert who kept commenting on her underwear and he _still_ hadn't paid her for doing his homework. She also wasn't keen on pissing off his fanclub.

The devil in question appeared in the doorway with an empty pot in his fist. He shook it. "There's no more tea."

* * *

A/N: This one's a little shorter *cough 1000 words shorter cough*. Finals week and all that. Next one will be back to 16-17 page length. Look forward to it! Thank you for the reviews, favs, follows, and messages, and thank you for reading. ilu 3

Pony out.


	9. In the event of a busy school day

Chapter 10 - In the Event of a Busy School Day

* * *

"O-Oh, and then there was that time when Hanabi fought a boy in her class for flipping her skirt," Hinata giggled. "She framed a picture of herself stomping his face into the ground. Th-Then when Neji-nii found out, he threatened all the boys in her class,"

Sasuke squinted an eye. "Your sister," He paused. "I admire her,"

She laughed at the memory. He watched her eyes glitter when she smiled, white irises reflecting light, full pink lips curled up, rosy cheeks lifting to soften the corners of her eyes.

He averted his gaze with a cough.

At her inquisitive look, he said quickly, "My throat,"

"Oh," She nodded. Though she wasn't sure if that explained his red ears.

Hinata gently shifted her position on the couch to put her empty teacup on the table.

_Peace. _She eyed the wooden block, then looked at Sasuke. His eyes were hooded, drooping at the ends.

It was pretty peaceful once the boys were asleep/knocked out and when Sasuke behaved. He was almost docile now, holding his tea cup to his chest and reclining on the other end. The comfortable silence was starting to make her eyelids feel heavy.

"Another one," he said, voice low. "Tell me another story,"

Hinata blinked her drowsiness away. "U-Um, okay," She twisted her skirt hem. "There was the time when we were little and Hanabi didn't want to go to a dinner with a visiting clan. So,"

She blushed. "S-So she streaked naked and screamed that she'd escaped from the Hyuuga's basement...and Neji-nii and I were her accomplices,"

He laughed quietly and then grinned. "You and Neji streaked too?"

"N-No! We distracted the guards so she could escape," Hinata cleared her throat. "Neji-nii was the one who came up with the idea. He was a mischievous kid but then he was forced to grow up,"

There was that stormy expression on his face again and the same suffocating, somber atmosphere. It happened every time she mentioned Neji-nii. Her eyes ran over the wooden block again and this time she almost choked at how slow she was. Of course, her childhood memories with Neji-nii were probably reminding him of his own big brother.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't realize I was-" She wildly waved her hands in her flustering.

"You were what?" He pulled a blanket up to his neck. "I was the one who asked you to talk about your family,"

"W-Well, yes, b-but I should have thought about your feelings," she said, wringing her hands.

Sasuke rolled his shoulders and yawned. "I'm going to sleep,"

"On the couch? Sh-Shouldn't you sleep in your bed? You need to rest properly,"

"Stop fussing,"

"F-Fine. Get more sick. S-See if I care,"

"Oh, you're so convincing. I see you reaching for another blanket,"

"Th-This is for me!"

He watched as she settled on the other end and draped the blanket over herself, overlapping it with his blanket.

"G-Good night,"

All she got in response was soft breathing. Huffing, she pulled the blanket all the way up to her face. She regretted it when the scent of his fabric softener hit. She poked her head out with a gasp.

A single dark eye looked at her across the couch. "Are you jerking off in there?"

"W-Wha – no!"

He shifted his legs and bumped into hers. He glared. "If you're going to fap, do it quietly,"

"I-I'm not," she insisted.

Would her face ever return to its normal color? She tried to bring her legs up to her chest, but found them entangled with his legs. "Um, can you move your leg please?"

"Move yours, you octopus,"

"O-Ow!" She gave him a hurt look. "You kicked me,"

"Two points for me,"

"Why are you keeping score?"

There was rustling from below, then a loud voice said, "Will you two shut the hell up? Play footsie and spank your monkey elsewhere! Some people are trying to sleep!"

"W-W-We weren't-!"

Naruto grumbled some more before snoring again.

Hinata sighed. His legs surrounded hers, with one foot sneaking under her thigh.

"H-Hey! Watch it!"

Snore.

"Tha-That was clearly a fake snore! Remove your foot!"

Snooore.

"I-I need an adult. I need an adult!"

"I am an adult," he mumbled sleepily and wiggled his toes. "Warm, squishy..."

She sat up. "M-My thighs are not squishy," She pushed his cold foot off of her thigh. "I-If they are, it's because you still haven't found my bike,"

The only answer she got was some grunting and a toe poking her hip.

Hinata doffed the blanket, smoothing her school uniform as she stood.

He gave her a once-over and said, "You're sleeping in a skirt?"

"There's nothing else to wear," she said. "Um, where is the toilet?"

"Down the hall," he said, rolling to his side to face her.

As she started down the hall, she heard him sigh.

"Wait. You can use one of my shirts if you want,"

At her surprised expression, he covered his eyes with his hand and said, "Don't misunderstand. It's not like I want you to wear my stuff or anything,"

"O...kay. Th-Thank you,"

"Whatever,"

_ How tsundere. His ears were red again. It was kind of cute – wait, wait, wait, don't go there Hinata! Um, think of the Hyuuga elders playing beach volleyball in bathing suits. Gross. _

She shook her head as if to physically clear both unpleasant thoughts.

"I guess if he doesn't mind, then I'll help myself," she said cheerfully. It was quite uncomfortable sleeping in uniform.

She pulled a black t-shirt out of his closet and froze. It had the same scent that the blanket had.

"There's no way I can sleep like this," she groaned. She looked at it balefully and without thinking, held it to her nose.

"It's not a bad smell but..." Hinata bit her lip in exasperation when her face grew hot again.

She surveyed the room as she went to close the door. She knew of several people who would gut her like a fish and hang her by her entrails if they ever found out she was in Uchiha Sasuke's room, changing her clothes in Uchiha Sasuke's room, and to put the cherry on top of the murder sundae, wearing Uchiha Sasuke's clothes.

"Hm?" Hinata spotted something under his bed.

She didn't mean to be nosy but the opportunity for blackmail material was there. She bent down to inspect it.

"Under a teenage boy's bed, there should be porn,"

She reached under his bed.

The blood drained from her face when her fingers ran over something scaly.

_ Hiss. _

"O-O-On second thought, m-m-maybe I shouldn't be snooping around someone's room! Haha! I-I was just leaving!" She scrambled onto her feet and found herself bowing ninety degrees. "G-G-Goodnight!"

When she returned to the living room with her blouse and blazer folded in her arms, it seemed like the boys were all asleep. She crept onto her end of the couch, once again mindful and annoyed by his sprawled legs.

She didn't think much of it when she draped most of her blanket over him to keep the stubborn boy warm. Said stubborn boy wasn't as asleep as he seemed.

lllll

Hinata woke up to the feeling of something cold in her lap. She squinted blearily down at a pair of feet, cold and white as a dead person's, tangled in her skirt.

She screamed.

Sasuke jerked awake at the eardrum-shattering scream.

Hinata was sitting up, rubbing her eyes and glaring. "Y-You,"

He pushed his bed hair out of his face. His voice was gravelly with sleep. "Why the hell are you screaming this early in the morning?"

She checked the time and let out another scream, the likes of which could shred the fabric of space and time. "It's not early at all! I-I'm going to be late!"

He watched, one-third still asleep, one-third amused, and one-third annoyed at the panicking Hyuuga getting stuck trying to change out of his shirt. He slyly hid her blouse under a cushion and sat back to enjoy the show.

"Where is my blouse? My blazer? Ah! Naruto-kun, don't put that in your pants! What about breakfast? It's the most important meal of the day – I-I can't skip it," Hinata spun around, finger-combing her long dark hair, white eyes wide in distress. "Have you seen my blouse?"

Sasuke stretched his arms and yawned. "Just tuck my shirt into your skirt. No one will notice,"

"Th-They will definitely notice!"

He stood up. "Not my problem,"

"W-Where are you going?"

"Need to take a piss," He scratched his stomach as he went. "I'll drive you,"

Hinata unhappily did as he said and tucked the oversized black shirt into her skirt and put her blazer on top. She rushed to the kitchen to wash her face. By the time Sasuke returned, he was dressed with a car key and a bucket in tow.

"Wake up," he muttered and promptly dumped water on the sleeping boys.

Hinata stepped into her shoes. "Godspeed, Uchiha-san. Please hurry!"

"Don't call me that."

_Five minutes later_

Four soaking wet boys were sitting the backseat.

"Ya couldn't wake us up like a normal person," Naruto groused, an exploring hand in his pants.

"We're going to WcDonalds for breakfast," said Sasuke, as pacifying as Buddha.

Blue eyes grew round and watery. "You're my best friend,"

"I know,"

He slammed his foot on the gas.

"When I said godspeed," Hinata squeaked, clutching to her seatbelt for dear life. "This isn't – ah! - what I meant – watch that turn!"

They finally stopped at a red light. Hinata caught her breath, the boys slept through it, and Sasuke fixed his hair in the rearview mirror. He pointed to the glove box.

"There's hairspray in there,"

She popped it open and found an industrial-sized can of hairspray.

The light had changed. "Shit," he said under his breath.

Back to maniacal driving.

"This piece here," he said, pointing to his hair while driving with one hand. "Spray it for me,"

"This one?"

"Yeah," He looked in the mirror again.

_SCREECH. _

"Please keep your eyes on the road!"

He scrunched his face in the mirror. "How are my eyebrows? Look at the arch,"

"It's fin – AH! Y-You're going to hit that old woman!"

"She'll dodge,"

_Thump. _

"Can I borrow your lip balm?"

"D-Don't change the subject! Y-You definitely ran her over! HIT AND RUN!"

"I'm gonna order ten Happy Meals for breakfast," Naruto chirped. "And 20 boxes of 20-piece chicken WcNuggets,"

"Then I will order 50 boxes of 20-piece chicken WcNuggets!"

"Do you two have to make everything into a competition?" Kiba griped immediately after waking.

"You – You're all ignoring this?"

Sasuke frowned. "Hinata, this brand of lip balm tests on animals. You should be more considerate of the lives of living things,"

"I-I can't believe you just said that with a straight face,"

They pulled up to the drive-thru.

"Whoever that is in front of us is taking _forever_," Kiba whined. "I'm gonna throw my shoe through their window if they don't haul ass,"

"There are firearms in the trunk," Shino supplied helpfully.

"N-NO! No shooting!"

"100 boxes of 20-piece chicken WcNuggets, please!"

"With sweet and sour sauce only," Naruto added.

Hinata picked at her apple pie, still in awe at the amount of food the boys were putting away. She would gladly sell her soul for faster metabolism.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," Kiba said around a mouthful of burger. "What happened to your shirt?"

"Uh, w-what about it?" she said, playing dumb.

"It has the Uchiha symbol on the collar," Shino observed.

"I-It does? W-What a coincidence,"

Kiba gaped. "Did you guys fu-"

Hinata crammed a handful of fries into his mouth. "Y-Y-You should eat them before they get soggy, Kiba-kun,"

"Here," Sasuke handed back her lip balm and pursed his lips.

"Y-You used it? What about animal testing?"

"What about it," he said, completely disinterested.

She stared at the lip balm in horror. Another thing to add to the list of things that would get her disemboweled if anyone found out. _I-Indirect kiss? I'm never going to use this again. I should just commit seppuku and get it over with. _

"Pass me a nugget," Sasuke demanded.

"You're driving though,"

He opened his mouth.

"Y-Y-You want me to feed you?"

_Seppuku, seppuku, seppuku. _

At the expectant quirk of his brow, she carefully held the nugget to his mouth.

He chewed thoughtfully. "You didn't dip it in sauce,"

"B-But you never said you wanted sauce,"

"Ketchup,"

"There's only sweet and sour,"

"Ketchup,"

"I just said there isn't any!"

She grabbed some wet wipes from her bag and passed them around. "Naruto-kun, don't put your hands in your pants while you eat,"

Sasuke side-eyed her. "You're fussing again,"

"Hm?" she said, leaning towards him to wipe a smudge of oil from his cheek.

He cleared his throat. "Nothing,"

Hinata nodded, distracted by putting some lipstick on. Finally, they arrived to her school.

"Have a good day at school, sister!" Lee beamed and waved as Hinata stepped out of the car. "Be careful!"

"Thank you, Lee-kun. I-I'll be going then," She waved shyly back. "Thank you for the ride and for breakfast,"

"Call us if you need someone to walk home with!" Naruto called.

"I will. Goodbye!"

"See ya!"

Sasuke nodded to her. She bobbed her head back, a small smile on her face.

lllll

"You're comin' with me, kid!"

"I-Ino-chan, w-what are you-"

"Arms up,"

"I-I need an adult!"

Hinata backed away from her friend, red in the face and panting. "W-Why are you trying to strip me?"

Ino put her hands on her hips. "Do you really need to ask? You wore _that_ to school,"

She pinched the Uchiha clan symbol, bunching the fabric of the black t-shirt.

"B-But I couldn't find my shirt this morning,"

"That makes it sound worse,"

A pair of girls covered their mouths as they passed the bickering duo in the bathroom, one half of the duo quivering in only her bra and the other half waving a shirt menacingly.

Ino shook her gym shirt in her fist. "Change and then burn that thing,"

"Th-That's so rude! I'm not burning the shirt he lent to me,"

"At least hide the evidence,"

Hinata put his folded shirt into her bag. Once she changed into her gym shirt, Ino's face relaxed a bit.

"So you had a sleep-over,"

"Mm. Uh, w-we didn't do anything inappropriate,"

"Let me guess. Naruto, Kiba, and Lee fought over something stupid and Shino acted like a little creep, right?"

At Hinata's awed expression, Ino laughed. "They haven't changed at all from their Academy days, huh,"

"Anyway, I heard that Cho's recovering quickly,"

"Th-That's good,"

"Tenten's doing better too, but I really hope there aren't anymore attacks," Ino's forehead crumpled as she frowned. "Sakura wanted to ask Temari if she was behind the attacks, but we don't have any evidence to use against her,"

"Y-You're walking home in groups, right?"

"Uh-huh. You're being careful too?"

"Mhm,"

As they walked through the hallway, Hinata could feel eyes on her. She had never been one to enjoy attention, especially the kind that sent hushed whispers and fiery glares her way. She physically withdrew herself, her shoulders hunching to make herself smaller.

Ino was shrewd as ever. "They're probably talking about your ride this morning,"

Hinata blanched. "I-I forgot about that. B-But the windows were tinted,"

"Yeah, but most people know what the Rookie's car looks like. It's hard to miss,"

"I-I'm not really in the mood for lunch now," White eyes darted anxiously around her. "I think I'll go up to the roof,"

"No way," Ino draped an arm around her shoulders. "The really kooky ones are definitely going to target you if you're off alone. Let's get you some anpan before Hanako eats them all."

Even under Ino's wing, for the first time, Hinata didn't feel completely safe.

lllll

"Wait, Hinata-chan,"

Her homeroom teacher was young and cute enough for the girls to hound him after class, flirting, asking if he had a girlfriend, if he owned that crappy mountain bike that moved like a prehistoric animal's skeleton, and if they could ride in the back.

He was sensible, the kind of sensible a man teaching at an all-girls high school needed to be to avoid going to prison. He rebuffed them gently but firmly; Yes, I own that crappy mountain bike, I haven't got a second helmet for you to ride in the back, and I'm training to become a monk.

"Yes?" Hinata had her schoolbag packed and ready to go.

"Do you have a minute? I wanted to discuss some things with you," He pulled a chair and sat down across from her seat. Hinata smiled nervously and tucked her skirt under as she sat.

The afternoon sunlight was deep golden, illuminating floating dust and shooting across the chalkboard.

"I wanted to talk to you about how you're doing so far. Being a high school student comes with a lot of changes and adjustments and everyone deals with that differently,"

She nodded, her nervousness growing. Did everyone get a conference? Or was it because she specifically seemed like a gloomy loner? Or was this her father's intervention?

He affirmed her fears: "I noticed that you don't mingle with your classmates,"

Her feelings must have shown on her face because he gave her an easy, dimpled smile and said,

"It's one of my duties as your homeroom teacher to make sure my students aren't having trouble, especially with getting along with others. You're a quiet girl, a good student, but I'm worried that you might be feeling ostracized,"

"I-I do have friends," she said, voice small, feeling her face heat up and her mouth become dry.

How humiliating. That must be what her classmates saw; a mousy, pathetic loner.

"Ah, Ino-chan, right?" He readjusted his glasses. "Still, it's important to get along with the rest of the class. Social isolation can lead to psychological problems and could affect your growth and your academic performance,"

His smile stayed strong against her stony silence. "Are you in any clubs?"

_Uh...I'm in a gang, I think. _

He patted a spot of chalk on his knee, muttering, "I'm going to become 75% chalk dust and 25% water by the time I retire," He looked up at her face, eyes gentle. "Your father was concerned about your club activities,"

_So that's what this is about. _

"He wants you to join the kendo team. He told me you have past experience, so it shouldn't be hard to land a spot on the team,"

She wasn't interested. She wasn't good at it. She wasn't good at it because she wasn't interested and she wasn't interested because she wasn't good at it. It made her feel clumsy and dumb. She still sorely remembered the embarrassment she made of herself in her middle school kendo team and her father's cold, harsh training.

Then again, Hinata hadn't been interested in becoming a gang member and she wasn't good at that, but there she was, still doing it.

"I have a boyfriend," she blurted out.

The moment she said it, she clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. What..._why the hell had she said that_?!

Sensei had a grim expression on his face. "That brings me to the other topic of discussion. There are rumors about you dating a gang leader,"

Time for damage-control. She lowered her chin, making her eyes bigger and rounder.

"I-It's true that I have a boyfriend, but he's not a gang leader. Th-Those are just rumors. But um, i-it's a secret, but I think," blink, blink, flutter, flutter. "I can trust Sensei with it,"

_Oh dear, I might be better at being bad than I thought. _

He stared at her, opening and closing his mouth, before he laughed in a more relaxed way. A break-through, a triumph, pulling the little turtle out of its shell, unaware that he was hurting it.

"I see. Honestly, Sensei doesn't really care if you kids date – you're young after all. So you've been spending your time dating instead of getting involved in extracurriculars, hm?"

Hinata couldn't look him in the eye. She had lied to a figure of authority. It had worked. She was no longer a pathetic, anti-social, poorly-adjusted teenager, a problem child, but a girl distracted by the blooming cherry blossoms of young love. That was easier to fix, easier for him to deal with.

He rubbed his chin here and flashed her a cheeky grin. "I would suggest you manage your time better. Spring-time love is the kind you'll always remember fondly. Try your best to join a club, if only to keep your old man off your back-"

All she could hear was the sound of her pulse, like a high-pitched hum in her ears.

She wasn't sure if she had done something brilliant or if she had thrown herself off the wooden plank.

The high-pitched buzz in her ears remained even while she waited at the school entrance.

"Neji-nii sure is late today," she said softly.

She was watching some birds fight over a piece of food when a thought jolted her. Of course he was late; he was still on his field trip to Hokkaido!

What did her brain think it was doing lately? A voice that sounded an awful lot like one Uchiha Sasuke's said she was spending too much time around idiots like Naruto and Kiba.

The sun was starting to dip. She hastily opened her contacts list.

_Ramen Idiot._

_ Lazy idiot. _

_ Fat idiot. _

_ Dickhole Idiot. _

_ Shino. _

_ Bushy-brows Idiot. _

_ Kiba the Stud _

So Kiba _had_ tampered with her phone.

"Ramen Idiot must be Naruto-kun," she murmured.

_"Hiya! I can't answer right now probably because I'm eating, sleeping, or at baseball practice. I'll call you back later though, believe it!" _

"Shikamaru and Chouji are at the hospital. I probably shouldn't call them,"

She tapped her lip. Next was Dickhole Idiot. She gnawed the inside of her cheek.

Under him was Shino.

"Hello?"

"Shino-kun? Th-This is Hinata," She twirled her hair nervously.

"Do you need someone to walk home with you?"

"Y-Yes, if you would, please,"

"Where are you?"

"In front of my school,"

"I'll be there,"

"Th-Thanks,"

_Click. _

She exhaled deeply. At least she wouldn't have to call the Uchiha. She doubted he was free anyway, being in the boys' kendo team.

A breeze brought his scent to her nose. She blushed, horrified at the thought that his scent was conditioning her to blush. She checked her phone again.

"Pfft. D-Dickhole Idiot," She snickered to herself.

"Good afternoon,"

"Sh-Shino-kun! You scared me," She clutched her chest. "That was fast,"

"I didn't want to make you wait," The bespectacled boy pushed up his glasses. "Shall we go?"

Shino was quietly bubbling with excitement over the rhinoceros beetle documentary from yesterday.

"Did you know," he said. "that they are nicknamed 'Hercules beetles' because of their strength? They can lift up to 850 times their weight,"

"_Kabutomushi _can? That's amazing,"

"Yes. That's why they are often used in beetle fighting, though they are harmless to humans,"

"_Kabuto...mushi,_" she said. "Kabuto. Why does that name sound familiar?"

Shino was silent. Then, "You may have heard his name in passing,"

"I'm sure I've heard his name on the news before,"

"Yes, well," Shino fidgeted with his shades. "he is Orochimaru's right hand,"

Hinata shuddered. "I-I don't want to talk about him," She swept her gaze over the street and brightened. "Oh, let's buy some crepes,"

They sat down on a park bench. "Banana with extra chocolate sauce and whipped cream," she breathed, drooling.

Shino took a delicate bite of his strawberry and cream crepe.

"Hinata-chan, may I ask something?"

"S-Sure,"

He thinned his lips, as if he was approaching a heavy topic. "Why are you still fraternizing with us?"

She stilled, stunned by the sudden shift in topic.

He set the crepe down to his lap. "I see no gain from you being with us. You will most likely get hurt,"

She stared down at her own crepe. Her mouth opened, then closed. "B-Because you all wanted me to. Because this was easier. I just – I just sent in an application," She laughed. "And you guys took me in,"

Shino mulled this over with a soft hum. "I see. We are glad to have you but wouldn't it be better to make friends with your peers?"

It was harder to hear the same thing twice in one day. This wasn't an educator tasked with dealing with a problem child on her father's request. Shino wasn't expressive but his words and his tone were always kind. Somehow, it was worse hearing it from him.

"I am burdensome enough for Ino-chan," Hinata said slowly. "All the girls in my school are incredible. They're all smart and athletic and involved. I-I can't measure up. It's not much of secret that my father bought my place there.

"How could I – I can't," She took a deep, steadying breath. "If anything, I'm just a parasite to her. I just take her attention, her concern, her protection, and her friendship. Ino-chan always looks out for me and I'm always there, taking from her. I-I can't – I won't do that to anyone else,"

"Can you read her mind?"

"No, of course not. But I can assume as much,"

"You're making assumptions about her. You don't truly know how she feels. I can assure you that a friend like her wouldn't think of you as a burden or a parasite,"He passed her a napkin when the whipped cream started to melt onto her hands. "We consider you our friends and we don't think of you that way. Friends support each other. Some friends need it more than others. It can't be a clean 50-50 give-and-take relationship,"

"Yes, but I'm abusing her kindness because of my own weakness at socializing. For Ino-chan, it's like she's bound by duty to me. Like she's stuck with a charity case,"

A sharp glint shone in his shades.

"Hypothetically, if your friend forgot her umbrella on a rainy day, would you lend it her?"

"Y-Yes,"

"And if there was a height difference between you two, would you try to accommodate? Wouldn't you try to hold it so that both of you could stay dry?"

Shino rubbed his chin.

"At first I wasn't sure where I was going with this, but I think I mean to say that the umbrella is a metaphor for support and protection. On sunny days, you can enjoy the weather together. But on rainy days, when your friend needs an umbrella, you're there for her with your umbrella. Does that make her a burden to you?"

"N-No, not at all,"

"Don't feel sorry for yourself. Don't make excuses for yourself. Don't give up before you've tried. I'm sure that if you say that the girls at your school are incredible people, then certainly you can find friends in them. There's nothing wrong with you, Hinata, and Ino doesn't think less of you. She's lending you her umbrella on your rainy days,"

She was quiet. Shino was alarmed when he saw her shoulders shaking.

"I," His face fell when he saw her crying face. "I made you cry. I'm sorry,"

She shook her head. "N-No. Y-You just told me what I should hear,"

"Are you sure? Kiba says I'm not good with talking to people and giving advice, "

"No," She managed to keep the wobble out of her voice. "I was making excuses. I-I thought a group of good-for-nothing boys like you would be e-easy to be friends with. I-I was the who thought less of Ino's friendship. I-I," She scrubbed her wet face. "I reduced her support and kindness to an obligation,"

"Good-for-nothing boys?"

"I-I-I'm s-sorry for thinking of you all that way,"

"I suppose you wouldn't think much of gang members," he mumbled, clearly sulking. He offered another napkin to dry her face with.

"Th-Thank you, Shino-kun," Hinata accepted the napkin with a teary smile. "Y-You put some things into perspective for me. The one who was complicating things for herself was me,"

There was a hint of a smile on his face. "Learning such things about one's self can be valuable for personal growth and life experience,"

"Hinata,"

The pair on the bench looked up. Uchiha Sasuke was standing in front of them, panting and angry.


	10. In the event of budding

Chapter 11 - In the Event of Budding

* * *

"Beat it, bug boy,"

Sasuke stood before them in a few powerful strides. First, he snatched Shino's crepe.

Then he threw it.

Shino and Hinata gasped. Hinata recovered first, pearly eyes blinking rapidly. "R-Rude!"

Sasuke reached into his pocket, coins jingling, then thrust out his palm. "Here. Go buy yourself another,"

Somehow, Shino was able to express his stunned dismay through his sunglasses.

"You…threw my crepe,"

"I'm not repeating myself," Sasuke said, dumping the money in Shino's hand.

"Leave. Now,"

The bespectacled boy arched his brow. He turned to Hinata. "Will you be okay?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" he snapped, tapping his foot and giving her a look as if demanding she back him up.

Hinata gave him no such reassurance; only a few days ago, she was certain he would turn her into fish food at the bottom of the river for breathing too loudly.  
She looked between the boys warily. His eyes were the abyss staring back at her and she wasn't going to stare into it.

"Mm. Thank you very much for today, Shino-kun,"

He nodded, shot one last look at his fallen crepe, then walked past Sasuke with a meaningful cough.

Sasuke switched his heated glare from Shino's retreating back to Hinata. She stared back, wide-eyed.

"I called you," he said. "and you didn't pick up,"

She checked her phone in shaky hands. 8 missed calls from Dickhole Idiot. She started to sweat. "O-Oh, "

His cheek twitched.

"I went all the way to your damn school to pick you up-"

He flung a handkerchief onto her lap. He pointed at it with a glare that could put out the sun. "-where I was assaulted by your peers-"

He gestured wildly at the rips in his uniform and his conspicuously broken pant zipper. Now that she looked at him properly, he had a slightly crazed, panicked look in his eyes. His purposefully messy hair looked like a tiger had pawed through it.

"-which felt more like getting mauled by a pack of lowland mountain gorillas during mating season-"

She gingerly picked the handkerchief up. The lipstick stains on it matched the shimmery residue on his face.

"-and then I drove around all of fucking Konoha to look for you and then when I finally find you, you're on a fucking date with Shino of all people?"

Hinata gritted her teeth and stood up, nose-to-nose. It didn't make up for the height difference but she still felt a bit more powerful.

"I-I – we weren't on a date!"

"It better stay that way,"

"Excuse me?"

His eyes darkened. Something crossed his face, his mouth twisting. "Do not date within my gang. I don't need some girl causing internal conflict,"

"I'm not causing drama. We were talking,"

He was so close she could feel his ragged breath on her face. He read her face as if trying to gauge her honesty. After a heavy moment, he backed off.

Then he took a compact mirror out of his pocket and began fixing his hair.

Hinata watched, once again reminded of Neji-nii's obsession with maintaining his appearance. Lost in those thoughts, she reached up and started finger-combing the hair on the back of his head. He had those weird duck-butt spikes in the back that were oddly soft.

When they were younger, it wasn't uncommon for the Hyuuga siblings to sit behind each other and braid each other's hair before bed to prevent it from tangling. Even Hinata's short hime bob got a tiny braid.

Without thinking, Hinata swatted Sasuke's hand away when he tried to push her hands away. He started at her boldness.

"There," she said, smiling at her handiwork.

"Hmph. I didn't ask for your help," he said, clicking the compact shut. He turned away and cleared his throat.

"I-I didn't ask for your help either," she said, with a peevish expression.

"Shino-kun could have taken me home,"

He whipped back around, ready for round two. "After I went through hell to make sure you got home safe. How ungrateful,"

"I am grateful for your consideration," she hissed, cheeks red with indignation. "But there's no need to scold me like a child,"

He scowled. "Fine. Let Kiba-_kun_ and Shino-_kun_ bother with you,"

"F-Fine!"

They were nose-to-nose again. He smirked. "What, did I make you cry?" he taunted, pressing his finger against her puffy red under-eye.

She slapped his hand away. "Th-This is from before,"

He stilled. She could see the gears turning in his head. A single snarled word came out of his mouth. "Shino,"

She had to grab his collar to stop him from lunging. "W-Wait! Shino-kun didn't make me cry. Stop making a fuss, please!"

He grabbed her hands. Dark eyes sparked dangerously. "Who, then?"

His hands were tight around hers but warm. She paused as she rehearsed her explanation in her head. He was being rather touchy for some reason.

"We were talking and the subject matter got a bit heavy,"

That didn't seem to smooth his ruffled feathers.

She added, as an after thought, "I-I don't see why you're upset about that," He didn't seem like the type of guy to be moved by a girl's tears.

"I am not upset. Your face looks," His frown deepened. "wrong,"

She had been bracing herself for "ugly" or something. Sasuke struggled to explain himself. Eventually, he said, "Girls think they're cute when they cry. They're wrong,"

Hinata gave him a withering look. She didn't remember trying to be cute for him.

Two fingers pushed the corners of her mouth up.

"Keep blushing and smiling like an idiot," A shadow flickered over his face. "But remember this. I will find out who upset you,"

Before she could comment, his hand held onto hers as he started to walk, dragging her along.

Flustered, Hinata said, "W-Where are we going?"

"I'm late,"

"Late?"

His back was to her, but she could still see the flaming red tips of his ears.

"Kendo practice,"

"You – You're skipping practice?"

He glanced back at her.

"Who said anything about skipping?"

lllll

Her legs were tingling like sleeping feet when she dismounted Amaterasu. Hinata was trembling when she realized that Sasuke had actually done it; he'd taken her to his school – Senju's all-boys school.

He snickered. "Your skirt flipped up. Nice peppermint stripes,"

"U-Uchiha-san!" Mortified, she pulled her skirt down. She had flashed her panties at an all-boys school.

"I-I don't think I'm allowed to go," she mumbled.

"You go to Senju girls," he said nonchalantly, locking his bike. "Sibling schools. Welcome to Senju boys,"

Already there was murmuring and boys stopping to stare. She found herself reaching for his hand before she could think about what she was doing. She stopped herself and brushed her fingers against his sleeve instead.

He looked back at her briefly, then turned back around.

"Follow my lead," he said.

The student body parted as Sasuke swept through. Easy for him, Hinata thought petulantly - he had long legs and a bad reputation; Hinata had a candy wrapper in her pocket and still took a sweater with her whenever she went outside out of paranoid fear that Neji would find out and nag at her for it.  
Hinata's grip on his sleeve tightened as they went. He didn't comment on it.

They walked through the sunlit hallway. All the boys averted their eyes from Sasuke, though they sneaked curious glances at her. He frowned. Then his hand took her hers off his sleeve and into his palm. Hinata pursed her lips and fought her blush, a bit annoyed at his roughness and bashful at the intimate gesture. His hand was warm and callused, but she didn't have time to dwell about the thumb that ran over her knuckles before he let go.

The first stop was in front of the boys locker room. There was a boy there, tapping his foot and scribbling on a clipboard. He looked up at the sound of their footsteps, then his face screwed up in anger.

"You're late, Uchiha-san!"

Said Uchiha arched a brow.

Hinata assumed that he was the kendo team's manager. Lost in his rage and clearly forgetting who he was talking to, he continued raving, "Practice started an hour ag-"

Sasuke yanked him by the collar and lifted him clear off the ground. "But I'm here, aren't I?"

He calmly walked to an open window and threw the manager out it.

"Uchiha-san!" Hinata shrieked. Her screams matched the manager's screams as he fell.

Sasuke scowled. "Don't call me that," He ran his fingers through his hair, the picture of cool, and not at all like he'd ran over a granny this morning and thrown someone out of a window just now. "It's only one story. Chill,"

"You – how could you throw him out the window!"

"He was being annoying. Besides, now we have a sub," He smirked. "Welcome to the team, Hinata,"

He pushed open the double doors to the gym. There, the kendo team was practicing. They all froze.

One boy lifted his mask, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. He stared wide-eyed at Hinata.

"Dude, are we allowed to bring our girlfriends to practice?"

"She's our sub," Sasuke explained. He handed her the clipboard and said, "Act busy,"

She watched his back as he went to change in the lockers. Several pairs of curious eyes landed on her.

She lifted the clipboard in defense. "Uh…"

"Are you seriously going out with him?"

"A Hyuuga and an Uchiha, huh,"

"Look at her huge t-"

"_Men_!"

A dark flash and the crack of wood was all she could make of Sasuke, fully decked out in his uniform and striking his shinai against a boy's head.

"What the hell!" The boy rubbed his head and glared. "I wasn't wearing my armor!"

"You should have been," Sasuke said. "This is practice, not a blind date,"

With that, he pointed the bamboo blade at the rest of the fearful team. "Practice your footwork. A thousand reps each,"

A chorus of groaning and whining later, the kendo team was practicing diligently. Hinata was watching and doodling on the clipboard. She had named it Momo for unforeseeable reasons ("It looks like a Momo.").

First, she drew a duck with Sasuke's deadpan expression on it. There were a few cinnamon rolls spirals, two smiling cacti, the Hyuuga crest, and then the Hyuuga crest lighting the Uchiha fan on fire. She was having fun. It smelled like dirty socks and teenage boys, but she was enjoying herself.

"_Men! Men! Do!_"

She was used to hearing Sasuke's low voice. He always spoke clearly and sharply, usually with a dry tone and an air of authority. Today, she got to hear his shouts, which she sounded a lot like that of a war general's. She could see the sweat sticking his black hair to the back of his neck. Every one of his hits landed without fail, so swift that she could barely see him move. His form and his footwork were proof of his status as captain.

She was struck with envy then. Sasuke, who was so much like her; the shadow of a more successful sibling, an estranged father, introverted, and even with similar tastes in fashion and color palette. Sasuke, who was surrounded by people, who commanded attention and filled the room with his presence, a natural leader. She envied him. She envied how he attracted people despite his thorny personality. She envied and admired his confidence and his shamelessness. Everything he did was with skill and grace.

He looked over at Hinata. She was sitting still, eyes glazed and listless. She wasn't paying attention to him. There was that crease between her eyebrows like she was thinking hard.

_Thump_.

"_Men_," he said.

"O-Ow!" Hinata rubbed her head, where he had gotten a head shot.

He waved his shinai, a small smile playing on his lips. Bastard thought her pain was funny. "Wake up, space cadet,"

"I am awake," she said, huffing and stroking the tender spot on her head.

Sasuke tapped Momo pointedly. "You're supposed to be making observations. Not," He squinted down at the clipboard. "Turds,"

"Th-That's a sunflower!"

"Whatever. Look,"

Did he want her attention that badly?

The boys were preparing for practice matches. The winner of each match moved on to the next round and grew closer to the final match with Sasuke.  
Hinata's doodling slowly turned into observations.

_Mochi-kun_ (a heavyset boy) _needs work on his footwork and speed._

_Pudding-kun_ (a boy who was literally quivering like pudding) _needs work on his spirit._

_Castella-kun_ (At this point, Hinata was getting hungry)_ needs work on his strikes._

When she took her eyes off of Momo, she saw Sasuke stepping up.

_Matcha Roll-kun_ (Sasuke, because he was a bitter fool)_ … no room for improvement._

Once again, all she could make of the match was a roar of "_Men!_" and a series of blurred strikes.

"Enjoying the show?"

Hinata started.

It was Castella-kun who had spoken. He lifted his mask off his sweat-drenched face and grinned. She pressed Momo to her chest and shook her head, cheeks red. "I-I'm doing my job,"

There were more boys starting to crowd her.

"As expected, captain won," Mochi-kun said with a sigh. He sighed again. "He even has a cute girlfriend. Can't he leave the rest of us with something?"

"I'm not-!"

"Is it true that the Hyuuga family is descended from ninjas?"

"Manager, are you in girls' kendo?"

"I want Karui to step on me!"

"Can I get Tenten's number?"

She turned to Sasuke, who was glaring at the boys surrounding her.

"A thousand laps," he barked. "Now,"

They grumbled but did as they were told and shuffled away.

Sasuke went to her, still annoyed.

"I-I made observations," she said meekly. He was making a face that could spook the devil out of hell.

She put Momo in his outstretched hand.

His eyebrows twitched, then his face softened as he glanced up from the clipboard at her.

"Mochi-kun?" he said, amused.

"I don't know their names," she muttered.

"Mm. Who is Matcha Roll-kun? 'No room for improvement.' Impressive,"

A boy she'd dubbed Doughnut-kun peered over Sasuke's shoulder and adjusted his glasses.

"Can I be Anpan-kun?"

"S-Sure,"

"Mochi-kun is kinda mean," Mochi-kun pinched his tummy sulkily.

"It's me, isn't it? Matcha Roll-kun has to be me!"

"Five thousands swings," Sasuke commanded. He stepped in front of her, shielding her from the swarm of boys.

"You're cruel," they cried.

"I'm the captain, yes,"

One boy whispered to another, "Look at how much he's showing off in front of her,"

"A thousand extra laps for you,"

Sasuke ruffled the back of his head. "If I'd known they'd be so annoying, I would have dropped you off,"

"I'm sorry for the disturbance," she murmured.

"Whatever. You can make it up with work today," He smirked. "Today's work is more…hands-on,"

Before she could properly contemplate what that could mean, her stomach growled. She rubbed it, frowning "All this dessert talk is making me hungry,"

He nodded and turned to the team. "Finish your drills,"

She heard the boys muttering about "He's bailing on us to go on a date," which increased their drills by the thousands.

The sun was setting as they hopped onto Amaterasu. She wasn't sure how to feel when her arms went around him so naturally, or when she realized that she wasn't scared of riding the bike anymore. She wasn't scared of him anymore, either.

At a red light, a man honked at them and whistled at Hinata. Sasuke tore the paint off the side of his car when he rode past.

They were at the base again. How had she become so desensitized to all of this? When did it start to feel normal to go up to a gang's headquarters like it was a second home?

"I need to pick up some papers," he said.

Hinata left Sasuke to go to his office as she drifted to the window.

She stared at the cacti.

And promptly ran into the office. He raised a brow at her frantic gesturing. "What?"

"L-Look! Come look!" She grabbed his hand and began pulling him. "Th-They're budding!"

When he recovered from the feel of her hand holding his, he was in front of the window. Her stupidly-named cacti had sprouted buds. They were ugly, in his opinion, but her eyes were shining up at him like two moons. Sometimes he feared the power she had over him. It wasn't fair how pretty she was. Even if he thought her eyes were creepy sometimes, she was growing on him like the damn flowers starting to grow on her fugly plants.

"C-Can we take them to the hospital? I'm sure Chouji-kun would appreciate it,"

Sasuke doubted Chouji cared about plants, and yet he was already nodding and picking them up.

"What are those papers?" Hinata asked as she pressed the down button on the elevator. "I-If you don't mind me asking,"

"Proof that I'm asking for a favor from some old friends,"

She wasn't sure what was going on (which, now that she thought about it, wasn't that unusual anymore). "It's related to work, right?"

He nodded as he handed her the helmet. She was lucky her hair was easy to manage or else she'd have a severe case of helmet hair. Her mind wandered off into a strange territory as she stared at his broad shoulders. His hair smelled like the same salon-brand shampoo Neji used. She liked whatever brand of fabric softener he used. She liked whatever fragrance he wore. A clean scent, maybe a little citrusy. It was hard not to notice when she was pressed against his back for the second time today.

She had no rosy-colored illusions about Sasuke having feelings about her. The only reason he had been so angry had to be because he'd been assaulted by her peers. It probably added to his preexisting female-related trauma. Hinata had heard that his official fanclub was even recognized by Konoha's board. On top of that, their relationship was in some gray area. They weren't friends. Acquaintances, more like. Maybe even employee and employer. He still might have ideas about shooting out her kneecaps.

Their first stop was the hospital. Sasuke reached out to smooth out her flyaway hair and he bowed his head to her. "Spot me," he said.

She fixed his hair. A strange relationship. Very strange.

"Here, fatty," he said. He put the cacti on the windowsill.

"Thanks?" Chouji was sitting up today. Shikamaru was reading a book. "Kinda ugl – ow!"

"I think your IV came out," Shikamaru said dryly. He had noted the leader's murderous expression and reacted accordingly by yanking the needle out of Chouji's arm.

"You pulled-" Finally reading the situation, Chouji said, "I mean, they're uh, really…pretty,"

"R-Really? This one is Creampuff and this one is Choux!"

"We're going now," Sasuke was already down the hall by the time Hinata stopped gushing about her plants.

She was speed-walking to catch up to him when she heard a familiar voice.

"I can't believe there's no space on your cast," A giggle. "Popular!"

_Ino-chan?_

She crept to the door. Through the window, she saw Ino sitting by Tenten's bedside with a marker in her hand. An image flashed through her head, one where it was Ino in the hospital bed and Hinata at her bedside. A chill swept through her, her stomach plunging. She gulped for air when her throat closed up. _I won't let that happen to you._

She ran to him, her heart pounding.

"You have a place in mind?" he asked over his shoulder. Once again, they were at a red light. He could feel her tiny fingers playing absently with the material of his shirt.

"Ramen?"

"No,"

She recoiled at his curt rejection. "W-Why not?"

He frowned. The first thought that came to mind was Naruto's annoying smiling face getting all chummy with Hinata. He knew it was Naruto's way to be touchy and in everyone's personal space, but the idea of him touching ignited an unfamiliar rage inside him.

"O-Okay. How about Chinese?"

They walked the rest of the way to the Chinese restaurant. Usually the streets around here were busy and thrumming with activity. There weren't many students around. At least it saved her from any more nasty gossips.

"I want to try the beef bowl challenge," she said. Her eyes glowed as she checked out the menu. The beef bowl challenge was a legend and a rite of passage. It was a monstrous bowl, a Herculean task, but she was up for it!

Sasuke gave her a dubious look up and down and sipped his tea.

"Y-You don't think I can do it?"

"Don't pout at me,"

"I'm not,"

"Just don't throw up while we're working,"

She paused at that. "About work – um, I have a request."

* * *

** A/N: Abrupt end, I know. Otherwise I wasn't sure how long I would have kept this chapter hostage! i didnt edit it much bc you might have to wait a year if i did. It's been exactly 3 months IM SO SORRY im slow and lazy. Now I've got school too rip in pieces, me. but im glad i made it before sasuhina month ends :D**

** NOTES: **

** 1 - hime hair refers to Hinata's haircut, which has that style/cut of bangs**

** 2 - there's a lot of shouting in kendo. these shouts are called kiai and they're meant to express your fighting spirit! Men is a strike to the top or side of the head protector and Do is a strike to the torso (in the most non-sophisticated way to explain lol) (watch Bamboo Blade if you want to watch cute girls do kendo)**

** 3 - a shinai is a bamboo sword meant to represent a Japanese sword**

** 4 - hinata's nicknames for the boys are all japanese dessert names. Mochi is rice cake, Castella is a type of sponge cake, Pudding is…pudding, Anpan is a sweet roll filled with red bean paste, and Matcha Roll cake is a rolled matcha-flavored cake with cream in it.**

** 5 - the beef bowl challenge is 100% a persona 4 reference bc clearly i can't control myself**

** if there's anything else you want me to clarify please feel free to ask! thank you for reading and thank you for sticking with me even though i dont update regularly or quickly T.T ilu**


	11. In the event of a date

"I want you to protect Ino-chan and the rest of the kendo team from the attacker,"

"Okay,"

"R-Really?" Her feelings choked her up. "I-It means a lot to me,"

Sasuke raised his eyes to her. She had come to recognize it as his curious face. His face always had a harshness to it, but now she could see that there wasn't any suspicion or hostility there, just curiosity, maybe confusion.

"I see," he said.

"Oh," she said. She smiled shyly. "Naruto-kun is like that for you," A dreamy glaze cast over pearl eyes. "Your sunshine,"

"Naruto is not my sunshine," Sasuke bristled with disgust.

She giggled. "He is,"

"He is not,"

She couldn't stop giggling. What a liar! He orbited Naruto like he was the sun.

"I'll cancel your request,"

She gasped. "D-Don't!"

There was the slightest smile on his face, eyes curved and gleaming.

She sighed quietly. "You're lucky, Uchiha-san,"

"I told you not to call me that, _Hinata_,"

She continued as if she hadn't heard him. "People are drawn to you. You don't have to work hard at making friends,"

He lifted a brow. "It's because I'm not a loser,"

She frowned. "Y-You're just a natural genius at everything. Friends, school, kendo - life!"

He nodded.

"But I have to work hard at everything," She gave him her best dirty look. "It's not fair. You have such a terrible personality too," She rubbed her eyes angrily. "But people still like you,"

"You're bitching about me but you're still here. Explain that,"

"I-I don't know! You still owe me my bike. And money. A-And food,"

"You could buy all that yourself. Save yourself the trouble," he said in an even tone.

He lowered his head to look at her watering eyes. "You're not gonna cry, are you?"

"I-I might!" Up til that point, Hinata hadn't known she was an angry cry-er. A sad cry-er, a happy cry-er on occasions, but she'd never been so worked up before!

Seeing all the dirty looks the other diners were shooting him made her feel better, in a vindictive way.

"Smooth operator!" A shark-toothed grin and a friendly arm around Sasuke's shoulder announced the strange boy's arrival. Mischievous violet eyes fell on her. "Who's the cute crybaby?"

A girl with long red hair unceremoniously dropped onto Sasuke's lap and glared at Hinata. She adjusted her glasses and hissed, "Yes, who is she?"

Sasuke shoved the girl into the seat next to him and said, "My -" He stopped, then frowned at Hinata in thought. "My...acquaintance,"

"Wow. Va-_gue_!" The boy laughed, wiggling his eyebrows at Sasuke and Hinata.

The last person to arrive was a mountain of a man - or boy? He smiled politely down at them. "Hello," He bowed to Hinata. "I am Juugo. This is Suigetsu,"

"Yo,"

"And this is Karin,"

She slammed Sasuke's tea cup down from her face and positively glowed as she touched her lips. "Indirect kiss!"

"Excuse me, waiter. A cockroach touched my tea," Sasuke said in monotone.

Hinata bowed her head. "N-Nice to meet you. I'm Hyuuga Hinata,"

"Hmm? A Hyuuga, huh?" Suigetsu plopped down next to her and swung an arm around her shoulder. "What kinda business do you got with our little Uchiha? Ow!"

The boy rubbed his shin under the table and snarled, "That's not how you play footsie, asshole,"

"Remove your arm and I'll remove it for you," Sasuke warned.

Suigestsu smiled nervously. "Don'tcha mean 'or'?"

"I know what I said," Sasuke motioned to Juugo, who sighed and lifted both Karin and Suigestu out of their seats.

Sasuke sat next to Hinata, while Juugo put the other two across them.

"Quit fucking around," He snatched his new cup of tea from Karin's slyly questing hand.

"Why'd you make us come all the way here for anyway? We coulda met at the usual place," Suigetsu scratched his neck. At Hinata's guilty expression, he smiled. "_Oh. _Being accommodating to the lady, hm?"

Sasuke sighed and ignored his heckling. "Juugo. Report,"

Juugo gave a quick nod after thanking the waiter. His polite smile dropped into a grimace. "You were right,"

Sasuke steepled his fingers. "That bastard,"

Suigetsu swirled patterns in the frost of his water glass "Yeah, he never got over you,"

Hinata tried and failed to follow the conversation. She looked across at Karin.

"Um, I don't know what's going on,"

She raised a red brow. "You're not supposed to,"

Hinata shrank into herself at the other girl's fierce expression. "O-Oh,"

Karin seemed to consider her for a moment, then swept her arms in a gracious gesture. "Well, I suppose I could tell you," Ruby eyes gleamed. "For a price,"

Hinata wasn't so surprised at that as she was at her fulfilled quota for giving people the benefit of the doubt. Sasuke must have been infecting her with his rudeness.

"Karin, extortion isn't the best first impression," Juugo scolded.

"Orochimaru is supplying firearms to Suna's gang," Sasuke said blandly.

Suigetsu was bubbling with excitement. "It's like in the movies!"

"I hope you get shot," Karin spat.

Sasuke ignored their bickering and nodded to Juugo.

"They're supposed to meet up in one of the shops in Orochimaru's district,"

Karin returned her attention to Hinata, who had barely caught something about Orochimaru.

"I'll let you be as nosy as you want if you give me that shirt. I know it's Sasuke-kun's,"

There was a cold look in her eyes now. A sharp nail pressed down on the Uchiha fan stitched on the collar.

Hinata opened her mouth, her throat dry. She hated confrontations. She hated herself more for wearing his shirt. But it was so warm and smelled so nice and she figured it wouldn't be visible under her sweater, but she'd sorely underestimated Karin's shrewd eyes. Not that she knew that she'd be bumping into Sasuke's scariest fangirl today. Her luck just worked that way. She felt Sasuke's eyes on her, a brow raised. Even he hadn't noticed and they'd spent most of the afternoon together.

"It's his shirt," she said, tugging on her sleeve. "Y-You should ask him,"

"Sasuke-kun," Karin hissed through her teeth, a menacing look pinning Hinata in place. "Why didn't _I_ get your shirt back when we were together?"

Suigetsu read her puzzled expression and chuckled. "Together, including the rest of us,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You _stole_ my clothes. What's the difference?"

"You never gave it to me," Karin pinched the Uchiha fan on the other girl's shirt. "And never ones with your symbol,"

"Sorry, not all of my underwear has my clan insignia on them," He drummed his fingers against the table, glancing briefly at Hinata.

"I had to sew them on myself!" she cried indignantly.

He sighed, looking extremely irritated now. "We aren't here to discuss my underwear,"

Hinata frowned. The bitter memory of Sasuke sexually harassing her about her choice in underwear AND writing it down made her mutter, "You know about my underwear,"

Karin must have had exceptionally good hearing (or maybe selectively good hearing for all Sasuke-related news) because her face suddenly matched her hair.

Dark eyes widened, as did everyone else's.

"Dude," Suigetsu grinned and thumped Sasuke on the back. "Nice,"

"No, not nice!" Karin slammed her palms on the table. "Let me tell you about my underwear, Sasuke-kun!"

The boy in question was already back to grilling Juugo. He was rubbing his chin in thought. "Sound is always a tricky place to get around,"

"I sewed the Uchiha fan on the crotch part-"

Suigetsu sipped his drink and said, "Oh, is it the one with the shark fin print g-string I bought you as a joke?"

"No!" she snapped. "It's the shark fin bikini ones,"

"I'm going to play paper," Sasuke said suddenly, throwing his palm out.

Hinata blinked dumbly at his hand while the rest of the party made unhappy noises.

Suigetsu groaned and Juugo sighed again. "Not mind games again!"

"Can't we decide without playing rock-paper-scissors?" Juugo added. "Something more peaceful?"

Sasuke shook his hand impatiently.

"What are we playing for?" Hinata asked, still hopelessly lost.

"We're splitting up into groups. Same hands in the same team," Karin adjusted her glasses. "Don't get in my way. I'm going to be on Sasuke-kun's team,"

"O-Okay," she agreed meekly.

She wasn't sure if being stuck with Sasuke would be worse than being in a party with the others.

"Fine, I'll play scissors then," Suigetsu said.

Karin crossed her arms. "I will remain mysterious!"

Hinata chewed the inside of her cheek. She knew Sasuke liked to play games and not the nice kind, like Pokemon or dating sims. He could be lying and setting the rest of them up to play scissors and play rock instead.

Or he could be telling the truth. She was going to stick to her guns and give him the benefit of the doubt.

She caught the smirk curling at the corner of his lips. Pearl eyes narrowed.

She decided to test him. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, Uchiha-san,"

Shark boy snickered at "Uchiha-san." Sasuke's smile reached his eyes.

"That's naive, Hinata,"

She smiled despite herself. "I choose to be naive, then,"

His mouth twitched up.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

They all took a moment of silence to assess their hands.

Suigetsu played rock.

Karin played rock.

Juugo played scissors.

Hinata played paper.

Sasuke played paper.

Hinata cast a disbelieving look at him. He caught her eye and said, "I like your consistency,"

She blushed. She hadn't expected him to remember her words like that.

"Best out of three!" Suigetsu demanded. He pointed furiously at the equally angry bespectacled girl next to him. "There's no way I'm teaming up with this chick!"

"For once, I agree!"

"Shut up and go," Sasuke said, finishing his tea. His tone left no room for their squabbling. "You two go to Sound's supermarket. Juugo, you go to the beauty supply store. Those are the most likely locations. Hinata and I are going to the shop by the docks. That's where the rest of you are to regroup,"

After much grumbling and brawling, the party was kicked out of the restaurant. Suigetsu and Karin were pulling each other's hair now ("A divorce lawyer couldn't help you with those split ends!" "You have enough dandruff for a fifty centimeter snowfall!")

The quieter couple walked ahead.

"Are we going to take Amaterasu?" Hinata asked.

"No. I don't want my tires getting stolen," Sasuke mumbled. "Never been to the Sound district, princess?"

She bowed her head. "N-No reason to,"

He snorted. "That's fair,"

"At least your mom's hotter when _she_ screams my name!"

"Take that back, you dickless shithead!"

"That's it," Sasuke took hold of her wrist and started dragging her away. "One more word out of them and I'll have a brain hemorrhage,"

Hinata was extremely conscious of his fingers around her wrist. She was always surprised by how warm his touch was. She felt her own heat in her cheeks when she contemplated his long fingers. She didn't realize how small the circumference of her wrist was until she saw his fingers wrapped around it.

She flinched at the menacing glare Karin was shooting her. Shooting her, stabbing her, mutilating her, more like.

Hinata was also always surprised by how easily he pulled her along. She didn't think such a thin build would possess as much strength as it really did. It almost felt natural for him to slide his hand down to hers and hold it. It covered hers entirely, squeezing a bit as they walked. She heard Karin making noises ranging from outraged squawks to agonized cries.

Hinata's hair fell over her burning face.

"The Sound district is a couple blocks away," Sasuke informed her. His voice sounded hoarse.

She nodded, fearing what her voice would sound like.

Sasuke stopped. She would have collided into his back if he hadn't yanked her around to his front. She gasped at the jarring move.

His eyes seemed deeper and darker as he looked at her face. They had long since left the others in the dust.

Meaning they were alone.

Alone at night on some empty street.

Alone at night on some empty street _holding hands_! Scandalous!

Hinata fidgeted. She was blushing so hard it was like all the blood in her body had gone to her face.

"Hinata," The way he said her name was breathy and intimate. Always by her first name, the stubborn hedgehog-head.

"Y-Yes?"

If possible, he stood closer to her. "Sound is a bad neighborhood. Drive-by shooting, keying cars, never picking up after their pets," he said gravely. He tightened his grip on her hand. "Stick close to me and don't make eye contact,"

She matched his serious expression. "Okay,"

The breeze was crisp as they walked down the street, but Hinata was quite warm sharing Sasuke's body heat.

"I spy with my little eye something cute and black," she said.

He barely made the effort to look. "Another stray cat?"

"...D-Dang it," He just had to be good at everything.

"You're too easy to read,"

Hinata sighed. "It's your turn,"

Sasuke glanced around. "I spy with my little eye something brown,"

She tried following his eyes and squinted into the dark. "Uh...a paper bag?"

He shook his head.

_Smush_.

He gave her a nasty grin. Hinata looked down in horror.

"Six to one," he said, still with that shit-eating (oh, how she wished she could  
make that a reality!) grin. "I'm proud of you,"

She huffed and stomped off to scrape the bottom of her turd-covered shoe on the curb.

He laughed.

"You could have given a nicer warning," she muttered.

"You're lucky you got a warning at all,"

She gnawed the inside of her cheek. Unlike someone, Hinata kept rude things to herself.

He took her hand again when she came back to his side. She thought she saw his ears go red. She was certain that her palms were sweating. She felt light-headed. She could hear every thump of her quick heartbeat. It was jarring every time they held hands. She swallowed.

He cleared his throat. "This is to keep up with appearances. Don't get any ideas,"

"I-I know,"

Usually, they fell into comfortable silences (they were both quiet kids). This silence was about as awkward as a baby deer stumbling around on its wobbly baby legs.

Hinata could only hear her pulse drumming and acutely felt every movement of his hand. Their elbows bumped. His thumb swept across her knuckles.

"May I ask you something?" she squeaked out.

He nodded.

"H-How do you know them?"

"Juugo and Co.?" he said dryly. "They're my old teammates from Orochimaru's,"

"O-Oh,"

"Anything else?"

"Are they still in the yakuza?"

He shook his hair out of his eyes before answering. "They're moles,"

She gasped. "L-Like in the movies!" she repeated Suigetsu's words. She blushed at that realization.

He smiled with one side of his mouth. He considered her for a moment as the streetlight illuminated her face. Her eyes glittered, two silver moons shining up at him. His gaze lowered to her lips, bitten pink and slightly parted. Her hand was in his, small and delicately boned, her skin smooth and cool to the touch. He lost count of the times he'd stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, marveling at the difference between their hands. Hinata was softer everywhere, it seemed (though that would need, _ahem, _further investigation). He wondered if her palms still had calluses from kendo. He wasn't one to leave such thoughts unattended. It was only a matter of changing position.

Sasuke had been staring at her for a while now.

She thought he had something to say but he just stood there, black eyes intently studying her face. She hadn't noticed how close his face was to hers until she felt his breath on her lips.

Panic seized her then, as she made to back away. Using the hand that was holding hers, he jerked her back to him. Their hands were pressed against his chest. Hinata's other hand had broke her fall on his chest, over his thundering heart.

Dark eyes followed her flustered movements. He lifted their joined hands and pulled his hand away, where it had been covering hers. Instead, he wove their fingers together. She watched. His thumb passed over her palm.

"You don't have calluses," he remarked.

"Y-Yes," If she was feeling light-headed before, now her poor little heart was on the verge of giving out.

He nodded, then dropped their hands back down, still woven together, and lightly swung them as he tugged her along.

"M-May I ask...what that was?" she asked thickly.

He blinked slowly. "No. I was curious,"

"P-P-Please ask next time,"

"Why? Did I make your heart race?"

"Ye- I mean, n-no! I-I mean, you could have asked me – I would even tell you what hand lotion I use if you just asked instead of doing th-that,"

"'Sensitive Care Lilac and Peppermint hand lotion'," he murmured. There was a very familiar tube in his hand.

"Th-That's my – when did you-"

"Hinata, Hinata," he tsked. He popped her lotion tube's screw open with one hand and sniffed. "I am a man of action,"

Hinata patted her bag down. Usually she kept her cosmetics tucked away in a zippered pocket inside her bag, so how had he gotten to it without her realizing?

"Man of action?" she huffed. "'Ask and you shall receive',"

"Want some?" He offered the lotion after squeezing some out for himself.

"O-Oh, yes please. My hands were feeling dry – wait,"

"Don't think too hard about it," he said, letting go of her hand to rub on some lotion.

She accepted her fate (and the lotion). The boy made less sense the more she spent time with him.

Still, she found that she liked their fingers woven together better than him holding her hand in his. Her brain was still processing that she was holding hands with Uchiha Sasuke and liking it.

His phone vibrated.

_"We're already here. Did you enjoy your long walk on the beach?" _

"We haven't gotten to the docks yet,"

_"Then hurry the hell up! This bitch is driving me nuts and not in a sexy way!" _

They could hear screaming and thumping from the other side.

"Karin-san and Suigetsu-san get along well," Hinata commented.

"Like a house on fire," Sasuke muttered in return. "Don't fuck up,"

_"No! Not my manberries!" _

_ Click. _

He glanced at her wide-eyed expression. "Bet you're glad you played paper."

lllll

_Rustle_.

Hinata looked down at the plastic bag she'd stepped on, then at Sasuke with a sheepish smile.

"Stealth, Hinata," he hissed. "Float like a butterfly, stings when you pee,"

"I-I don't think that's how it goes,"

This was the third time she'd done something un-ninja like; the first incident was her cooing at a stray cat; the second was her tripping on a soda can. He had been leading her to prevent such things but she still found a way to be as slick as sandpaper.

Sasuke was as sly as an alley cat, the way he slipped through the streets without a sound. A black cat, maybe.

_Bzzt_.

_"Are you there yet?"_

"Ask me that one more time,"

_"Are you there y-"_

"Karin, break his balls

_"Gladly,"_

Once again, he ended the call to the tune of Suigetsu's screams.

"We actually are here," Hinata noted.

The salty scent of the water and the click of their shoes against the pier marked their arrival to the docks. Their destination was a little wooden cabin with an open counter. It was quite charming, probably the nicest piece of infrastructure in this crummy neighborhood.

She tried to make out the menu under the flickering hanging lightbulb. Some moths obscured her view.

"I wonder if they make tropical smoothies,"

His only response was an odd look.

She blinked innocently in response.

Sasuke took a seat on one of the dusty stools. "What kind of service is this?"

"Ah, they do! Piña colada flavor is my favorite,"

"You heard the lady," His voice carried through the tiny cabin.

There was a creak from inside. Then a click from behind them. Cold metal pressed into the back of her head.

"Sorry," a voice said. "We only serve lead,"

Sasuke frowned. "I didn't see that on the menu,"

The voice took a moment to respond. "You ordered a piña colada right? Only other gangs order that,"

Hinata was still frozen. She wasn't brave enough to turn around, but it was highly likely that there was a gun pointed at her head. She felt it shift in her hair and swallowed dryly .

Sasuke stared at her, somewhere between peeved and in disbelief at her luck, then turned around.

And spat on the gunman's hand. She knew this because she felt some land on her hair.

That gave enough distraction for the gunman to drop the weapon in disgust to instinctively wipe away the spit.

In a flash, Sasuke kicked the back of his knee and slammed his face into the ground. He lifted him up by the hair. "Where's your backup? Unless you're stupid enough to go it by yourself,"

The boy gritted his teeth.

"The silent treatment? C'mon, sweetheart, don't be like that," Sasuke tightened his grip on the boy's hair.

Sasuke flipped open his notebook. "Shinozaki Nozomu. A grunt like you has some nerve threatening us. Especially with your...delicate family situation,"

"Shut up," the boy snarled.

"A useless NEET of an older brother, overbearing parents, poor. The only silver lining to your crapsack family was your golden-child sister," He shut the notebook with a nasty grin. "Well, until Orochimaru got his hands on her,"

The boy, Nozomu, flared red in rage. Hinata was disturbed by the thoroughness of his information gathering. A chill went down her back. If he knew that much about a stranger, how much detail was in her entry?

"Who knows where she is now?" Sasuke continued his narrative, pressing his foot down on Nozomu's back. "Except me, that is,"

Nozomu stopped.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine," He pushed his foot down harder. "Where are the guns?"

"I don't know," he grunted. "They didn't tell me,"

"Let me ask you an easier question. Where are your strongest fighters?"

_Click_.

"Right behind you,"

His face was twisted in a sadistic expression. "Cute,"

"Move and we sh-"

Too late. The Uchiha flashed to her and lifted her over the counter. Hinata fell on her butt with an "oof!" She recovered quickly enough to watch Sasuke bob and weave, slipping out of the way of five armed boys. He was fast, practically a blur. She saw sharp silver in his hand leaving slashes of red in its wake. He was doing a shocking amount of damage despite how small the pocketknife was. He was aiming for their hands, making them too slippery with their own blood to hold their guns. The guns had silencers, but she still cringed at the sound of each bullet he gracefully dodged.

The way he moved was acrobatic; a practiced, fluid sport of violence. His movements were smooth and powerful, not a single move done wasted. Naruto's way of fighting had been rough and playful, like a puppy tearing into a favorite toy. Sasuke was a predator; he was too calculating, too familiar with his actions. In the night, his dark eyes looked even darker, with his pupils dilated to better take in the view of his fallen enemies.

She took her eyes off the gratuitous violence in front of her and scrambled for Sasuke's phone.

_Please regroup at the dock._

_ Bzzt._

_hina-chan taught u manners? Lol give us a second PLEASE ;)_

Hinata wasn't sure if she wanted to frown or smile. Suigetsu was an...acquired taste.

Something whizzed past her ear. It clanked onto the ground with a metallic sound. A bullet. Her insides grew cold and heavy, her breaths short and her throat dry.

A cold hand caught her in a painful grip and grabbed her around the neck. The burning stench of metal hit her full-on. Something pressed into her temple.

Nozomu had her at gunpoint.

* * *

**A/N: have fun with that cliffie bish! **

**jk jk hello hi it's been a while**

**but i came back with 1000 more words this chapter than the last! 4k what's uppp**

**note 1: karin is a cutiepie &amp; the girl-on-girl animosity is resolved next chapter...i'm all about girls supporting girls and being lowkey to super gay with each other. say no to internalized misogyny! love your fellow ladies! **

**note 2: that line "float like a butterfly, stings when you pee" comes from crayon shin-chan's english dub (which is gr8 and v funny if a little dated) **

**note 3: suigetsu is the type of fuckboy who texts with winky smileys ("and then what? ;)") and asks for nudes 3 seconds after**

**note 4: i...i really like hand-holding okay...**

**thank you for reading babes! **


	12. In the event of another date

"Uchiha!"

Sasuke stopped after slashing the last grunt. He looked as unimpressed as ever, an easy smirk on his face. Hinata's terrified expression and squeaks clearly had no effect him.

She almost hated him for it.

"Good going, genius," Sasuke sneered. "You picked a fight with the wrong Hyuuga heiress,"

Both captive and captor stiffened.

He was bluffing!

Hinata hoped Nozomu didn't feel her stiffen up.

"Ha," She felt his palms sweating. "Some Hyuuga. She didn't even see me coming,"

Sasuke waved his hand. "She makes mistakes too," His eyes narrowed. "Though, I thought you would want information on your sister,"

The boy's grip softened for a moment. "I think I already know that if Orochimaru's got her, it's too late," His arm tightened along with his voice. "Unlike you, not everyone can get out so easily,"

Hinata didn't catch the livid expression that flashed across Sasuke's face in the midst of her panicking.

Deep breaths, Hina. He wasn't wrong; she was a Hyuuga. She was trained to fight. She wasn't very good, but she had the basics down. It was self-defense, not violence. In this situation, Neji-nii would say to drop all her weight on him and then knee him in the -

"Manberries! My fucking MANBERRIES!"

She was breathless and relieved that she'd successfully maneuvered out of his grasp. She wasted no time running back to Sasuke.

He was doubled over, howling with laughter. Hinata was stunned, completely unsettled by the sight of a laughing Sasuke. He slapped his knee and wiped a tear from his eye before clapping her on the shoulder. "You did good, Hinata,"

She couldn't help her grin. Her heart was beating out of her chest but it felt... exhilarating.

There was a click. They looked up to see Suigetsu pointing Nozomu's gun at them.

"Bang!"

Karin was standing a little a ways with Juugo, who was looking pityingly at the Suna grunt rolling on the floor, crying in pain.

Hinata caught Karin making moony eyes at her. She smiled back bespectacled girl came right up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I can appreciate a fellow ball-buster,"

The boys were busy collecting the guns and putting them in a duffel bag. "These should sell nicely," Suigetsu patted the bag fondly.

Sasuke nodded. "Good work today, team,"

Karin was still clinging to Hinata as they walked back. "What's your favorite color? Favorite animal? Blood type? What shampoo do you use? What color is your underwear?"

Suigetsu snickered. "Lucky you, Hina-chan. You got yourself a fangirl,"

Sasuke was quite pleased to give Hinata the burden of Karin's love. Especially when she was asking all the right questions...

"You look like a D-cup. Or maybe an E?" Karin looked stumped as she rubbed her chin. "I figured out the rest of your measurements but I can't get your bust right. Lemme check!"

"I'm really glad you called me out today, dude," Suigetsu sighed happily at the view. "Hinata's great. Her ti - OW!"

"I don't think he likes you speaking about her that way," Juugo chided.

"She's not your girl," the other boy grumbled.

He backed off at the menacing look on the Uchiha's face. On second thought.

Suigetsu scoffed. "No wonder you were showing off so much,"

The taller boy elbowed the him.

"Ow! Why me?"

Juugo hissed, "Have some tact,"

Suigetsu glared at the back of Sasuke's head. The Uchiha was trying to walk between the girls like a pimp but Karin was intent on keeping one Hyuuga and one Uchiha at each side. She had her arm looped through both of theirs.

Hinata was looking overwhelmed, like a cute little fish out of water. Karin was being her usual ugly clingy self ("Suigetsu, that's rude.") Sasuke thought he was slick, making eyes at Hinata when she wasn't looking. To the remaining boys of Team Taka, he couldn't have been more obvious.

"Call me!" Karin winked, tossing Hinata's phone back to her.

"When did you – nevermind," Hinata sighed and pocketed her phone. She was getting used to having her phone pickpocketed.

She waved tiredly back as the trio headed home in the opposite direction. Sasuke and Hinata headed for Amaterasu.

Now that the adrenaline had worn off and she had space to think, she had some questions.

First, Nozomu had mentioned something about Sasuke leaving Orochimaru. If she knew anything about the yakuza, it was that they did not take betrayal or disloyalty with warm wishes for the best. She peered down at Sasuke's hand.

"What?" he said, passing her the helmet.

She lifted her pinky finger up.

He mimicked her, then scowled and wiggled his pinky. "I still have a pinky,"

"I was just curious," she mumbled.

"That's a stereotype. You're so rude," He swatted her pinky with his.

Hinata rubbed her hand, disgruntled. "Th-Then you don't have to cut off your pinky to show loyalty?"

"No," He had his back to her as he sat in front of her. "He cut traitors open and turned them into lab experiments."

Tonight, he remembered to stop a block away from her house.

As she dismounted and returned the helmet, she caught a strange emotion in his eyes. It was gone when she blinked, but there was a softness in his face she'd never noticed before.

"Remind me to bring you next time," he said with a smirk. "So you can bust some more balls,"

She blushed. "Um!"

"Night,"

"G-Goodnight, Uch...S-Sasuke-san,"

He froze, then stared at her. He watched her go completely red and run down the block. He couldn't say his exit was any smoother, though, with the way his hands were trembling on the steer.

Hinata was not prepared to see Hanabi waiting for her.

"Hey Sis," Her younger sister hopped off the porch swing. "Ready to repay that favor?"

lllll

Hinata was sitting in a pile of her clothes. Her closet was gaping open after throwing up all its contents.

She was going on a date today.

With her sister.

She had a shirt clutched in her hand. She was a little disgusted at herself for taking it out of the laundry bin. She had been meaning to wash it and return it. Now, her finger traced the Uchiha flame for the umpteenth time. On her lap was a plain white shirt with a Hyuuga fan stitched on the breast pocket. The Uchiha flame and the Hyuuga fan.

She groaned and fell back onto her bed. Her face glowed red at the memory of calling him by his first name. She held her stomach. There was an alarmingly fluttery sensation there.

"No, no, nooooo," She shook her fist (with his shirt in it) at the ceiling at whatever forces were at work, surely having a good laugh at her angst. "C-Curse you,"

Hinata face-planted onto her clothes mountain and sighed. She turned her head to glare at the shirt, rubbing her tummy. "Why him?"

Her phone vibrated. She scrambled for it, her heartbeat loud in her ears.

_Call Kiba or Lee if you need something._

Sent from _Dickface Idiot._

She had a last good chuckle at that before deciding to change his contact name to _Sasuke._

She set to analyzing the text. Did he mean that she shouldn't bother him when she needed something? It sounded like he was going away somewhere. She frowned. The stress of replying was upon her!

"Simple," she whispered to herself. "Go for simple,"

Her fingers were trembling from...something. She didn't want to brood over her feelings, especially the ones that he gave her.

_Why?_

"Sis!" Hanabi slid her door open and put her hands on her hips at the wretched sight before her. "What are you doing? Get dressed already!"

Hinata started. She recovered and smiled sheepishly. "Pick something for me,"

The younger girl huffed. "You really are hopeless,"

The older one sighed again, passing a hand over his shirt. "I really am."

Hanabi whisked through her clothes and pulled out a dress. It was a rich sapphire blue, with a square neckline in a comfortable material. While Hinata fixed her face, Hanabi sat behind her, brushing out her sister's bedhead.

Hinata giggled. "We're like monkeys,"

"No way I'm picking out your fleas," Hanabi deadpanned.

"So what's the agenda?" Hinata said, stuffing her purse.

Hanabi stopped Hinata from putting any more snacks in her purse. "Beetle hunting,"

"B-Beetle hunting?"

Hanabi held up a insect net and a plastic tank. "I'm gonna get the biggest, strongest beetle and crush those stupid boys!" Her expression soured. "Sensei said I'm not allowed to do anything fun!"

Hinata grimaced. "Sensei" was a Hyuuga elder who supposedly spent generations teaching Hyuuga heirs. Hanabi was right on the nose - Sensei forbade _common folk _behavior.

Her big sister smiled good-naturedly. "I-I suppose you're about that age for beetle-fighting,"

"Did you do it when you were a kid?"

Hinata scratched her cheek. "I was too squeamish for that. Unlike you, tomboy,"

The little Hyuuga puffed up in pride at that.

Under the blooming trees, dappled sunlight on her skin, was her pretty big sister.

Hanabi was aware of the looks Hinata was getting as they walked and studied her curiously.

"Hey Sis,"

"Hm?"

"Have you done it with your boyfriend yet?"

lllll

"Why do pretty girls like ugly things?" Chouji rubbed his jowls in thought. "Like French bulldogs and cactuses," He gestured to the two plants on the window sill.

"Cacti is the correct plural," Shikamaru corrected dryly. "You don't need to water them, you know. Self-watering is kinda their thing,"

Sasuke ignored him.

"Why are you here, anyway?" The lazy boy's gaze drifted to the clock on the hospital wall. "Aren't you supposed to be at the airport?"

Sasuke stared at the two potted cacti intensely. "She was right. They are soothing,"

Chouji and Shikamaru exchanged glances. The big-boned boy said, "Dude, I think you need to get your head checked,"

The Uchiha threw the watering pot at his head. "Maybe you should check yours,"

Chouji rubbed his head and shouted, "I'm already injured, shithead!"

Shikamaru observed their leader as he flicked the garish purple flower on the cactus. That one was Creampuff. Sasuke had introduced them and mocked their names.

If there was one thing Shikamaru had that the rest of their gang didn't, it was a brain (and basic observation skills. Tact, too. That was three things. Whatever).

"You're going to see Itachi eventually,"

Sasuke looked like he wanted to chuck the cactus at his head. "Don't bring him up,"

"You better bring back souvenirs from Hong Kong. Food souvenirs,"

They both ignored Chouji. Sasuke dragged his finger across the pot and rubbed the dust

between his fingers. "Besides, we're in a delicate state right now. If I leave, then it

leaves the bug idiot, the dog idiot, and the bowlcut idiot to bungle things with Suna,"

Shikamaru raised a brow. "Naruto?"

Sasuke traced a pattern on the window. "With Jiraiya. To visit his parents' grave,"

Shikamaru smirked. "And Hinata?"

If he blinked, he would have missed the tensing in the other boy's shoulders. "You were talking her up all morning about how she kicked someone in the balls,"

The red ears were a lot harder to miss.

Shikamaru decided to go further. "Gonna miss her?"

"It's only two days and one night," Sasuke grumbled. "Why should I miss her?"

"Don't ask me,"

"Don't try to talk to me about my feelings. I don't have any," Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. A nervous tic, if Shikamaru's years of observation were right.

Shikamaru was done teasing (for now). "Then quit sulking and confront your brother. Either see him now or later. Deal with it now or later. It's going to happen inevitably,"

His knuckles were white against the window sill. "I don't have anything to say to him,"

"I tried." Shikamaru muttered, thumbing through a manga.

Chouji gave him a supportive pat on the back and returned to inhaling his hospital breakfast.

Sasuke pricked his finger on the cactus.

lllll

Typical Hinata. She spazzed and blushed, before stammering, "D-D-Done what? W-With who?"

"You know," Hanabi made a few lewd gestures. How old was this kid! "With Uchiha Sasuke,"

Hinata became even more flustered, if possible (it was). "W-W-We're not in that kind of relationship!"

Hanabi raised her brows. "Then what are you getting so embarrassed for?"

"W-Why would you ask that?" Hinata scolded, fanning her face.

"I was curious. You're old enough to do that kinda stuff," There was a solemness in her eyes. "I probably won't get to do any of that stuff even when I'm your age,"

The air between them thickened with tension.

Dull white eyes reached hers. "Do you hate me, Sis?"

Hinata looked at her sharply. "Hanabi, why would you ask that? Of course I don't hate you,"

"Why not?" She sounded nonchalant. "I would hate me if I were you. I stole your title. I'm better than you at being the heir. Father," She paused, her voice tight. "Father pays more attention to me. Sometimes it's satisfying when he praises me and criticizes you,"

The expression on Hinata's face was somewhere between resignation and hurt. "Hanabi, don't try to force me to hate you. We're supposed to be having a day out. Please don't,"

"It kinda pisses me off," Hanabi continued, lips thin. "When you act like a saint. Like you don't hate and have bad thoughts. You're not Buddha,"

"I could hate you," Hinata said. "I-I know all the reasons why I should. But you know all the reasons why you should hate me, too,"

They stopped in the shade of a large tree. Hanabi's eyes were narrowed. They were so much like their father's.

"You have all the responsibilities I should bear. You can't be as carefree as me. I could do those things with any boy I want. You're to be betrothed depending on what the clan wants. You have higher expectations placed on you. Father pays more attention to you, but it's more about training and grooming you into the perfect Hyuuga than family bonding," Her voice was steely and even as she said, "Do you hate me, Hanabi?"

Hanabi's mouth twitched, fists clenched at her sides.

A sharp whistle interrupted them. "Yo, Hinata-chan!"

Her body relaxed from being unconsciously tensed. "Kiba-kun,"

"Oof!"

"H-Hanabi!"

Her little sister was bowled over and buried under a giant ball of white fur.

"Akamaru, down boy," Kiba said.

Shino nodded to her in greeting.

The enormous dog retreated, tongue and tail wagging happily. He barked and nosed Hinata's hand. Hanabi sat up in a daze. "Where am I?"

"Oh my god," Hinata gasped. "Amnesia?"

"Just kidding. Chill, Sis," Hanabi laughed and patted Akamaru's head.

"Who's the midget?" Kiba said.

"I'm not a midget!"

"This is my sister, Hanabi," Hinata said. "Hanabi, Kiba and Shino,"

A few moments later found Hinata patting a brooding Shino on the back. "Cheer up,"

Hanabi had completely ignored him in favor of kicking Kiba in the shin for calling her a midget.

She was grateful for their timing. She was happy to spend the day beetle-hunting with her sister, but she was loathe to approach the ugly topics.

"Beetle fighting?" Kiba chuckled and jerked a thumb at Shino. "This loser was the undefeatable champ at it back when we were kids,"

Hanabi appraised him with a skeptical look. Shino seemed pleased by her attention to his existence, regardless of her less-than-impressed expression. They were sitting on a bench, near the entrance to the forest. Hinata entertained herself with Akamaru's floppy puppy ears.

"Really! Naruto and Sasuke used to get so mad. They tried to go up against him, two against one, and they still lost,"

She laughed at the mental image of the boys as little ones. She imagined the cute, petulant, and pouting baby Sasuke and a hyper, beaming baby Naruto with his front baby teeth missing.

"That's nice," she said, her arms around Akamaru's neck. "You all are childhood friends, huh,"

Kiba was quiet as he watched Shino fervently explain to Hanabi which trees rhinoceros beetles liked.

"Sasuke's always been hard to get along with," he said. "We put up with him because Naruto was attached to his hip. He just came with the package, you know? Two for one deal," Kiba stretched his legs out and looked at her. "Did Sasuke ever tell you about Orochimaru?"

"Vaguely," she mumbled. "All he said was that he used to be in the yakuza,"

Kiba whistled a tune, his fingers drumming against the armrest. Her ears perked and her eyebrows scrunched. "Um, Beethoven?"

He stopped whistling. "Tupac," He bounced his leg and glanced at her. He took a breath before he said, "When were thirteen, he went and joined the fucking yakuza. We all thought he was nuts. Naruto was - man, both of them were in bad shape. Sasuke ripped Naruto right off his hip. Made a damn mess and then when he came back - bam! The Rookies were born," There was a bitter note in his voice when he said, "The Sasuke Protection Squad, really,"

Kiba gave her a half-hearted smile. "Well, that's the gist of it. He can tell you the details if he wants, but don't hold your breath. I doubt the connection's great between heaven and hell,"

She laughed and covered her mouth in mock-scandal. "You think I'm going to end up in heaven?"

He grinned cheekily. "You did fall out of there, didn't ya?"

"And you think S-Sasuke-san is going to hell?"

"Pretty sure the devil's just warming his seat for him,"

"That's so rude, Kiba-kun!" Still, she grinned back. "So where is he today? He sent me a - um, mysterious text today,"

"Lemme see," Kiba peered at her phone and said, "Ah. Yeah. He's visiting his family in Hong Kong,"

"They don't live with him," she said. She didn't always get along with her family either, but it seemed so sad to live alone. She would lose her mind being completely alone in the Hyuuga manor.

"He doesn't want to live with them," He rubbed the back of his neck. "That's probably why we're around his house so much. Naruto doesn't want him feeling lonely," He rolled his eyes. "Now we're stuck holding fort until he gets back. Three's hardly a gang,"

"Three?" She mentally took roll-call; Shikamaru and Chouji were in the hospital, and Sasuke was going away.

"Naruto's going to see his family too," His tone was heavier. "So it's just me, Shino, and Lee. We were gonna go grab him and head to the base,"

"Where is he?"

"He said he was training in the forest. Chopping wood or something,"

At her uneasy expression, he thumped her on the back. "Aw, don't worry! We're low on manpower but we'll live,"

"Woof!"

They caught Akamaru tackling someone to the ground. The only thing they could see was his wagging tail and red hair.

"Jeez, Akamaru! You're asking to get neutered!"

Kiba went to pull the dog off.

"A-Are you alright?" Hinata offered a hand to the girl.

"Thanks," The girl stood and dusted off her shorts."That mutt sure packs a punch,"

"He's purebred," Kiba said with a sniff.

Bright amber eyes narrowed. "You could learn some manners. I got bowled over by your giant mutt and I don't get an apology?"

Hinata stared at her, trying to place where she'd seen her. "Oh! You were the girl at the hospital," They stopped bickering and turned to her. "The night that Chouji-kun was attacked,"

Kiba caught on and said, "Wait, you're Karui?"

Her mouth twitched, a strong emotion flickering across her face. "Yeah. What about it?"

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata," She bowed her head. At Kiba's belligerent silence, she said, "This is Kiba,"

"Nice to meet ya," Karui pointedly said to Hinata, ignoring Kiba.

"Sis, hurry up!" Hanabi's impatient whine came from the forest entrance. She had her arm hooked through Shino's and was dragging the boy away.

"Good luck at the tournament," Hinata bowed before running after her sister.

Karui was watching her with a strained expression. "Thanks."

lllll

Both sisters were quiet as they scavenged the forest for beetles. Their last conversation had struck a nerve with both of them. It would kill the mood to bring it up, but it was an important conversation.

"Geez, another cicada," Hanabi flicked the bug away. "It's not even summer yet, you stupid bugs,"

Hinata wasn't too keen on encountering beetles, but a normal day out doing normal-kid things was important too.

"Hanabi," she said. She steeled herself. "I-I really don't hate you. Please don't think that. Being heir isn't as important to me as you are,"

There. She'd thrown the gauntlet, said her piece, kickstarted the conversation like a big sister should.

Hanabi was quiet as she scraped the insect net against the ground. "I...I know. I-" For once, it was Hanabi stumbling over her words. She scratched her nose. "Since we don't talk a lot, I don't know how you feel. So I just assume what you're thinking and feeling about me," Her eyes were soft. "I'm sorry. I don't hate you either,"

She chuckled to diffuse the atmosphere. "I'm happy to hear that,"

Hanabi smiled back shyly. "S-So then," Hinata almost burst out laughing when she saw her little sister poking her fingers together. Some behaviors really did run in the family! "When we get home today, can I braid your hair before you go to bed?"

"Of course,"

Her eyes brightened with excitement. "A-And can we go out again? I want to go to the

beach! And I want to eat ice cream at the park, and I want to go to the summer festival together and -"

"There's no rush," Hinata smiled and ruffled her hair. "We can do all those things. I didn't know you wanted to spend time with me,"

Hanabi looked away in embarrassment. "I'm going to the creek!" she said quickly.

"Don't get lost!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Hinata found a rock to sit on. Her plan had been to take Hanabi to the park and then get something to eat. From the war cries she was hearing from the creek, it probably wasn't going to go her way.

Still, this was nice. The trees were budding and the air smelled fresher out here than in the city.. She heard Hanabi's footsteps in the ground, crunching over twigs and gravel.

It was nice to talk to finally talk to her sister.

If it wasn't for their family and their father trying to foster an environment of competitiveness and hatred, then maybe they would be normal sisters who fought and stole each other's clothes. Normal sisters who treated their little sisters to ice cream and summer festivals and days at the beach.

Hinata might have been the type to passively allow it to happen, and Hanabi might have been swayed by the family's attention and pride in her, but they were trying now.

Her phone buzzed, breaking her out of her thoughts. Her heartbeat spiked when she thought it might be Sasuke.

_cant find lee and lost shino. hbu?_

She squashed her disappointment and focused on the text. That didn't sound good.

_Hanabi's bug hunting._

_ help me plz!_

She sighed. "Hanabi! You have your phone with you?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm going to take a walk, then,"

Hinata heard a splash and angry grunting. That didn't sound good either.

_ Where are you?_

_ in a tree_

She blinked. _...which tree?_

_ idk_

_ May I ask why? And how?_

_ pls dont_

"Kiba-kun!" Her voice echoed through the empty forest. "Shino-kun! Lee-kun!"

She went on for a while, until her voice started to strain. No luck.

However, she was starting to feel like she was being watched. Sometimes twigs would snap and there would be a flash of movement in the corner of her eye. At least the forest had reception.

Hinata stopped when she approached a deep ravine. She peered down it and gasped.

"Shino-kun!"

The boy was lying flat on his stomach. His sunglasses were scattered and broken.

Hinata quelled her panic as best as she could. He didn't look like he was bleeding, at least. She took her phone out with trembling fingers.

_ I found Shino-kun! He fell down a ravine._

_ fuk ok wait_

_ Should we call the police?_

She waited for Kiba's text, with her anxiety mounting as she watched Shino's still body. If it wasn't for the slow up-and-down of his back, she would have feared the worse.

_hinata listen get your sis and get the fuck out right now_

Fear shot down her spine.

_ I can't just leave Shino-kun here_

_ no you need to go_

_ hinata there are suna goons in here_

_ they got me and akamaru booby trapped to this damn tree _

_ i thought it was some damn prank but its them_

_ get out now_

She stood up, shaking from head to toe. She'd left her little sister unattended and in

danger.

"Going somewhere?" said a familiar voice. "It's payback time, bitch."

Hinata turned around in time to see the rusty silver backside of a shovel coming down on

her head.

**lllllll**

**A/N: Hello! Two pieces of news: **

**1 - I changed my username from Pony Juice to Helvetica Ghost **

**2 - Some of you clever eagle-eyed folk noticed that there was a chapter missing. We would be in chapter 13 except I cobbled chapter 1 and chapter 2 together (just bc it was super short compared to the rest of the chapters)!**

**So no missing chapters - just the first chapter fused with the second chapter. No worries! Everything's still there. **

**This chapter: **

**The Inuzuka Kiba Social Link - Rank Up! **

**The Hyuuga Hanabi Social Link - Rank Up! **

**The Uchiha Sasuke Social Link - Rank Up! (omg she called him by his first name!)**

**The Uzumaki Karin Social Link - Rank Up! (she's totes gay for hinata now lmao i luh her)**

** It seems Karui is hiding something. Maybe if you talk to her again, you'll be able to understand her...**

**deuces, babe. **


	13. In the event of zero escape

Once the fuzzy black-and-white static cleared from her vision, Hinata became aware of several bad things.

First, she couldn't see well. She blinked rapidly to sharpen the image in front of her, but could only make out a blurry figure across from her.

Second, her ears were ringing. It gave her a headache. She felt like she was underwater, only hearing a faraway buzzing noise.

Third, there was blood crawling down her cheek.

At first, she thought it was coming from the throbbing bump on the back of her head, but she felt a sharp stinging at her temple when she twitched her face. The edge of the shovel must have clipped her temple.

The last and most concerning was that her hands and feet were tied. Whatever the binding was, it felt like tight plastic around her wrists and ankles. Zip ties, most likely.

The rough tree bark dug its grooves into her back where she was leaning against.

"Morning, princess," Nozomu's voice sounded clearer now.

He looked down at her and grinned. He held his hand in front of her face.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

She blinked. "Um, three?"

The boy smirked. "Good. I hit you hard enough then,"

Squinting, she realized he was holding up one finger. Her stomach churned at his cruel expression. Under Sasuke's protection, he hadn't seemed like much of a threat. The Suna boy seemed so much smaller and weaker then, when Hinata had Sasuke's protection. Now she felt a chill shoot down her spine at their power imbalance.

One of them was armed and vengeful. The other was a sitting duck, bound and possibly concussed.

Radio static crackled in his pocket. Nozomu answered with an irritated, "What?"

Hinata's mind drifted into a dull haze. What would Ino do in this situation? She would have busted out of her ties by now, either physically or by smooth-talking. Sasuke? She couldn't see him ending up in such a vulnerable situation to begin with, but she was sure he would use his fists and his wits.

Problem was - Hinata wasn't a smooth-talker or a fighter.

"Look alive, Hyuuga," Nozomu chucked her chin. "I asked you what we should do first. An interrogation? More time with my shovel?"

On a squeamish note, she could see the brownish red of her blood drying on its sharp edge. She wanted to gag. Instead, she took in a steadying breath. Hinata tilted her head down, her eyes hard. She had seen firsthand from her father and Neji how intimidating Hyuuga faces could be. She had the same face. She could do it.

"Is it wise to make an enemy out of Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend?" Her voice was firm, her tone icy. Hinata was channeling as much Neji, Hiashi, and Sasuke as she could.

Something changed in his face. A slow, eerie smile curled his lip. "Again with the bluffs? Especially when he's already left the country,"

"He didn't go," She _was_ bluffing, yet somehow she felt like she wasn't wrong.

The conviction in her tone put a knit in Nozomu's brow. He recovered his composure with a lazy grin. "Whether or not Uchiha Sasuke is here or not, you're at my mercy. Besides, all of your buddies are out of commission too,"

He gained power from her distress. "Bowlcut was the easiest. We told him we were lost. What a dumbass,"

She gritted her teeth.

"Creepy dude put up a fight, but it didn't take long to overpower him. After that, dog boy ran with his tail between his legs," He swung the shovel. "We boobytrapped the forest, so I doubt he got too far,"

Hinata pulled in a steadying breath. Her fury burned in the pit of her stomach, growing with each word. Rage and indignation at what they'd done to her friends. Her eyes blazed. "And you picked the day Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san were away,"

"Bingo," He nudged her knee with the steel end. "All that's left is you,"

"Shikamaru-kun-"

"Are you really that confident that he could go up against all of us?" Nozomu scoffed. "Even Uzumaki or Uchiha would have trouble,"

He stopped playing with the shovel and stared directly at her. "But y' know, I didn't bring you here to explain our villainous plan. I need information. I need to know," His eyes were intense, his voice low. "How did Uchiha escape Orochimaru?"

She took a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking. "What will you give me for that information?"

His mouth thinned. "What I _won't _give you is another beating,"

She sighed quietly. "I apologize. I don't mean to be unsympathetic towards your sister's situation," She softened her gaze and tried for a gentle smile. "I have a sister myself and I know I would be devastated in your position,"

"Then tell me!" He shook her by the shoulders, jarring her aching head. "If you know what it's like, tell me how to help her!"

_He's leaving himself open like that, showing his weakness. Go in like a vulture. _It concerned her how much that thought sounded like something Sasuke would say. She did not need to be hearing voices in her head.

"Please stop shaking me," She was starting to feel nauseous. "Put the shovel away,"

He did as she asked.

Her tone was coaxing, as if she were speaking to a churlish child. "Sasuke-san didn't clear all the details with me, but I do know that he had help from the inside and the outside,"

The boy's eyes widened. "Orochimaru has traitors in his midst?"

She nodded. "I believe they helped him out. He also had help from Naruto-kun and the rest of the gang,"

"Who are they? What are their names?"

"I would like if you would untie my wrists, at least. I can't undo the ties on my ankles with my hands anyway,"

Nozomu looked sheepish. "Sorry. I don't know how to undo them either. I wasn't planning on letting anyone go,"

She bit her cheek to stop a frown. "You don't have a knife?"

He frowned back. "Uchiha broke it in our fight last night,"

"Then would you tell me why you are attacking us?"

The boy seemed quite taken by the coquettish tone of her voice and her gentle eyes. Hinata was thoroughly unimpressed by the pink in his cheeks as he stared at her.

"Oh," He shook his head. "That's confidential,"

For once, she struggled to keep her temper in check. She had hardly gotten any new information out of him, nor free movement. Information brokering was harder than it looked. At the very least, she was safe from another encounter with that shovel.

"I have a low rank, so I don't know much about the operation,"

"I see," Hinata closed her eyes in thought.

A twig snapped nearby. Both of their heads snapped to the source.

Nozomu leapt at the newcomer.

"Let go of me! I need an adult! I NEED AN ADULT!"

The sounds of struggling and screaming broke the silence. Hinata felt her heart in her throat. All pretenses of composure shattered when she recognized the small figure fighting fiercely.

"Hanabi!"

"Sis!" Hanabi managed to wriggle out of Nozomu's grip and ran to her side. She gasped at the sight of Hinata's head. "You're hurt!"

Nozomu looked worse for wear. Hinata was quite proud to see the marks on his face. His face darkened at the sight of them.

"Is it in your fucking DNA to piss me off or something?"

"Yes!" Hanabi snarled.

She yanked at Hinata's ties, but the Suna goon quickly pulled the younger Hyuuga away.

Hanabi screamed and kicked as he slammed her to the ground with her hands forced behind her back. She grunted at the painful impact.

Hanabi bared her teeth at her and growled, her chin lifted off the ground. "How dare you hurt my sister! I'll kick your ass, you weenie!"

"Hanabi, no," Hinata couldn't keep the strained desperation out of her voice. "Run!"

"I hate it when you act like the selfless heroine," Hanabi's squirming yielded one freed hand. "I won't leave you,"

"Listen to me-"

The girl struck his jaw with an open palm.

"You little bitch!"

"Dung beetle!"

Before he could react, she reached into her pocket and smashed a ball of shit and dung beetle into Nozomu's face. It was amongst her findings during her beetle hunt.

Rhinoceros beetle it was not, but the mighty dung beetle still had its uses.

He leapt off of her with a disgusted screech.

"Get help, please Hanabi!"

The younger girl looked conflicted, her face tense. "But-"

"Go!"

Even she knew it would the more practical choice. Still, it pained her to leave her sister to the mercy of the Suna gang.

With a resolved set to her brows, she clutched Hinata's cellphone in her hand, having pickpocketed it from Nozomu. "Wait for me, sis."

Nozomu screamed into his walkie-talkie. "Don't let that Hyuuga runt out of here alive!"

He whipped his head back to Hinata. "I'll be back."

Then he ran off in her sister's direction.

Now was her chance. Hinata looked around for something, _anything_ to make her escape. The sky darkened as her desperate search bore no fruit.

She felt something crawling on her skin. She looked down and saw a small round bug unlike any she'd seen before. It was bright yellow and its movements were also strange. It was moving in a pattern, like it was tracing something on her knee.

Slowly, she made out the characters for "Shino". Hinata's eyes widened. Of course! This was Shino's bug. He'd boasted about them before for being pedigree bred insects. He must have planted one on her for "safety" reasons.

She let it move onto her finger and then she placed it on the zip ties around her ankles. Maybe it had some acid or something that could burn through plastic. It was worth a shot. If it worked, she would rather have freedom in her feet than her hands. She needed her mobility back.

The bug was biting the plastic. It was chewing it. Figures Shino's bugs could break through plastic. However, this would take time - time in which Nozomu could return.

"Alright, Banana Milk," she said to the bug. "Let's go,"

Hinata wiggled herself and threw herself forward, trying to get on her knees. She landed on her knees and knuckles. Digging her nails into the tree, she pulled herself up to a wobbly stand. She shuffled forward on her feet and promptly fell.

"Maybe it would be better to crawl," she mused, though her bare knees protested movement against the twigs and rocks on the forest ground.

She made sure Banana Milk was still attached to her ankle before moving.

Hinata ducked into the bushes. She curled into herself to appear as small and hidden as possible. The bush and branches scratched her face as she made her way. It was understandably difficult traveling through the forest with her hands and feet bound.

More importantly, she hoped Hanabi had made it out. She trusted Hanabi's speed and wit, but she worried about interference from Suna gang members. It didn't bear repeating that they didn't fight fair. Hinata head throbbed as a reminder.

A wet drop splashed on her head. Gray storm clouds filled the sky. Hinata let out a quiet sigh. As if the threat of gang violence wasn't enough, now she had to worry about catching a cold. Her dress was for frolicking in the sun, not showers of rain and blood.

"Hey,"

Hinata startled at the sound of a feminine voice. She peered through the bushes and saw a girl come into view. She was talking to three boys, who bowed and nodded their heads.

"_Anego_, all of the Rookies have been secured. Over," The girl said into a walkie-talkie.

_Boss Lady? _Was she referring to Temari?

It crackled a response, "Good work. We have secured the base. Over,"

"Chief," The boy who spoke wrung his hands. "One of the grunts informed us that the Hyuuga girl escaped,"

Hinata stiffened.

The girl arched her brow. "And?"

"Shouldn't we secure her?"

"It doesn't matter. She doesn't pose a threat,"

Hinata's pride stung at that.

The girl tossed her hair over her shoulder. "However, if you do come across her, take her hostage,"

"Roger,"

Hinata swallowed, her mouth dry.

"I am regrouping _Anego_. You three are in charge of wrapping things

up here,"

"Yes ma'am!"

With that, the girl took off. Hinata would have sighed in relief if the situation had

allowed it.

The three boys split up, one of them heading down the path Hinata had come from. She held her breath as he passed, her body completely still. She waited two minutes after they had left to make sure they were really gone.

Crawling on the forest ground was about as pleasurable an experience as expected. Hinata's hands and knees were scraped raw after a few minutes. She felt light-headed as the cut on her temple didn't clot. Blood streamed freely down her face.

The rain grew heavier, falling in fat drops, weighing down her clothes and her hair. She had to keep moving. Black dotted her vision. Nausea and acid rose from her gut to her throat. Move. Her bound hands slipped against the wet ground, the dirt liquefying into mud.

Her face slammed into the earth. She stayed down. Her breath was coming in short, shaking gasps. She felt like she was going to vomit. She was scared, cold, her clothes were wet, her mouth was full of mud, and she was suffering from blood loss.

"This s-sucks," she sniffled.

She shook herself out of her pity party. She took a deep breath to focus.

First, she had to make sure Hanabi got out safely. Second, she needed to help Lee, Kiba, and Shino. Her objectives were clear, but going about them was the tricky part. With so many enemies surrounding her, she was at a clear disadvantage.

However, the one advantage she did have was that she knew the lay of the land better; this was home territory. She was on familiar ground.

Looking around, she tried to pinpoint her location. This path in the forest was the only one dotted with small blue nemophilias. She used the flowers and types of trees as landmarks to navigate the forest.

She heard the faint babble of the stream, but it sounded a bit away. The stream was a short walk away from the entrance. A soft _snap _brought her attention down to her ankles. She would have squealed in relief if she could to see Banana Milk breaking through her binds. The little yellow bug wiggled once before Hinata brought it to her wrists. It quickly went to work freeing her hands.

Now that she had her feet back, she had a chance.

Hinata slipped past the bushes and trees, careful to soften her movements and freeze when she heard something. Being quiet. At least that was one thing she could do.

She headed towards the stream, which she used as a landmark to determine how close she was to the entrance.

_Just a little more_ -

A swish of brown fabric stopped her. Hinata pressed against the broad trunk of a tree and held her breath. She caught a shock of scarlet through the green and brown.

Their movement was silent. The figure suddenly stopped right in front of her tree. She thought she could feel eyes burning into it, as if seeing right through to her. Hinata bit her lip, clamping her mouth shut. After a moment, they walked away.

Hinata waited long after they left, just in case. Once she felt it was safe, she

peered around the trunk. Something was in its cavity. She carefully took the indigo plant in her bound hands. She swallowed, her throat dry.

She was at the stream when she heard footsteps. She ducked out of sight with her pulse in her ears.

"Where could he have gone?" An angry voice asked.

Hinata's ears pricked. That voice was familiar.

"I was with him, but he just ran off all of a sudden,"

White eyes widened at the newcomers.

Temari was standing with her hands on her hips. She growled, shielding her eyes from the rain. "So much damn water in this place. Did you say something to him?"

Kankuro frowned. "I didn't say nothin'," He scratched his cheek. "The last thing I said was that the Hyuuga chick was in here. Some idiot let her escape,"

Temari sighed. "Whatever. It doesn't matter now," She smirked. "The operation was a success. The base is ours,"

This was the second time she was hearing about the base. Surely, it couldn't be _their _base, could it?

"Heh, good job, sis,"

"Thank you. Now, find Gaara and let's go."

Hinata was about to breathe again when Temari stopped. "Station some grunts by the entrance," A wicked grin flashed across her face. "To greet the Hyuuga, if she makes it out by some chance."

Hinata bit the inside of her cheek. She was so sick of people underestimating her!

Even if she _did_ have a snowball's chance in hell, a little faith would be nice!

The bigger problem now was that her exit was blocked. The next way out was an easy thirty-minute walk past where she came from. There were already Suna goons making their way to her spot. At least the rain had lightened up.

Several pairs of feet shuffled dangerously close by. From what she caught from the corner of her eye, there were six goons. Three of them looked particularly dangerous; a boy wearing a fur-lined parka and bandages over his entire face, save for one eye; a girl with sharp eyes and black hair that swept past her knee; and a boy with spiky black hair and a wolfish grin.

"Team Dosu has secured the frontline. Over," The girl said into her walkie-talkie.

The spiky-haired boy picked his ear in annoyance. "Damn, this humidity is fucking up my hair. Why do we have to do this grunt work?"

The girl scoffed. "Shut up. Your hair is already fucked up,"

The bandaged boy said, "Would you rather disobey Orochimaru-sama's orders?"

The other boy gulped and shook his head.

_Orochimaru? _Her stomach dropped. He was involved in this mess?

The other three grunts stood stationed across the entrance. Hinata watched the rain come to a full stop. The water in the stream stilled.

The girl's voice sounded closer. She bent down and scooped the stream water in her palms. "Konoha is so...wet,"

Hinata bit her lip. She was so close. Too close.

"Show yourself,"

Hinata froze.

The spiky-haired boy moved closer. "Oi, what's up?"

"I see a reflection in the water,"

Her heart thundered. Her body stiffened as she heard them approaching. The rain must have made it harder to spot her, rippling the water and obscuring vision.

Her mind flickered between fight or flight mode, but her body stayed frozen.

Six pairs of boots filled her vision. The girl thrusted a metal pipe in front of Hinata. "Well, shit. Looks like the Hyuuga _did_ make it,"

The spiky-haired boy squatted down to grab her face. She tried not to wince at his rough handling as he turned her face. He nodded. "The Uchiha's got good taste,"

"Zaku," The bandaged boy reprimanded. The boy named Zaku grumbled and stood back up.

"I-I was caught," Hinata said. She lifted her bound wrists for them to see.

The bandaged boy narrowed his eye. "Is that so? Temari asked us to guard the frontline only a few minutes ago,"

She nodded. "Yes, I saw her pass. The one who caught me...told me to keep quiet. He was planning to-" Her eyebrows dipped in distress. Her lip quivered and her eyes lowered. Distressed and flustered faces were almost automatic to her.

The girl crossed her arms and snarled. "I get it. Some piece of shit was planning to rape her,"

"Kin," The bandaged boy said to the girl. "Report to Temari,"

"Roger."

Zaku kicked a rock with a peevish expression. "Aw, c'mon, Dosu. Can't we do something to her? Interrogation? Torture? This is so _boring_!"

The bandaged boy Dosu's eyebrow twitched. "Our only orders were to assist the Suna in securing the Rookies. This girl is not an official member,"

"Unofficial member, more like. She's still involved," Hinata didn't like the predatory look on Zaku's face. "Like we can break her arms, right? Get some info offa her?"

Dosu paused, looking at Hinata's anxious expression. "If you would like to deal with Uchiha Sasuke after breaking her arms, then proceed,"

"Tch. You don't think I could take him?"

"Remember last time?"

Zaku glared at her, as if it was her fault. "Whatever. He got lucky, that's all,"

Dosu raised his one visible brow. "If lucky is snapping both of your arms,"

Hinata weighed her options; she doubted she could outrun Orochimaru's grunts. And she had been so close to escaping.

"Temari wants us to bring her in," Kin said. "Get up,"

Hinata made a show of struggling to get up. The more they underestimated her, the lower their guard would be. Dosu pulled her up by the elbow and nudged her forward.

Her heart sank the further they moved away, deeper into the forest. She had hoped that they would let her stay by the entrance and once their guard was low, she could run for it. Maybe they would see how pathetic she was and leave her alone.

They went down the bellflower path. They were Hinata's favorite because they were purple. She shook her head. She didn't have time for idle thoughts! She needed a plan. The bellflower path led deeper in the forest, but there was nothing that could help her.

"Keep it moving," Kin hit the back of her legs with the steel pipe. Not enough to hurt, just enough to keep her on her toes.

Hinata heard the sound of water again. The waterfall. She had many memories here. Memories of her sobs being drowned out by the rush of water, memories of training with Neji, memories of sitting in a swirl of golden fireflies.

On the other side of the waterfall was a restricted area. A reservoir. She wondered if the Suna had ventured into the restricted area. Then she wondered if she could swim across. She wiggled her wrists slightly. Banana Milk was almost done.

Biting her lip, she devised a plan. A stupid one, but a plan nonetheless.

One, wait for Banana Milk to break the zip tie.

Two, jump into the water and swim to the other side.

Three, run for it.

Definitely stupid. Definitely more proactive than being kept hostage by a gang.

The moment she heard the snap of the zip tie, she booked it.

lllll

For once, Kiba hoped the bastard wasn't gone.

With the last legs of his battery, he managed a group text about the situation. At the moment, Akamaru was close to tearing a hole through the net. It was made of unusually strong string, which he recognized as the puppet dude's doing. Freak.

"Ow!" Kiba yelped at their shaky landing. Akamaru whimpered in agreement. He gave the dog an affectionate ear scratch. "Thanks, man. You saved our asses,"

Akamaru yipped in agreement.

"Anyway, I hope Hinata hauled ass. Suna plays dirty," Case in point - booby traps. "Think you can find Shino?"

Kiba prepared himself for the worst possible scenario. Shino had been cornered at the edge of the ravine to buy Kiba time to flee. He sighed. He hated big heroic sacrifices because it made him feel like a cowardly piece of shit. Shino always kept his cool and never hesitated in bad situations.

Kiba, on the other hand, totally squandered his chance and got himself stuck in a damn tree, with his dog being the only helpful one in the situation. His own fangs couldn't compare to an actual canine's.

So, feeling dispirited and heavy-hearted, he stumbled through the forest. Akamaru led, freezing when he smelled a patch of turned dirt that had Suna's scent on it. Yup, his own dog, man's best friend, was showing him up in terms of usefulness.

Kiba didn't want to think about Sasuke's reaction if something happened to Hinata.

For someone who hated everything and everyone, he was oddly tolerant of her. Maybe he even liked her. It was pretty shocking to hear about how the Uchiha had acted when he'd found Shino and Hinata together. Kiba wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't Shino who he'd heard it from. Shikamaru had mentioned something about Sasuke's odd behavior this morning. Apparently, he'd been talking her up all morning.

He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

Right. His best friend was motivation enough, but on top of that, he needed to make sure Hinata was alright. He'd come to like the strange Hyuuga girl. She reminded him of Shino, except she was much cuter.

Right now, his friends needed him.

lllllll

"Get her!"

She ran on pure adrenaline. Blood rushed in her ears. Footsteps pounded behind her. All she could hear was her thundering pulse. Fingernails scratched her arm as one goon attempted to grab her. She kept running.

Without sparing a look back, Hinata dove into the water. She pumped her muscles and pushed herself through the icy water. A hand grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked. She screamed, blindly lashing out at her pursuer.

Oxygen struggled to reach her brain. The goon was dragging her back, a cold, heavy grip around her neck tightening like a noose.

Neji had taught her one of the earliest fighting lessons in her life; in self-defense, always play dirty. Attack the face, the nose, the eyes, or the throat.

Her hand flew out behind her. She prayed for a hit in the face, but felt nothing. She twisted. The technique to shake off an attacker was complicated by the physics of water.

She tried again. This time, she heard the satisfying sound of her fist hitting flesh. The goon's arms loosened. Now was her chance.

She gasped when she broke the water. The underwater struggle had almost made her black out. She swam to the other side in a feverish hands grabbed desperately for land. She hauled herself up with shaking arms, her feet slipping on the ground as she took off running again.

She slid under the barricade. Her lungs burned at the exertion. There was some splashing in the distance, but no footsteps followed her. Still, she kept moving until she heard nothing.

She panted and wheezed as she settled on a tree branch. She was safely out of a sight due to the dense foliage.

As she caught her breath, her mind caught up with her actions. She could hardly believe she pulled it off. Maybe Ino's running sessions really had improved her stamina. Water had always been Hinata's element.

Still, she was surprised that they hadn't pursued her. It left her with a heavy feeling of dread. Unease coiled in her stomach.

She dragged trembling fingers through her dripping wet hair. Her pretty dress was soaked. She knew she looked as bad as she felt. Her face was streaked with mud and her wrists and ankles were an angry red. Her knees were scratched and dirty. Her attacker left scratches across her arms and her neck.

Hinata hung her head. There was no way she could explain this to her father.

She caught sight of a familiar yellow bug.

"Banana Milk!" she exclaimed. The bug had somehow latched onto her through her turbulent swim. "You made it!"

Banana Milk wiggled a little dance on her palm. She giggled, then sighed in relief.

Shino, Kiba, and Lee still needed her help. The problem now was how to get to them. She sneezed. All this water was making her sick. But now was not the time to worry about her health.

Hinata had more scheming to do if she wanted to get out of this mess.

* * *

**A/N: **

**_Anego_ refers to a female boss in a gang/crime organization. They're calling Temari that out of respect (Kagura from Gintama calls Otae this lol). **

**I'm iffy about this chapter just because I SUCK at writing action and stuff like this so please point out what i can improve on.**

**im sorry sasuke's not in this one...don't worry...his petty ass will be back in the next one**

**Special thanks to sahelsteadfast and untamekat for being patient and supportive of this fic ILU muah muah! thank you for the constant encouragement and sweet comments. you da real mvps**

**(i also post this fic and other lil one-shots on my tumblr. i am golden-gengar ~) **

**(i may post all my tumblr one-shots in one lil fic thing at some point) **

**deuces. **

**Helvetica Ghost **


End file.
